Frozen 4: The Snow Princess
by Batman1809
Summary: My third story in my Frozen Series. When a long lost princess, born with the power of ice and snow, in a foreign country is forced to attack her own people, her brother, the king, comes to Arendelle to seek Elsa's help. Along the way, Elsa and Anna discover an enemy associated with their past, and their father. Will this new enemy be able to undo Elsa?
1. Prologue: Harsh Reunions

**Just when I thought I was done, Bam! Inspiration hits me and another story comes to mind. **

**This is a continuation of my Frozen series starting with "Frozen 2: The Snow Queen." I was originally going to put in a few more sub-stories into my One-Shot series, but somehow, after an extended day-dreaming session (four hour car drives will do that), I somehow combined them and more this one story. This literally came to me earlier today and I already have a rough outline going. This chapter came in just a few fours. It's amazing how inspiration works sometimes!**

**In this first chapter, I will be reintroducing some old OC's and introducing some new ones. **

**So, without further ado...**

**NOTE: I recently re-wrote the first chapter, believing it to be unsatisfactory. **

**Frozen 4: The Snow Princess**

Prologue: A Harsh Reunion

* * *

(10 years before the coronation of Queen Elsa of Arendelle)

Located south from Arendelle lied the kingdom of Berglia. In an era of prosperity for all Scandinavian countries, the King and Queen were blessed with a son, Gideon, and Kira, their younger daughter. At a young age, Kira developed very interesting abilities, involving the magical ability to control ice and snow. Cautious for their daughter's sake at first, the King and Queen grew to accept their daughter for her gifts. Strong and outgoing, Kira was full of life, in contrast to her usually more strict and cautious brother, holding the burden of future king. Despite their differences, Gideon and Kira were as close as can be, constantly engaging in made-up games or getting on each others nerves. Though she could be reckless at times, Kira was careful about her powers, especially after a close call when she almost hit a servant with her powers. Though, unlike a certain princess in Arendelle, Kira never got the idea to shut people out, instead opting to let others help her. Learning was slow, as no one else knew anything about this gift. As an example, she had not discovered the secret to thawing. Her parents, fearing not all were accepting of magic, decided to wait until the girl turned 16 to reveal her powers to the world.

She never got the chance, however.

Rumors spread about the young girl's ability, reaching the ears of some who saw her as an opportunity to gain power. At the age of 10, kidnappers broke in, found the princess, and abducted her. Escaping without raising an alarm, Kira's abduction wasn't reported until morning. By then, it was too late; the kidnappers were long gone with the young princess.

The Kingdom went into a state of mourning. The only one more heartbroken than the King and Queen was Kia's brother, Gideon. At 14, he had lost not only his sister, but his best friend.

* * *

(13 years later: Present Day)

His father dying of illness one year prior, King Gideon ruled Berglia justly and with wisdom. Learning from his father,Gideon strived to be the best he could be. Not a day went by, however, that neither he nor his mother wondered what happened to Kira. Though it had been thirteen years, Gideon has not given up hope; he has a special commission of men, searching the lands for signs of her. None, however, have seen her.

Until now.

A year prior, Gideon received word of Arendelle's Snow Queen. Not believing in coincidence, he decided to take rash actions, his desperation to know the truth blinding his judgment. After several rejected invitations to several events, the King was now finally receiving two representatives from the Northern Kingdom.

On a cold winter night, King Gideon threw a ball for the celebration of his mother's birthday. The weather outside was calm, pleasant even, despite the snow on the ground. Many dignitaries were there, enjoying the celebration. Two of them, knights from the kingdom of Arendelle, were enjoying themselves.

"Jase!" said Isaac. "You have to try this wine, it's unbelievable!"

"Isaac, easy on that stuff!" exclaimed Jase, pulling the glass from his friend's hands. "We're here as representatives of Arendelle, not to make fools of ourselves!"

"Hey, lighten up!" Isaac said with a slurred voice. "We're in a foreign land, with exotic delicacies all around, some of which I have never seen before. I mean, what is this?" he asked, eating a tray of some sort of brown substance.

"The servant said those were fish eggs" Jase said blankly

Isaac nearly barfed up the eggs, but remembered to keep his dignity and swallowed. "Well, I'll be sure to ask for now on."

Walking up, the Irish ambassador greeted the two.

"Ah, Sirs Jase and Isaac of Arendelle! How are you enjoying yourselves!"

"Doing great sir" said Isaac. "Have you tried these?" he said, gesturing towards the caviar. "Here, take it."

"Don't mine if I do!" said the ambassador as he took the plate. Jase and Isaac grimaced as he ate the fish eggs. "Ah, some fine caviari if I do say so myself."

After eating two more mouthfuls, the ambassador spoke to the two. "Tell me, how are Queen Elsa and Princess Anna? I haven't seen them since the wedding."

"Oh, things are great" said Jase. "I've never seen a happier couple. Not much else to say, but Arendelle has never been better."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that. I hear that the Queen has taken a beau since I left?"

Jase stared down, sighing. Isaac, knowing about he delicate subject, kept to himself.

"Uh, yes" said Jase. "But, it was short lived. Things were, complicated, so she broke it off."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sure the lad must be heart broken. Her Majesty is a special woman."

Apperently, the ambassador didn't receive word on just "who" the beau was. "Yeah, he's pretty down about it...please, excuse me..." Jase said, turning to leave, not enjoying this conversation. He breathed in, trying to think about happier thoughts.

It was true. Never expecting it, Jase and Elsa had broken their relationship. 9 months in, things got complicated to say the least. So, under Elsa's suggestion, they had decided to "take a break" and remain friends. Easier said than done, for either of them.

"Hello" said an unfamiliar voice. Jase turned, straightening himself up, greeting King Gideon face to face.

"Your Majesty!" greeted Jase, bowing before royalty. "Thank you for inviting us to her Highness' birthday."

"Oh, mother was glad to have you. I should be thanking you for attending. Arendelle is a week's travel from Berglia."

"Yes, well, her Majesty is always happy to meet new friends in new places."

"I'm sure she is. We don't get much news from the West" said the King, before taking a sip of wine. "Why, it was only last year we received word of your Queen's, _special_ gift."

Jase was about to take a sip of wine, when something about the King's voice caught his attention. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. In fact, I first believed this news to be nothing more than a rumor, that is, until one of my men confirmed this for me."

Jase was starting to get a little suspicious. He looked around for Isaac, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Really? It has been three years now since her coronation. I'm surprised you just learned myself."

"Yes." Now the King's joyous demeanor vanished, traded in for a more serious one. "Sir Jase, please indulge me; Are you aware of the tragedy that befell my family, regarding my sister?"

Jase stood his ground, eying the room for dangers. He noticed several men staring at him, oblivious to the party. Now he _really _wish Isaac showed up.

"I am not."

"Well, 13 years ago, my younger sister, Kira, was abducted from us in the night. No evidence was ever collected. For thirteen years, my family mourned for her, never receiving any information of her whereabouts."

Jase stared at the King, trying to judge his intentions. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Now here's the thing..." The King leaned in closer, not wanting anyone to overhear. "Kira, was not like most young children; she had, special gifts, similar to your Queen."

Jase was now in alarm mode.

"What is his Majesty implying?"

The King glared into his eyes, careful not to drag attention to himself. "Her Majesty and my sister bear a similar age. By now, Kira should be 23, Queen Elsa is 24, supposedly. Kira has ice powers, Elsa has ice powers. Kira had blue eyes and white hair, as does Elsa. Do you see where I'm going?"

Jase glared back. "I'm guessing you asking Arendelle to be represented here is more than just a friendly invitation."

"Don't play with me!" the King shouted. "The Queen was never seen as a child, and Kira was abducted when she was ten! All this seems to be a little too coincidental!"

Now, people were staring. Isaac was now present, as was Gideon's mother, former Queen Gertrude.

"Your Majesty" Jase replied plainly. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Seeing the crowd, the King resorted back to harsh whispering, barely able to control himself. "Sir Jase of Arendelle, I'm asking you straight out: Is Queen Elsa from Arendelle? Or was she abducted and brainwashed into believing she is?"

Jase held his ground, eying Isaac. "Your Majesty, Queen Elsa was born to King Adgar and Queen Idun. Her sister and half the palace staff can confirm that she has indeed been there since birth. Your sister and Queen Elsa, are _not_ the same person."

The King glared back, with disappointment written on his face. It was quickly replaced with anger as he turned to his men. "Arrest him!"

Jase looked to Isaac, then back to the King, panic starting to set in. "You have no right!"

"It's too much of a coincident that _two_ people, on the same continent, both with a very rare gift to exist at one time, born around the same time nontheless... I will hold you here until _Elsa_ can come here, so I can see for myself!"

Jase eyed the guards, ready to arrest him.

"Why not go there..."

"And be stopped by the men behind the conspiracy? I don't think so. Why do you think I've send so many invitations over the course of the year?"

"Conspiracy?! My Lord, forgive me for saying this but you are out of your mind!" Jase screamed, the guards grabbing him.

"And you are out of line, take him to the dungeons!"

Jase tried to fight back, but there were too many guards, and they were already on him. Isaac went to intervene, but Jase motioned him to stay, not wanting to drag his friend into it. They began dragging him away...

"Gideon! What is the meaning of this!" scream Her Highness, former Queen Gertrude. "This is not how to handle this!"

"Mother" said Gideon's voice more tranquil now. "Don't you see, it _has_ to be her! There's no one else it could be! Believe me, this is the only way to be sure."

"How do you even know this man knows anything? What if he's innocent?"

"What if he's not? Mother, if we want to see Kira again, I have to do this."

His mother looked down. The memories of her lost daughter coming back.

"Gideon!" screamed Jase, not caring for formalities anymore. "You're making a mistake, Queen Elsa is not Princess Kira!"

Then, shocking everyone into surprise, the doors to the castle burst open.

"Indeed she is not!" yelled a man at the entrance.

Everyone stopped in their tracks, seeing this stranger walk into the castle, his presence unsettling everyone who stood near. Immediately, half a dozen guards were on him.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?!" asked Gideon.

The man looked up. He had a long jacket, with a sword to his side. His hair was long and unkempt, and he had a short beard. "I, am Lars, Captain Lars, of the Red Dragon."

Everyone gasped, knowing who he was.

"The Red Drag... what do you mean Queen Elsa is not Kira? How do you know!?"

Captain Lars smiled. "Because I was the one who kidnapped her!"

Everyone gasped in shock. Gertrude ran forward, panting heavily in shock. "Where is she!?", one of the guards holding her back. "What have you done with my baby!?"

"Oh, she's alive."

Gideon marched forward, grabbing a sword from one of the guards. "Bring her to me, bring her to me now!" he screamed, mostly mad, but on a lesser note, desperate.

Captain Lars stood there. Then, he turned around. "Alright, bring her in!"

The wind outside picked up speed, snow blowing into the ballroom, extinguishing the candles. In the doorway, through the now heavy snowfall, three women appeared. The one in the middle remained hooded in a blue, gleaming robe, while the two older women, easily in there 50s, walked beside her. Once inside, they stopped. The woman in the middle, looked up, and removed her hood, revealing long, unbraided white hair. Her eyes were blue, and her face, unmistakable to Gideon and Gertrude, was that of Kira's, though older.

"Kira!" screamed Gertrude. Gideon slowly walked forward.

"Kira? Kira!" yelled the King, both overwhelmed and joyous at the sight of his long lost sister. Before he could get close, however, an iceberg formed, stopping him in his tracks. Kira pushed the iceberg forward rapidly, pushing him back and throwing him into the crowd, knocking over several people. She then turned to the guards surrounding Lars, and flicked her hands at them, sending up ice pillars from the ground, knocking them down. The King, despite an injured shoulder, shot back up. Jase had since broke free of the stunned guards, making his way forward, Isaac by his side.

"Is she...did she just...?" asked Isaac.

"Shoo" hushed Jase, watching the King desperately try to reach his apparent sister.

"Kira?" said the King, looking at his now mature sister. "Kira, it's me, Gideon! It's your brother!"

Kira looked at him. At first, she looked at him puzzledly, trying to place his face...

"Remember your place!" screamed Lars. "Remember why you're here!"

Kira's eyes looked dazed for a moment, then focused. "I serve, Captain, Lars" she said slowly, with some difficulty.

"Kira?" asked the king, walking back to her. It was then he noticed the look in her eyes. They were pale, unfocused. There were no emotion in them.

Gideon turned to Lars. "What have you done to her?!"

Lars smiled. "It was hard, but eventually she came to see things my way. After many years, I managed to, break her."

Gideon looked back at Kira. He noticed how thin she was. She was, pale, sad looking. Then, he looked back at Lars.

"You brainwashed her! You monster!" he yelled, running at Lars. He was met a strong gust of wind, slamming him into one of the pillars. Gideon, barely conscious, fell to the floor, his crown rolling to Lars' feet.

"Now listen to me!" yelled Lars to everyone, picking up the crown. "I, am your king now. Anyone who opposes me, will have to deal with my little frostbite here!" he said, pointing to Kira. He placed the crown on his head. Several men ran through the gates, obviously Lars' fellow pirates.

"All hail King Lars!" shouted one of the men. "Now bow!"

Hesitant at first, some of the people started bowing, fearing for there lives. Soon, everyone followed.

Jase and Isaac, on the other hand, rushed to the Kings side. Gertrude was already there, managing to wake him.

"Gideon, Gideon, dear, are you alright?" she asked.

"She, she's been, tortured, mother. He made her...into a weapon. He turned Kira into a weapon!"

Jase could see the hurt on the Gideon's and Gertrude's face. Jase looked back as Lars' continued to speak.

"Now, to all you visiting oafs! Send word to your kingdoms: Tell them, to turn their authority over to me, as members of my new empire, or face an everlasting winter, courtesy of my little frostbite!" he said, staring at Kira.

"You have three weeks!... Oh, I almost forgot..." He looked towards Jase, who was still beside the King, recognizing the Arendellian crest on his shoulder. "To you, Arendelle, I offer this warning: Should your Snow Queen attempt to stop me, I'll make her suffer for it, through her family" he finished, emphasizing the word "family."

Lars turned and walked to the throne, while Jase helped up the King.

"What, why are you helping me?" he asked.

"Cause you look like your worse off than I was."

Gideon turned to his mother, then across the room, to his sister.

"What, what did he do to her? Mother, he's had her for thirteen years. I, I've failed her..."

Jase, seeing the pain on the his face, decided to help. "Please, let me offer you sanctuary in Arendelle..."

"No!" he exclaimed, wincing his arm in pain. "I will not abandon my people, or Kira! I can't run, like a coward!"

"Your Majesty, if you stay here, Lars will be sure to kill you. What good are you to your people dead?"

Gideon bowed his head, knowing that he had been defeated. Then, he turned to Gertrude.

"Son" she said, "he's right, we must find safety."

"Your Majesty" continued Jase. "My Queen will help you. We have friends who are knowledgeable of magic. We can find an answer there, but there is nothing you can do here."

Gideon turned back to Jase and nodded. "Will, will your Queen help us? To save my kingdom, to save my sister?"

"Sir, it's not in her nature to cast out anyone in need."

The King hesistated, then nodded. "I need to see my captain first."

Jase nodded and escorted the King and his mother through the crowd. King Gideon caught site of his Captain of the guard.

"Anders!" he called.

"Your Majesty!" Said the Guard named Anders. "We have to get you out!"

"Yes, I will. Listen to me, I'm going to Arendelle; we're going to need allies. You are to be acting Steward in my absence."

Anders bowed. "On my honor, my King. May I suggest you take some of the guards with you?"

The king nodded in agreement. "Stay low, and evacuate whatever officials you can; This Captain Lars will not hesitate to harm anyone whom he sees as a threat."

"Yes. I will protect Berglia until you return... Be careful" said Anders, moving through the crowds to find the officials."

"Likewise" said the King as he went off.

Jase and Isaac quickly snuck the pair out while Lars was preoccupied with his newfound glory. Before leaving the ballroom, Gideon and Gertude turned once more, seeing Kira being led around like a blind horse, doing Lars' bidding.

"We'll get her back, mother" he said, looking to Gertrude. "I promise, we'll get her back. I've not spent thirteen years searching for her just to lose her again."

With that, they turned to follow the knights. Making there way to the horses outside, they mounted and rode to Arendelle.

"I'm noticing a trend with ice related problems in our lives" remarked Isaac while they rode, trying to lighten the mood, to no avail.

* * *

**As far as entrances go, this was indeed the most action packed I have ever written. I feel that this story will be more complicated than my last story, since I'm introducing a whole myriad of new characters.**

**Obviously, I've got some brother-daughter-mother relationships to build upon, along with Elsa's and Jase's strained relationship (I'll explain in due time) Elsa's and Anna's relationship (It wouldn't be Frozen without it) and Anna and Kristoff on a latter note.**

**Be on the lookout for big announcements and shocking moments as the story goes along. As for the chapter title, well, lets just say Gideon, Gertrude, and Kira aren't the only ones to be reunited.**

**Please Review! Let me know how you like it thus far! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: News from the South

Chapter 1

News from the South

**OK, this is to GUEST. Thanks you for pointing out that I gave too much away on the first chapter. It was rushed and I apologize to everyone for it, and I have gone back and fixed it. **

**But I will NOT stop writing just because I don't have any "grey" characters. Not every story needs them. Telling someone to quit IS NOT considered constructive criticism! If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**For the guest who asked about bringing Hans back, I'm sorry but he won't be back. I kind of killed him of in my second story via giant falling blocks of ice, then falling into a 200 foot drop down a ravine with the remains of a giant ice castle, then followed by a shockwave of ice magic which froze everything, so it would be very hard to bring him back. **

**And Thank you Gelgela29 for your insightful reviews!**

* * *

(One week later)

In the early hours of the morning, Anna snuck down to the kitchen with early morning cravings. Avoiding all the guards, she stealthily made her way through the castle, without making a sound.

"I'm like a ninja!" she thought, proud of herself. Finally making her way to the kitchen, Anna opened the doors, closing them behind her quietly, entering the kitchen. What she didn't realize, was that someone else had made it down before her, gorging herself with ice cream.

"Anna?" asked Elsa, currently eating a large bowl of ice cream.

"Elsa!? exclaimed Anna, taken by surprise, nearly knocking over some pans on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa.

"Oh, I just, had this strange craving and I...wait, this is expected of me, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well... I, was in the mood for ice cream. So, here I am."

Anna looked at the wall clock, then back to Elsa. "At three in the morning? Elsa, is something wrong?"

Elsa was about to reply, but stopped herself, realizing that she had been caught. She just nodded, sinking her head. Calmly, Anna went to the pantry, picked out a jar, and sat next to Elsa.

"Anna, I think its time I told you why Jase and I split up."

"Well, it's about time!" said Anna, trying to open her jar.

"Anna, remember a few weeks before you're wedding? When you had anxiety about whether or not you made the right choice?"

"Yep, and I took your advice and ignored it... the anxiety part, not the advice part! Because those thoughts were not coming from the heart."

"Yes. Well, I think I've got what you had."

"You, you're not sure if loving Jase is the right thing?"

"No, no it's not that. Anna, don't tell anyone this...but... I think...I know, that he was going to propose."

Anna froze, ceasing trying to open the jar. She quickly turned to Elsa.

"He was going to what?!" she almost shouted out loud, remembering the time. "He was, and you... are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. "I overheard him talking to Isaac about it."

"_You, you_ were ease dropping?"

"Yes. Well, anyway, I overheard, and, I was suddenly filled with fear and dread."

"That's a first..." Anna said sarcastically. Elsa turned, giving her a cold glare. "Sorry."

"That's alright, you're right. I've always been afraid of things."

"But you've gotten better at it. What does this have to do with Jase wanting to propose?"

Elsa sighed. "I, I was afraid of, getting married."

Anna sunk her head. "Oh."

Elsa smiled bitterly. "Yep. Queen Elsa of Arendelle is afraid of commitment. Now you know" she said, waving her hand dramatically.

Anna stood silent for a minute. "What is it, exactly you are afraid of?"

"Of, of getting that close to someone."

"But, you _are_ close, are you?"

"I...we were close. But I never considered _how_ close we were until I knew of his intentions. When I heard him say he wanted to get married, I, I freaked out. I was suddenly filled with this, intense, shameful fear. I thought I was going to freeze Arendelle again."

Anna's eyes widened. "That bad?"

"Yes. I didn't know what to do. I love him, but, I can't bring myself to make that big of commitment. Oh Anna, I'm a coward!"

"No you are not!" Anna scolded. "You are very brave! You, you've made so many sacrifices, for me and for Arendelle, to be considered a coward. Sure, some of it was misdirected, but..." she stopped when Elsa started crying, obviously not listening to Anna's rambling. Anna put her arm around her sister. "Look, you're not a coward. You just, don't know what to expect. You've lost 13 years of your life, while you were growing up. You're still adjusting to people and relationships. And on top of that, you had to learn how to control ice magic. I think..." she put pulled Elsa in closer. "I think you're just a little nervous about, what married life is like. Just, take your time."

Elsa nodded. "Guess I still have some demons to work out, huh?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've got my demons too. You know, I still have nightmares about, well..."

"Dying by ice?" asked Elsa.

Anna nodded. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's OK... It's getting better though, right?"

Anna nodded. "Kristoff helps me with it, and I help him with his."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He sometimes gets depressed, thinking about his parents, particularly his dad. Guess we're a castle full of orphans, huh?"

Elsa smiled. It made her happy that Anna was happy with Kristoff. "How is it?"

"How's what?" Anna asked, straining to open her jar.

"Being married."

"Well..." she answered, finally opening the jar. "It's not as wonderful as I expected."

"Really?" asked Elsa, worried.

"It's better!" Anna said, bringing a smile back to Elsa's face. "It's wonderful, you know, to share your life with someone, sharing things, working out each others problems."

"Sounds nice" said Elsa. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, she smelled something gut-wrenching. It was then that she noticed what Anna was eating...

"What...are you eating?" asked Elsa, holding her nose.

"What? It's ludifisk."

"Yeah, but, _you_, eating fermented fish? I thought you hated it? Most people hate it!"

"Kristoff likes it. It's an acquired taste."

Elsa just glared at her in disbelief. "Of all of your favorite foods in this place, you chose _that_?"

"I had a craving, what can I say?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, glad to have changed the subject.

* * *

Morning rolled around, and, unable to return to sleep, both sisters simply stood up chatting until it was time for breakfast. Sitting at the table, Elsa grimaced when she saw the waffles in front of her.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten that ice cream!"

"Speak for yourself! I'm starving!"

"What? How can you still be hungry, you just ate a whole jar of ludifisk; I still can't believe your still hungry!"

"Hey, I'm a growing girl!" said Anna, eyeing the stack of waffles on her plate.

"You're 21, how could you be..."

"There you are!" said Kristoff, entering the room, looking at Anna. "Where were you? I woke up and you weren't there!"

"For your information, _dear_" said Anna, loving the way she says "dear", "I was consoling my depressed sister/queen."

"I am not depressed!" exclaimed Elsa.

"Than explain the ice cream!"

Elsa went to say something, then decided to remain quiet.

"Still on about Jase?" asked Kristoff, sitting down and forking a stack of waffles.

"Yeah, she's feels bad because he was going to propose and she wasn't ready yet..." said Anna, tearing into her waffles.

"Anna!" exclaimed Elsa.

"Oops."

"Wait, he was going to propose?" asked Kristoff, sitting down.

"Anna wasn't supposed to say anything!"

"Well" began Anna, in her defense. "Technically, I'm required to tell my husband everything..."

"But it was _my_ secret, Anna!"

"I'm sorry, I just, got used to telling him everything."

Elsa put her palm to her face, breathing out.

"If it means anything, I can keep a secret" said Kristoff. "Your secret's safe with me, sister."

Elsa looked up. "Thanks... can we just change the subject now?"

"Sure, OK. We can talk about this amazing breakfast!" said Anna, pouring a mountain of syrup on her plate.

Kristoff and Elsa stared in bewilderment. "How much syrup do you need?" asked Elsa

Anna looked at them. "What's wrong with a little syrup. You guys think I'm fat, don't you!" she snapped.

"Whoa feisty pants! said Kristoff. "It just, seemed a little excessive."

"So I am fat?" asked Anna, suddenly saddened by that fact.

"Anna, we never said anything about..." said Elsa before she was interrupted.

"Oh, OK, great!" she said happily, resuming pouring more syrup. Kristoff and Elsa exchanged questioning looks.

"She's your sister" said Kristoff.

"She's your wife" argued Elsa.

"What's that supposed to me..." Anna asked before they heard the doors being slammed open.

Interrupting everyone, one of the palace guards ran in.

"You're majesties!" he exclaimed. "You're needed at the front gate immediately!"

"Uh, yes, of course, what is it?" asked Elsa.

"A messenger has just arrived from Hordaland; he's screaming something about war!"

"War?!"

* * *

Running to the courtyard, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff found a man sitting near the stables. He and his horse were panting heavily, while the guards kept a crowd of curious citizens from crushing the man.

"Your majesty!" said the Captian of the guard, walking up. "This man is a messenger from Hordaland. He bears their official seal and has a personal message for you."

"Then let me see him!" she said, pushing through to the man. He was sitting on the chair, panting heavily.

"Someone! Get this man some water!" said Elsa as a guard ran to obey her command.

She walked up to him. "Sir, what is your name?"

"I'm, Robert...the official messenger...of Hordaland...I come..."he tried to say, still out of breath. Soon, the guard came with water, giving it to Robert.

Drinking it, he thanked the guard and continued his message. "My King...sent me to you after his return from Berglia..."

Elsa felt her stomach tie in a knot, remembering that Jase was recently there.

"...It has, been taken over by...Captain Lars, of the Red Dragon..."

At that, everyone in the crowd gasped, for they all knew the tails of the notorious Red Dragon and its captain.

"How did this happen? Surely Berglia's navy would have fought him off" said Elsa.

"He never fired a shot. He...he apparently had the King's long lost sister with him. She...she had... ice magic..."

Elsa took a step back, while everyone gasped, turning towards there Queen. Anna rushed forward at the news.

"Are you sure?" asked Anna.

"Positive. Many dignitaries witnessed the attack first hand. The guards and military were powerless against her powers. He threatened all the nearby kingdoms..."

He paused, allowing the news to sink in.

"He sent an ultimatum, to everyone: Surrender, and become part of his new empire, or be destroyed in an icy winter."

Panic started spreading through the crowds as people left, running to there families.

"And he sent a personal message to you, specifically, your majesty... To not interfere, or he will make you pay, through your family."

Elsa took a step back, looking around instinctively for Anna, Kristoff, anyone she considered family.

"Jase!" she thought, remembering that he was in Berglia. She immediately became worried. She turned back to Robert.

"Have you heard anything from the two knights I sent there? Sirs Jase and Isaac?"

"None, my lady. Many fled immediately to warn there families and kingdoms.

Thinking on her feet, Elsa turned to the guards.

"Go find the council members! I want an emergency meeting in the council room in an hour." As the guards went to carry out her orders, she turned to Robert.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Robert, I will need you at the meeting."

"As you wish, my lady" he replied, getting up.

Then, she turned to Kristoff, who was standing next to Anna. "I want you two at the meeting. Don't let each other out of your sights. See if you can find Olaf!"

"Of course, Elsa" said Kristoff as he escorted the sisters inside the castle.

* * *

**Well, some questions have been answered. Again, sorry for the rushed first chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and I have no intention on giving up. **


	3. Chapter 2: The King Arrives

Chapter 2: 

The King Arrives

* * *

"How can this be?"

"A messenger from Hartsdale just asked us what we are going to do."

"We haven't had a war in centuries!"

"I thought Queen Elsa was the only one who could control winter."

"Have we heard from the king of Berglia?"

The council was a flurry of activity. Councilmen were arriving, trying to learn from one another what was going on. Questions and accusations were being thrown around the room as councilmen tried to root out fact from rumor. Berglia was a little known kingdom to Arendelle, and the news that there is someone else besides Queen Elsa with the power of ice and snow has set many of the on edge.

"Are these kingdoms expecting the Queen to simply march in and subdue the princess?"

"Who is Captain Lars?"

"I bet their king is behind this!"

"What if this princess knows what she's doing?"

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff were watching the councilmembers squabble and panic amongst themselves. Elsa standing at her usual chair reserved for the Queen, while Anna stood at her seat next to her, Kristoff by her side. It was then that Olaf walked in.

"Hi guys! I've never been invited to a meeting before!" said Olaf excitingly. He then turned and saw the commotion of councilmen. "Uh, what did I miss?" he asked.

"Well" said Kristoff. "Some pirate in a far away kingdom has an ice princess under his control or something, and he wants to take over the world."

"Ooooh" said Olaf, contemplating the scenario. "That's not good."

Elsa was currently trying to calm the council, to no avail.

"Gentlemen! Please, we need order!" she called out, though no one seemed to notice. She continuously did this, but her calls to order fell upon deaf ears.

"Hey!" shouted Anna. "Shut up!" she yelled out in annoyance. Still, nothing.

"Wow, tough crowd" said Anna, shrugging her shoulders.

"I've never seen them so on edge before" said Elsa. And I had to meet them the day after I thawed Arendelle.

"Wait, let me try something" said Kristoff, picking up the chair he was sitting on.

"Kristoff, what are you...?" asked Anna as Kristoff lifted the heavy, wooden chair high above his head, then dropped it.

Surprisingly, the chair made a loud noise, a mix of a thud and a clap, which seemed to get everyone's attention. Smirking in satisfaction, Kristoff turned to Elsa.

"All yours" he said.

Bewildered at first, Elsa shook it off and turned to the crowd.

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice" she greeted.

"Your Majesty, what is going on?" asked Head Minister Andar.

"Are the rumors true?" asked Councilman Lawrence. "Is there another ice...wielder?" He asked, careful with his choice of words.

"Yes, I was getting to that" said Elsa. "This is the messenger from Hordaland, Mr. Robert..." she gestured to the man named Roberts to stand up. "He will give the report he was given by his King."

"Thank you your majesty" he said, then turned to the council. "What I give you is a second-hand account of what happened, as told by my King; A pirate named Captain Lars crashed the party, brining with him the King apparently identified as his long lost sister. She then used ice magic to attack the King and his guards. Lars then declared himself king and the King has since disappeared, his fate unknown. He then apparently made a threat against Her Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle, not to interfere. That was all my king told me."

Mr. Robert bowed and stood away from the table.

"So" started Andar. "He believes that you are a threat to his plans" he said, facing Elsa.

"And he has threatened her for it" said Kai.

Elsa breathed in. "He has threatened my family... He obviously sees me as a threat" she turned to Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf, then back to the council. "But I won't let this affect my decision; my family stands with me."

"So, this is why our allies have been contacting us to act upon this?" asked Councilman Daniel. "They expect _us_ to deal with this?"

Elsa glared at him. "They are afraid; they know that the princess is powerful. Let's not forget that it was only a few years ago they all feared _me._ I think we should at least consider taking action, with some help, of course."

"But, if we stay here, you can easily defend us here."

Elsa continued to glare, her gaze as cold as ice (sorry for the pun, I couldn't resist). "We can't sit here, relying on my powers for safety, while our allies suffer. Unless you've forgotten, councilor Daniel, that we rely on trade to sustain us?"

Everyone paused for a moment, councilman Daniel shutting up.

"So, what is your suggestion, your majesty?" asked Andar.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know... Sirs Jase and Isaac were there for Queen Gertrude's birthday celebration, and if they started back when this event took place, almost a week ago, than they should be almost here... Now that we have the general facts, let us dismiss this meeting until Sirs Jase and Isaac return."

With that, Elsa nodded, giving the council permission to leave.

* * *

"I don't know why you two complain so much, that was fun" said Kristoff as he walked with Elsa, Anna and Olaf down the hall to the courtyard.

"Are you worried?" asked Anna to Elsa, ignoring Kristoff.

"About what?" Elsa asked sarcastically. "About discovering that I'm not alone with this gift? Or the fact that a pirate is using her to try to enslave an entire continent? Or the fact that Jase was there, and who knows what happened to him and Isaac?"

"Well, yeah, that" said Anna.

"Yes, to your question. I'm worried, very worried. What if something happened to them? On top of that, is this supposed princess born or cursed with the power? Where did she come from?"

Anna shrugged. "I wish I had answered for you, but, I'm on the same boat."

"Queen Elsa!" said a voice. Walking up the hallway, Craig, one of Elsa's knights and Jase's best friend, made his way to the Queen.

"What happened?" he asked. "I just came back from town, I heard there was some trouble in Berglia. Did you hear from Jase and Isaac?"

"Sir Craig. I'm sorry, no. I've been anxiously trying to figure this thing out." He saw the worried look on Elsa's face. Though they were broken up, he could tell she still cared for him deeply. "Don't worry your Majesty. I've seen those two go through so much worse. I'm sure they're on their way right now."

Elsa gave a little smile. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Waking up in the middle of the night, Kristoff found that Anna was not in their room, again.

"Ugh, where is she?" he wondered. Normally, he would let her have her way, but with a direct threat looming over his mind, he decided to get up and look for her.

He got up in his shirt and pants (he couldn't stand the sight of himself in pajamas) and walked out of the room, scouring the castle for his crazy wife. Turning a corner, he bumped into someone. Being dark, he couldn't see his face, but Kristoff, assuming the worse, went on the defense: He grabbed the person hard on the shoulder and slammed him into the wall, first ready pound him in the face.

"Alright, who are you?!" he demanded, waiting for an excuse to break his nose.

"Kristoff! Are you nuts?! It's me!" cried a female voice.

Kristoff couldn't make out her face in the dark, but the ice cold chill running up the arm he had her pinned with gave her way.

"Elsa?" he asked, widening his eyes, trying to make out her face. When his eyes adjusted, he could see a panic stricken face, facing his raised fist.

"Oh my gosh! What have I done?" he asked himself, releasing Elsa from his vice-like grip. She was still leaning against the wall, wide-eyed as she recovered to her senses. Kristoff, however, was immediately filled with both regret and embarrassment.

"I am so sorry! I thought you were an intruder or something. Are you OK?"

Elsa raised her right arm, the one Kristoff grabbed, and swung it around. "I'm fine. Sheez, next time, make sure it's a stranger _before_ you scare someone half to death!"

"Sorry" he repeated with regret.

"It's OK" she said, relieved that nothing was broken. "No harm done. What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was looking for Anna, she wasn't in bed."

"I just saw her, she was in the kitchen."

"Again?" he asked. "She's been eating a ton lately. Where does she put it all?"

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well" he said, looking to the side. "At least she's fine."

"Don't worry about intruders; I've doubled the guard. It's almost impossible for anyone to get in without getting caught."

Kristoff breathed out. "Thanks, and sorry for almost knocking your teeth out."

Elsa widened her eyes a bit, suddenly worried about her teeth. "Well, I'm glad to have a tough mountain man for a brother-in-law."

Elsa began walking back to her room, head hung low. Kristoff already knew what was eating her.

"Hey, don't worry about Jase, or this business in Berglia. Things have always worked out, and they always will. I promise."

Elsa turned around. "Thanks" he said, the walked away. Kristoff went off to find his crazy wife.

* * *

The next morning, Jase and his companions finally caught site of the Castle of Arendelle as they reached a hilltop. It was early morning, and

"Well, there it is" he said, pointing it out to Gideon and Gertrude. "Arendelle."

Gideon looked upon the small kingdom, nestled between the mountains.

"It's beautiful" said Gertrude. "It reminds me of home."

Gideon nodded. "Yes. It is beautiful, Sirs Jase and Isaac, but we must get going."

"I understand" said Jase. "I Els...Queen Elsa needs to hear this immediately."

With that, they road down to Arendelle.

* * *

"Your Majesty?" asked Kai, knocking on Elsa's door.

Elsa was sleeping lightly, her anxiety keeping her up, so she answered almost immediately and alertly. "Yes?"

"Sirs Jase and Isaac have returned. They have brought guests."

Elsa nearly killed herself getting out of bed, quickly putting on the first dress she found, and ran downstairs.

She ran down the halls, quickly making her way to the stairs, almost pulling an Anna by sliding down the railings, but decided against it. Entering the main hall at the entrance. There, she saw Jase, Isaac, and two people she did not recognize.

"Jase!" she exclaimed, running to greet them.

"Elsa?" he asked in surprise as she ran up to him, embracing him. He simply froze there, to shocked to move.

Standing beside the perplexed Gideon and Gertrude, Isaac leaned over. "If you knew their history, this would even be more awkward!" he whispered.

Realizing the awkwardness of it all, and especially since there were guests, she quickly puled away, trying to compose herself.

"Um, I mean, we're glad you're back. We've been worried ever since we heard about Berglia, we expected the worse" she said, trying to sound professional.

"Well, we're fine. Thank you for your concern, your majesty" Jase greeted simply. In truth, he was glad to see her too, but he wouldn't show it. Remembering that they had distinguished guests...

"Oh, (clears throat) Queen Elsa, let me introduce King Gideon of Berglia, and former Queen Gertude" he said, taking his professional stance.

Surprised, Elsa quickly curtsied. "Your Majesty... I, what a surprise...welcome to Arendelle."

"The pleasure is mine, your Majesty" said Gideon, bowing respectively. "We are thankful for your hospitality, especially in light of recent events."

Elsa nodded. "I heard, I'm sorry for what happened. Arendelle will be honored to help in anyway... Tell me, is your sister, really like me?"

"Kira" said the king quietly. "She, that monster, made her do this..."

"It's not her fault!" exclaimed Gertrude. "She's being made to do this!"

Elsa nodded. "I believe you. I know what it's like to be used. I promise, we will do whatever it takes to defeat this Lars and save Kira."

Gideon nodded. "Thank you, your Majesty."

"Your welcome...and please, call me Elsa. You must be exhausted. I'll have Kai find you some rooms, then I'll assemble a council meeting and we can discuss our next course of action."

"Thank you, Elsa. Berglia will be forever indebted to you" he said as Kai escorted them to there rooms. Elsa was now alone with Isaac and Jase.

"Oh, I'm fine, by the way" said Isaac, trying not too sound offended, although he technically was.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm glad to see you too! Thank you, both of you, you made the right choice bringing them here..." she turned serious. "...Is it true, about the princess?"

"I saw her with my own eyes" said Jase. "She used her magic very similar to how you used yours."

"It was pretty scary, let me tell you" said Isaac. "She was like...like..."

"Me?" she asked, referring to the time she was under influence of the dark mirror.

"Well, yeah, like you. Then, not now. Now you're nice and stuff!"

"I get it!" she said. "I'm just glad you two are safe."

Jase smiled. "And I'm glad to hear you are safe too. Lars personally made threats against you..."

"I heard. We have to discuss this at the meeting" said Elsa. "In the meantime, can you two keep an eye out for suspicious activities?"

"I'm always on alert" said Isaac confidently. "I'm completely aware of everything around..."

"Hey, you guys are home!" said Olaf, creeping up behind him.

"AAAH!" screamed, Isaac, kicking Olaf's head clear across the room. "oh snap! I'm coming little buddy!" said Isaac as he and Olaf's body went after Olaf's head, leaving Jase and Elsa alone. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jase finally broke it.

"So, how are things here?"

"Oh, same old" she said nervously. "I, I was just, worried, about you, both of you, after I heard what happened."

Jase nodded. "I was worried too, for you."

Elsa blushed. "Well, thanks" she said. She then turned to leave.

"Elsa" he called back, causing her to turn. "I know this is a bad time, but it's been two weeks, and we have barely spoken to each other."

"I know" she sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Elsa, we never talked about why we broke up."

"Jase, I told you, it wasn't..."

"I don't want to hear that excuse" he said, trying not to snap. "I know there's something else."

Elsa paused for a moment. She had told him simply that it wasn't working out, but she knew deep down that he wasn't buying it. She was too embarrassed to tell him to his face, but she had been doing so good with conquering her fears as of late; she wasn't going to stop now.

Psyching herself up, she breathed in...

"Jase, a few weeks ago, I overheard something you said to Isaac, about us..."

Jase nodded. "You know?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't intend to ease-drop" she said, beginning to ramble on about what she heard...

* * *

(Three weeks prior)

Elsa was walking through the castle, making her way to the knights quarters. It was early morning, and she wanted to take Jase on a picnic. She was quiet, wanting to scare him, as she usually did. nearing Jase's room, she couldn't help but overhear Jase talking to Isaac.

"...So, this is it then?" said Isaac's voice.

"Yep. I got it for her two days ago."

Elsa paused. It wasn't in her nature to snoop, but she guessed it was about her, so, she stood still."

"I can't believe it; my best friend is kicking the bucket!"

Elsa's eyes went wide.

"It's called jumping the broom, you goof!"

"Eh, Potato, potato!"

Elsa sighed in relief, then went wide eyed again when she put together "jumping to broom."

"Isaac, come on. Marriage is a good thing! Two people, joined together, forever."

"Yep, defiantly kicking the bucket!"

Elsa heard a thud.

"I'm kidding! Yes, I know it's a beautiful thing. I'm happy for you, buddy! Just know who the best man is!"

"I know, thanks for everything, friend."

Elsa's heart started pumping like crazy. At first, it was excitement. Then quickly, dread. She started breathing hard, trying to fight back the ice forming at her feet. All she could feel was fear, that she was not ready for this. It took Anna almost two years to marry after meeting Kristoff she thought, and she had only been with Jase for less than a year. She tried to find reason in her head, but all she could think was "not ready, not ready, not ready." She had not even considered to possibility of marriage. With Anna and Kristoff expecting an heir, she wasn't required. She had figured that if things went far enough with Jase, that it would happen.

"But now that it was upon her, she realized how ill prepared she was emotionally for it.

"So, when are you going to ask?"

"Sometime this week."

Elsa started fleeing back, not wanting to be discovered.

Later that day, she approached Jase, and told him that she felt they weren't going anywhere, that she wanted to be friends. It was a lame excuse, but it was all she could think of. Without another word, she left him, a ring-box hidden in he pocket.

* * *

"...Jase, I'm so sorry!..." she said, finishing rambling on how she eased dropped and broke his heart and...

"Elsa, I knew."

Elsa stopped. "Wait, what?"

"I know that you know, that that was the reason you broke it off."

"But, how did you...?"

"I saw ice on the floor after I left the room. You only make ice like that when you're scared."

Elsa dropped her head, smacking herself internally. "Jase..."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

Elsa slowly looked up, meeting his eyes. "I was ashamed. I, I didn't want to break your heart if you proposed. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Didn't want to hurt me? You're already killing me!" he said, exasperated.

Elsa turned, face red with anguish. Letting it go Jase put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I, I shouldn't be mad at your decision, I was just, mad that you didn't tell me."

Elsa turned to him. "Thanks for understanding. Jase, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, not for a while anyway. I'm not ready for that yet, please understand..."

"I understand" he said, trying to hide that fact that he wasn't happy about it.

"(sniff) So, can we be friends then?"

Jase breathed in. "No."

"No?"

"Elsa, I can't be your friend."

Elsa took a step back.

"I'll protect you, serve you, and be there for you, but I love you too much to be your friend" he said. "I'll respect your decision, but asking me to be your friend is too much. I'm sorry" he said, then turned to leave.

Elsa stood there. After it sunk in, she forced herself to return to her room and change; it was time to make a decision regarding Berglia.

* * *

Mr. Robert, the supposed messenger from Hordaland, was in his guest room, walked over to his bag and went through the clothing. At the bottom, covered in a cover of leather, he pulled out his miniature crossbow. Taking the pieces and assembling them, he whistled to himself.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**So, if you're a fan of Good Luck Charley or Boy Meets World, you'll notice that I stole some lines from that show in the last few lines of Jase and Elsa's conversation. Sorry for a momentary lack of creativity. **

**Let me know what you think of the relationship struggle between Elsa and Jase. I'm not sure if I'm capturing it well enough.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Big News

Chapter 3

Big News

* * *

After she met Jase and King Gideon, Elsa made her way to her room. Between the situation with Berglia and her now strained relationship with Jase, she more then frustrated; she was mad. About to enter her room, she passed Anna and Kristoff, who were on there way to breakfast.

"Morning Elsa, how..."

Elsa, ignoring them, turned into her room, and shot out a beam of ice, freezing her bed solid, screaming briefly out of frustration. She walked in and slammed the door behind her.

Kristoff and Anna stared wide-eyed.

"Uh, I think this is your department" said Kristoff, slowly walking away.

"Jee, thanks!" Anna said, remaining behind. She turned to Elsa's room and slowly opened the door. It took more force than she expected, as ice had encrusted the door, creating friction against the floor. After a few good thuds, Anna finally broke through.

"Elsa?" she asked quietly.

Elsa was looking out the window, her room frozen solid. She didn't seemed sad, just, stressed.

"Elsa, you want to talk?"

Elsa slowly turned, her mood anything but tranquil. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out like that. Everything's just been so, crazy lately. Jase just got back and..."

"He's back?" Anna asked.

"Yes" Elsa quickly replied. "And on top of that, he brought the King of Berglia with him..."

"Whoa, wait, the king is here? Why would Jase bring him here?"

"Jase had too, he was forced into exile. He's asking us to help him reclaim his kingdom."

Anna nodded. "So, what are you going to do?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know." Elsa paused for a moment, trying to clear her head. "Anna, he knew" she said, completely changing the subject.

"Come again?" Anna asked, seeing that they were going of topic.

"Jase knew, about me knowing about the proposal."

"Oh" said Anna. She figured that this meant something happened between the two, seeing Elsa's mood. "What happened?"

Elsa turned back from the window to meet Anna's gaze. "I told him that I needed time, before I can commit to something like that. He respected my wish, though I could tell he wasn't to happy about it... I asked him if we could remain friends, and he said no."

"NO!?" exclaimed an outraged Anna. "What's wrong with that..."

"He said he loved me too much to be his friend" said Elsa, slightly angry at the fact.

Anna froze. "Aww" she said. Elsa turned to her, giving her a glare. "...I mean, how, insensitive?"

Elsa smirked at Anna's save. Ignoring Anna's comment, she continued. "I should be flattered, but I'm not... Argh! Why does he have to make things so rough?!" she said, anger in her voice. "Why can't he just lie, spare my feelings? He knows I have a lot on my mind right now." Elsa didn't notice the ice forming at her feet.

"Uh, Elsa..." Anna said, pointing down.

Elsa looked down, noticing the ice that formed unconsciously at her feet. "Not this again!" she said angrily, pointing her hands down to thaw the ice. Nothing happened. She grew frustrated, causing only more ice to form. Elsa pulled her hands over her face, looking like she was ready to explode.

Anna walked up quickly, putting her hand over her shoulders. "Elsa, just calm down. It's hard to let love thaw when you're angry, you know?"

Elsa took a deep breath, letting her hands fall from her face.

"Just breath, you're just stressed, that's all. You're not loosing control. We all loose control sometimes... why don't you go to the fjord and get this out of your system. Do some ice skating, see if your whale friends are there (From the first story)."

Elsa breathed. "I can't. We have a meeting with the king later..."

"_Later! _Right now, you need to let some of that frusteration out on something, and I think the fjord is a better place than your room" Anna said, gesturing to the frozen room. Elsa looked around, somewhat embarrassed.

"(sigh) Maybe you're right, thanks Anna" said Elsa as she walked out the room and down the hall. "Tell everyone where I'm at"

"Will do" Anna replied, walking the opposite direction.

* * *

Mr. Robert, the supposed Mr. Robert, finished assembling his weaponry... two miniature crossbows and two daggers, all hidden professionally underneath his jacket.

"Well, time for work" he said, leaving his room to find his target...

* * *

"That's horrible!" said Anna to King Gideon.

Anna met Kristoff at the breakfast table, where Gideon and Gertrude, along with Isaac and Jase, joined them. Gideon was telling them what happened at Berglia, and the sad story of his long lost sister, Kira.

"Brainwashed for 13 years?"

"Yes" said the King. "I couldn't believe it myself. All this time, I've been searching for her, and she had been living in a hell."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Kristoff.

"Whatever it takes" he said, looking around the table. "I have to save her and my kingdom, somehow."

"Well, I'm sure Elsa will be more than happy to help. She knows what it's like to be locked up for thirteen years, and brainwashed, for that matter."

"I still can't believe it" said Kristoff. "Two people born with ice powers, living at the same time? Wait till Gran Pabbie hears about this."

"Indeed. It was that reason I suspected your sister of being my abducted sister, once" said Gideon to Anna.

"What?"

"Well, they are both of similar age, and the Queen was rarely seen in her childhood. It was the best theory I had." He turned to Jase. "I apologize again for trying to arrest you."

"Don't worry. Believe me, I've been through worse!"

"He tried to arrest you?" asked Anna.

"Long story."

Anna shrugged her shoulders.

"Um, is that an Arendellian custom?" asked Gertrude, referring to Anna's plate. Anna was mixing her eggs with jelly.

"Oh, uh, not really. Just a little invention of mine" she said. Kristoff eyed her plate, rolling his eyes. Before Anna could take a bite, Anna suddenly put her fork down, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Um, excuse me!" she said, running away from the table to the bathroom. Everyone was perplexed by Anna's sudden change in demeanor.

"Let me go check on her" said Kristoff, getting up to follow her.

Walking down the hall, he heard his wife in the bathroom, sounding like she was loosing her breakfast.

"You know, you should really watch what foods you mix together" said jokingly through the door. After a few moments, Anna opened the door, face pale.

"Anna, are you OK?"

Anna looked sad. "I don't know!" she cried. "Kristoff, this is the third morning in a row I've thrown up. I think I'm sick."

"Whoa, calm down. I'm sure it's just the flu or something..."

"Oh face it, I'm dying!" she said, crying into Kristoff's shoulder.

"Anna, you're exaggerating" he deadpanned. "You're not dying."

"Yes I am! I feel, weird. My can feel my body going out of whack. I don't feel like eating the things I normally eat..."

"Anna, just calm down. So, you've had weird cravings, and maybe you've been a little over-emotional..."

"I am not!"

"...and so you've been having morning sickness, but..." Kristoff froze, his eyes widening, putting two and two together. "Wait, cravings, mood swings, morning sickness..."

"What?" asked Anna.

"Whoa. Whoa, whoa..." Kristoff was soon coming to a realization, which was a shock to him.

"Kristoff, what is it?" Anna asked frantically.

"Uh, Anna" he said, a smile forming on his face. "You're probably right about being the sick thing, but it's the good kind."

"Good kind? There's no such thing as a good kind!"

"Anna, listen to me, don't freak out." He was beaming now. "But I think you might be... pregnant."

Anna was about to respond with something, but she kept her mouth shut. Then, her mouth dropped. In her head, she was putting things together, rewinding her symptoms of the last week.

"I, I... wait, let this sink in..." she said, walking around in short circles. "You think I'm... pregnant?"

"Well, you're showing the early signs."

Anna stood there, the look of shock on her face. Slowly, she put her hand over her belly, suddenly feeling something.

"Kristoff, I'm, I'm..."

"Anna, I think..."

He was cut off by an earsplitting, window shattering scream of delight.

* * *

Craig was in the courtyard, walking around, just enjoying the morning. He was breathing in the morning air when he heard a commotion at the gates.

"Now what?" he wondered.

He walked over, finding two guards holding back a man, wearing nothing but pants, trying to fight his way through.

"You have to let me see the Queen!" he cried. "She's in danger!"

"Stand back you nut!" said one of the guards.

"What's going on?" asked Craig. "It's the break of dawn and you're making a racket!"

"Sorry, Sir Craig" said one of the guards. "This nut just ran up, claiming to be a messenger from Hordaland."

"What? That's impossible. The messenger just came in yesterday."

"He's an imposter!" yelled the man. "I was mugged on the road!"

Craig gave him an inquisitive look. "What?"

"He mugged me, stole my cloths, and forced me at knife point to give my message!"

"Why would anyone do..." Craig said, quickly coming to a realization. He turned to the castle.

"Find Mr. Robert, now!" he called to the guards. "The Queen's in danger!"

* * *

Taking Anna's advice, Elsa found skating on the fjord relieving. She let her magic make a few random, spiky, structures, but nothing of real shape and form like she usually did, but it calmed her enough to think properly. After a few minutes of skating, two familiar faces popped up.

Swimming just under the ice, Keiko and Sasha, the two Orcas that had befriended her, swam underneath the ice, marveling as the sheets of ice formed above them, which formed as Elsa skated. They popped up, spouting water as they did, greeting Elsa with there whale calls.

Elsa calmly waved to them, bringing a smile to her face. The whales moaned in response. Skating at slowly, the whales kept pace, occasionally breaking the surface to breath.

She was grateful for Anna's advice; moments ago, she felt like exploding. Now, though not fully at ease, at least she could think of something else besides her troubles. She smiled at how happy Anna could make people feel. What would she do without her?

"Dead" she thought, remembering the many occasions Anna saved her life. It had been three years since the Thaw, and she couldn't believe how wonderful her life turned out.

Still, there were demons that lingered; preventing her making certain commitments.

"Why can't I do this?" she thought out loud, passively sliding across the ice. Sighing, she skated around in a circle. She couldn't process this anymore, so she tried to think of something else...

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Elsa turned rapidly. She heard a scream from within the castle, a painstakingly familiar scream.

"Anna!" she cried, spinning around, using her powers to quicken her pace towards shore. The whales followed until she made it to shore, sensing her immediate fear.

* * *

Kristoff's eyes went wide when Anna finished screaming, hands over his ears. She started jumping up and down, screaming something, but he couldn't hear her over the ringing in his ears.

"We're having a baby!" she screamed. "I'm going to be a mom! I'm going to be a mom!" she yelled. "I can't believe it!"

Slowly, Kristoff's hearing came back. "I can't believe it either!" he shouted.

"Why are you shouting?" she asked.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked.

Ignoring Kristoff, she started pacing in circles. "I, I can't believe this! I mean, I knew this this would happen eventually, but , I can't believe it _is_ happening!..." she rambled on.

"What are we doing here?! We have to go tell everyone! Oh my, Elsa! I have to tell her first! Well, I mean, you should obviously be the first, but you already know... why am I still talking? come one, we have to go tell Elsa!"

"Anna, watch your language!" said Kristoff, hearing something different in his ringing ears.

* * *

Hearing someone scream, Mr. Robert turned around.

"Ah, there you are" he snickered, gripping the crossbow under his jacket.

* * *

**A Baby and a cliffhanger!**

**Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 4: A Fallen Knight

Chapter 4

The Fallen Knight

**OK, this one is rated T for violence and angst, but no gore****. You have been warned.**

* * *

"...So that's how Elsa defeated the Ice King." Finished Olaf.

Olaf had just visited the breakfast table shortly after Anna and Kristoff left. At first, Gideon and Gertrude were astonished by the talking snowman, but being that they were familiar with ice magic, it was something they were able to grasp, though they couldn't stop staring at the little snowman.

"Uh hu?" said Gideon. "Now, an off topic question; how do you arms work, exactly?" he asked, reaching towards Olaf's stick arms.

"I don't know. How do your arms work?" Olaf asked, retracting his arm.

Gideon looked at his arm, dumbfounded. "I'm no doctor, but I think it has something to do with muscles, I think..."

He was interrupted by the sounds of shouting guards. Then, Craig came bursting in.

"Where is Robert?!" he asked, not wasting a second.

"Robert?" asked Jase. "You mean the messenger from Horda..."

"He's no messenger. The real messenger just came in, claiming someone robbed him and is now impersonating him!"

"Did you check his room?" asked Issac.

"Yes, he's not there."

Everyone immediately stood up, on full alert.

"Lars' threat..." thought Jase, referring to Lars' threat against Elsa, and her family. "Anna said Elsa was on the fjord. I'll go get her! Find Anna and Kristoff!"

He turned to two guards who came in, standing at attention. "Take King Gideon and his mother to their rooms and guard them, and take Olaf with you. If you find Robert, arrest him immediately."

Jase ran off to the fjord, while Craig and Isaac split up, looking for Anna and Kristoff.

* * *

Come on you slow poke!" said Anna, still glowing with joy. "Elsa's on the fjord!"

"Anna, slow down, you're caring a life in you, remember?"

Anna immediately slowed her pace, holding her belly. "Oh, yeah. Wow, this is so weird; I have a living, human life _inside_ of me! I guess it's weird, but, a good weird, right?" she said, looking at Kristoff.

Kristoff put his arm around his wife. "The _best_ kind of weird."

Anna smiled. "Oh, this is still sinking in. I can't believe it, we're going to be parents!"

"I know..." his face suddenly lost color. "Whoa, parents. I'm going to be a dad. Wow, this is heavy."

"I know, right!"

As Anna and Kristoff continued to talk about how there lives have changed, "Mr. Robert" turned a corner, seeing the couple before him. He grinned to himself, gripping the crossbows beneath his coat. Anna and Kristoff, not suspecting anything, causally walked by.

"Oh, Good morning, Robert, is it?" asked Anna.

Robert was only ten feet away, but he wasn't taking any chances. Getting closer, he pulled out his crossbows.

"Regards from Captain Lars" he said, quickly aiming the crossbows.

Anna's eyes went wide, gasping in fear. Kristoff, thinking quickly, grabbed Anna and pulled her down, just as Robert fired one of his crossbows, his other one still loaded.

"Rats!" he screamed, aiming his weapon down at Kristoff. Kristoff turned and Kicked Robert's legs out, sending him to the floor.

"Anna! Run!" Kristoff yelled, helping her up, then turning to Robert, who was immediately back on his feet. His crossbow was five feet away on the floor.

Seeing his chance, Kristoff charged it, as did Robert.

"Kristoff, no!" Anna cried.

Kristoff dove down, able to grab the crossbow before Robert did. Before he could get up, though, Robert's boot made contact with Kristoff's face, sending him back to the floor. Robert quickly grabbed his crossbow, and turned to Anna, who was frozen in fear, unable to move. He aimed.

"Please! No!" she cried, holding her belly.

Robert aimed, but was distracted when Isaac, leading three guards, turned a corner down the hall, their own crossbows aimed at Roberts.

"Put it down, Robert!" Isaac yelled, drawing his sword.

Robert turned, seeing he wouldn't stand a chance if he tried to fire at them. Anna was within grabbing distance, so he took his chance. He quickly grabbed her by the arm, pointing the crossbow at her head.

"No!" yelled Kristoff, who had gotten up. Robert just pushed the arrow tip closer to Anna.

"Stand back, or she gets it!" he yelled. "Drop your weapons!"

"Kristoff!" Anna cried.

"Let her go!" yelled Isaac, not daring to move forward.

"Drop your weapons, and get me a horse to ride out on, then I'll let her go!"

Isaac and Kristoff exchanged glances, trying to see a way out of this.

"What do you want? Why are you trying to kill us?!" asked Kristoff, his heart beating out of his chest.

"It's of no concern of yours! I just want out now! Answer my demands or I kill the Princess!"

"Kristoff, please!" Anna cried helplessly, "help me!"

Kristoff knew it wasn't herself she was worried about, but rather the child she bore. He couldn't feel more helpless.

"Don't worry" he said to Anna, "everything's going to be alrigh..."

"Stop talking and drop your weapons!" shouted Robert.

Kristoff looked to Isaac, motioning him to listened.

Isaac hesitated. "Drop your weapons" he ordered the guards. One by one, they dropped there weapons on the floor, kicking them forward.

"That's better! Now, get me a horse. I'm riding out of here, and if anyone follows me, she gets it..."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" yelled Kristoff.

"I'll let her go when I'm a good ways away!"

"You just wanted to kill us, you really think I'm just going to trust you riding a way with her?!"

"Well" remarked Robert. "That's a chance you'll have to be willing to take" he snickered.

Kristoff looked at Isaac, hoping he had a plan of some sort of plan. Looking back at Anna, Kristoff and Isaac saw someone show up from a hallway behind them. It was Craig.

Craig put his finger over his mouth, signaling them to be quiet. Slowly, he snuck up on Robert.

"If you let the Princess go now" said Isaac, trying to keep Robert distracted, "I promise we'll let you go. You have my word."

"Sorry, but as a professional assassin, I tend not to trust anyone. Now, meet my terms or I'll shoot!" he said, pushing the crossbow closer to Anna's head.

"OK!" yelled Kristoff. "We'll get you a horse! You win!" he shouted, seeing Craig is now just a few feet away, almost in range to strike.

"That's a good man. Now...lead me to the stabl..."

Craig was quick. Thinking of Anna's safety first, he grabbed to crossbow, pointing it away from her face. He pushed her out of harms way while trying to get control of the crossbow from Robert.

"What the...let go!" shouted Robert, trying to get control of his weapon.

Isaac instinctively ran forward, diving for his sword. Craig kept the weapon pointed up, well out of harms way.

"You asked for it" said Robert. He reached for one of his daggers and drew it. He thrusted the weapon into Craig, right into his chest, then pulled it out.

"NO!" screamed Isaac, just able to grab his sword.

Craig fell to his knees, clenching his chest in pain. Robert pushed the wounded Craig away, regaining control of the crossbow. He aimed it at Isaac.

Isaac was quicker, however. He threw his sword at Robert, impaling him in the heart.

Robert stepped back from the impact, clenching the sword in his chest. He looked to Isaac, but was quickly loosing consciousness. He fell to his knees, discharging the crossbow harmlessly into the ceiling. Then he fell down forward, dead.

"Craig!" shouted Isaac, rushing too his mentor's side. "Craig! Come on, speak to me buddy!"

Kristoff had since ran to Anna's side, helping her trembling body up. They turned, seeing Isaac hold Craig in his arms. Anna quickly moved towards them, horrified by Isaac's pained expression.

"Is...the Princess...safe?" asked Craig, struggling to breath.

"Yeah, you did great you old nut! You saved the day!"

"...Good..." he said, his breathing getting harder.

"Craig? Come on, don't do this to me!" cried Isaac, his eyes watering. "We need a doctor!" he called out.

Anna and Kristoff walked forward. Anna immediately went to Craig's side.

"You, you saved me" she said tearfully. "You saved us" she put her hand over her belly, indicating that she had a baby.

Craig's and Isaac's eyes went wide at the realization.

"Con...congratulations!" said Craig with a smile on his face. He then took Anna's hand. "Thank you...for what you did for me and...my friends..." he turned to Isaac. "...my family...my brothers..."

"Come on, you crazy old man, don't talk like that, you're going to be Ok" said Isaac.

Craig shook his head solemnly. "I'm afraid not...this time" he said, coughing violently.

At the end of the hall, Jase was leading Elsa through the halls, finding the group before them, with a dying Craig on the floor.

"What happened?!" asked Jase. Seeing Robert on the floor, he put his sword away, leaving Elsa to Craig's side. Elsa too ran forward, covering her mouth with her hands seeing Craig on the floor.

"He's been stabbed, Jase" said a tearful Isaac. Jase ran up, seeing the wound, mortally close to the heart.

"Craig..." said Jase.

"You two, watch after yourselves, you hear? And take care of your mother, Jase. I...I love you guys..." Craig said. His breath became irregular.

"Craig? Craig!" Yelled Jase.

Craig looked up, staring at something in the ceiling. "It's...beautiful..." he said. Then, he closed his eyes, his soul leaving his body.

Isaac was left there, holding his former mentor's body in his arms. He tired to hide the tears, but it was too much for him. A few sobs could be heard in the silent room. Jase held firm, but a single tear fell forward.

Kristoff held Anna close as she cried her eyes out for the man who saved her life. Elsa walked in and joined in, holding them close.

"He, he saved me" Anna cried between sobs. "He saved me, and the baby!"

Elsa looked at Anna puzzledly. "Baby?"

* * *

The next day, they held Craig's funeral.

Everyone was in black, remembering the fallen knight. Even Olaf managed to dress in black, finding some coal ash he used to his advantage. King Gideon and Gertrude likewise made an appearance. Though they did not know him, his actions signified that this was a man of great character.

After the funeral, and Craig was buried. Everyone left, minus Jase, Isaac, and Merriam, Jase's mother. They stayed with their old friend until the sunset. Isaac and Merriam left, leaving Jase alone.

Behind him, Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna walked up.

"Jase?" asked Elsa. Jase turned, seeing Anna with flowers. Acknowledging, he stepped aside as Anna and Kristoff walked forward to the grave.

"Thank you, for saving our lives" said Anna, resting the flowers on the grave. "Thanks to you, my baby will have a future, I only regret you won't be able to meet him or her. I promise, I will tell him or her about the brave man who saved us..." she said before breaking down.

"Our family will always remember what you did for us" said Kristoff, embracing Anna in his arms. "Thank you, Craig" he said, before leading Anna away.

This left just Elsa and Jase. Elsa walked forward stood before the tombstone.

"I wish I knew you better than I did. You, you saved my family today, and I can't repay you for that. I will ensure that your sacrifice will never be forgotten. Thank you."

Elsa turned to walk away, but Jase started talking.

"I'm sorry, that we had to find out about the baby under such, bitter circumstances. Craig wouldn't want us to mourn him when there is new life around."

Elsa turned to him, though his was still facing the grave. "It's OK. Today is his day."

"It probably made him proud, to sacrifice his life for a new one. He always saw life that way; a balance, giving and taking."

Elsa stood there, not saying a word as he spoke.

"After my father died he, he was there for me. I looked up to him, not like a father mind you, it was more of a big brother. He never tried to father me or order me around, but he was there for me, giving advice and encouragement, you know?"

Elsa nodded. "I know."

"He was a good man. I _very_ good man. Like I said, he never opened up much, but he didn't have to. He was just there. By my side, for everything."

His eyes immediately began to water up. "I'm sorry" he said, trying to wipe the tears away.

"No, don't hold it in" Elsa demanded gently. "Let it go."

Jase turned to Elsa. "He didn't deserve this...I miss him..." he cried, unable to contain it. Elsa went up and hugged him, ignoring whether or not they were "friends"; he needed someone.

"I miss him too" she said, shedding a tear herself. They stood there, hugging, as Jase mourned the death of his friend.

Elsa stood there, comforting the man who lost so much this day; a father, a brother, a friend. It was the first time Elsa saw him break down. Right now, he was not fearless knight she always knew... he was a man who needed a warm hug.

* * *

**Sometimes, even the toughest people need warm hugs****. **

**Wow, I never killed of a good guy before. I feel all empty inside.**

**I honestly never intended to kill of any of my good OC's (let alone a cannon character), but as life points out, good people are not immune to death. Though Craig wasn't a major character and he didn't play any big parts, he's still a good character and he went out like a boss. I'm going to miss this guy.**

**RIP Craig. **

**Review!**

* * *

**God Bless the USA**


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions and Secrets

Chapter 5

Decisions and Secrets

* * *

After the funeral, Anna and Kristoff went to the library, Anna unable to sleep. Anna leaned against Kristoff on the couch, staring at the fire. It was a strange day for both of them, filled with both boundless joy, and bitter sadness. Life, and death.

A little while passed when Elsa showed up. She sat across from them on one of the other chairs.

"Hey" Anna said simply, while Kristoff waved.

"Hi" said Elsa. "How are you guys holding up?"

Anna remained silent, looking down. Kristoff answered for her.

"We're still a little shaken up. Everything just happened so fast, you know?"

Elsa nodded. After a few minutes of just staring at the fire, Elsa decided to lighten the mood.

"I never got to congratulate you two, on the baby, I mean."

"Thanks Elsa" said Anna, her mood lightening. "Don't worry, I sure everyone missed the chance to do that. I still can't believe this is happening!"

"I know. Oh Anna, I'm so proud of you, both of you" she said, looking to Kristoff.

"Thanks" he said. "Guess that means I'm going to be a dad then, huh?"

Elsa nodded, looking at Anna. "And you a mother."

"And you and auntie!" said Anna excitingly.

"Oh, come on!" Elsa said, unable to hold a laugh. "Don't call me auntie, you know it makes me sound old."

"No it doesn't, don't be sensitive!" she said playfully.

Elsa just laughed. "I'm happy, really. I only wish momma and papa can be here to see us now."

"Yeah" said Anna, exchanging a sad look with Elsa.

"I'm sure they can see you guys from heaven" said Kristoff. "They _are_ proud of you, both of you" he said, looking at both Elsa and Anna.

Elsa nodded. "Well, we should get to bed; we an early meeting tomorrow."

She got up, followed by Kristoff and Anna. "What are you going to do?" asked Kristoff.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it..."

* * *

The next morning, the council room was filled with emotion, mostly anger. At first , the councilmen chatted amongst themselves, mostly about the events that took place yesterday, with the attempted assassination of Anna and Kristoff and the loss of Sir Craig. Then, when Elsa entered the room, everyone fell silent. As she went to her seat, Anna, Kristoff, Jase and Isaac entered.

"Your majesty" said Councilman Daniel. "Isn't it a little unorthodox to have two knights in a council meeting?"

Elsa turned to glare at him. "Councilman Daniel, Sir Craig was murdered yesterday by a man sent by Captain Lars, defending my sister! He was a close friend and they have every right to be here!" she said.

Daniel slunk back into his chair, embarrassed. A few minutes later, Gideon and Gertrude entered the room, escorted by two guards.

"Sorry we're late, you majesty" said Gideon. "I'm afraid I'm still not familiar with your castle."

"I understand" she said.

Gideon was of average height, somewhere in his late twenties, with light brown hare and a thin demeanor. His mother, easily in her 50s, was a tad shorted, but still agile for her age.

After everyone took there seats, Elsa stood up. "Gentlemen, thank you for meeting on such short notice. Although this is a grave day, every cloud has a silver lining it seems..."

Elsa turned to Anna and Kristoff. "Gentlemen, let me be the first to announce that my sister, princess Anna, is with child."

Immediately, many of the councilmen broke out in applause, causing Anna to blush. After a solemn day, Elsa was glad to see some joy in the castle. After everyone spoke their mind, Elsa raised her hands to quiet it down.

"As hard as it is to keep a secret, I urge you to not say this to anyone until we have made the official announcement to the kingdom."

After some nods, Elsa cleared her throat, and continued...

"As you know, A dear friend of ours, Sir Craig, was killed yesterday, saving the life of Princess Anna, Prince Kristoff..."

Kristoff rolled his eyes at the word "prince"

"...and their unborn baby from a would be assassin."

After the brief commotion, Elsa continued. "Captain Lodin" she turned to a man sitting at the far end of the table. "Could you please present your findings of the man?"

The man named Lodin stepped forward. "Yes, your majesty."

He stepped forward, several papers in his hand. "Based on the man's belongings we found, we found that the assassin's name was Neil Thornston. He is a bounty hunter who is wanted in several kingdoms for numerous assassinations. He was carrying this..."

Lodin pulled out a parchment and placed it on the table. "It says: 'five thousand marks for the life of Princess Anna of Arendelle. Extra for her extended family. No reward if Queen is harmed... Signed, Captain Lars, of the Red Dragon.'"

He then turned to the crowd. "Based on that last statement, this attack was obviously meant to harm the Queen in an indirect way, either to send a message or to break her majesties spirit."

"I think this is more the latter" said councilman Andar. "If he wanted to send a message, Lars would have sent a threat or a sign. Murdering the princess would be too savage to simply send a message."

"But, why would he want to do that?" asked Kai. "Surely, he would want to try to keep the Queen out of this. If he succeeded, that would send the message that he wanted direct war."

As he councilors debated the reason's for Lar's attack (which was unsettling Anna, by the way), Elsa tried to get a better look at the note itself.

"Captain Lodin" she asked. "Can I see that note?"

"Of course" he said, handing it over to her. At the bottom of the page, Elsa saw an insignia, meant to be the sign of Captain Lars. It was an anchor, with the top of it turning into a dragon's head, with what appeared to be smoke surrounding the insignia, appearing to create a circle. Elsa stared and studied the insignia. There was something about it...

"Elsa?" Asked Anna.

Elsa turned, seeing that the rest of the council was still in debate, leaving Anna the only one to notice Elsa's fascination with the note.

Snapping out of it, Elsa turned to Anna, then the council.

"Gentlemen! Please, let's not speculate about the details!"

Immediately, they turned to their queen.

"It is obvious that this Captain Lars wants nothing but harm both Arendelle and my family. We know he is particularly interested in me for obvious reasons, and he wants to get to me somehow."

She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "Now, as long as he controls Berglia, and Princess Kira for that matter, he will always be a threat, not only to us but to everyone. He has shown that he is not above outright murder. So, we have only a few choices: We can sit here and wait for him to come to us, or until he sends countless assassins until one of them succeeds, which is not an option. We can form an army with our allies and attack, but with the power to send blizzard's and avalanches, only massive casualties will result."

Elsa breathed in. "Or, our one and only option: I go there, with a group small enough to avoid detection, and face Princess Kira in an attempt to free her from Captain Lar's control and end his reign."

The room went silent, Elsa anxious for an answer. Elsa turned to Anna, who was expressionless, for she was half expecting this.

"Your majesty, are you sure?" asked Kai.

"This madness!" exclaimed Daniel. "You are ruling monarch, not some vigilante! You can't be expected to just..."

"I think it has become clear on my coronation that I am _not_ a typical monarch, councilman Daniel!" she snapped. "While I am the sovereign queen of Arendelle, I have been given a gift, a gift that can do great good, but not while sitting on a throne!"

After a moment to calm her nerves, Elsa calmed her nerves a bit. "Someone has died, gentlemen, died saving the life of my family! I will not dishonor his memory by doing nothing!"

"Now, I have presented my strategy before you, a strategy I have already told my family. If you have any objections or any better suggestions, I suggest you tell me now."

The room was quiet, minus the sound of breathing. For moments, no one said anything.

Reluctantly, Anna sat up. "Though I'm not happy with it, I stand by my sister" she said.

"So do I" said Kristoff.

"I move with her Majesty's decision" said Kai, raising his hand.

One by one, all of the advisor's raised their hands.

"Thank you. Now, I dismiss this court until further notice as I make the necessary preparations."

* * *

Walking away from the meeting, King Gideon walked up to Elsa, who was walking to her chambers while Anna and Kristoff went to the physician for a much needed physical.

"Thank you" he said. "For agreeing to help my sister."

"Your Majesty..." said Elsa.

"Please, call me Gideon."

"OK, Gideon, Lars has proven to be ruthless and dangerous to Arendelle. I want him out of your kingdom as much as I do... and, I sympathize with your sister. I know what it is like to be used for your powers, and to be forced to act against your will."

Gideon nodded.

"Your Maj... Gideon" Elsa started again. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened? How did Kira end up being his captive?"

Gideon bowed his head, obviously troubled by the question.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't..."

"No, please. You have done so much already, you deserve answers... It happened when I was 13, she was 10 at the time. The night before, we had finished playing, just, playing as we always did, when out parents took us to bed. The next morning, she was just, gone. No note, no signs of struggles, not even a broken window. One day she was there, the next, she was gone."

Gideon took a breath. "My father sent search parties in every direction, land sea...everywhere. Not a clue. No one in the castle was found guilty or even suspected of foul play. To this day, we have no idea how they got in."

Elsa couldn't help but feel some sympathy for this man. While she too had been through hell for thirteen years, at least she was in her own home, and Anna knew she was alive and well the whole time.

"And now" he continued, "Some man waltzes into my kingdom, and within an hour, reveals that he had my sister; no prior threats, no suspicions, and uses her to take over... I still can't believe how quickly this all happened. It's like he had this planned to a "T" for ages, but chooses to attack now."

Elsa took a second to respond.

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why is he doing this now? I mean, he had your sister, Kira, for thirteen years. He could have used her for anything in all that time, and he left _me_ alone. Why not kidnap me? And why now?"

Gideon just stared at her, dumbfounded as she was.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elsa went to the library, looking for answers; answers she wasn't sure she wanted answered. Something about that symbol, the calling card of Captain Lars, reminded her of something. She was going through books, looking anxiously for one.

"Elsa?" said a voice from behind. Elsa turned, seeing that it was Anna. "Are you OK?"

"I'm, uh, fine. I'm just looking for something" she said, pulling out book after book. "What did the doctor say?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He said everything's fine. Apparently I'm healthy and I'm already a month into it."

"Really? That's great!" said Elsa excitingly, though still looking through the books anxiously.

Anna stared at her, knowing her mind was somewhere else. "Does this happen to be about the letter you were so curious about, is it?" she asked, referring to the assassin's letter.

Elsa turned, defeated. "Was I that obvious?"

Anna nodded, crossing her arms. "You were kind of in a trance there for a minute. What was that about?"

Finally, Elsa found the book she was looking for. "Here you are!" she said, ignoring Anna's question as she quickly brought it to a nearby desk.

"Papa's book?" Anna asked. Indeed, it was the book. The same book their father used to track down the trolls when Anna's head was struck. The same book that Hans stole, giving him knowledge of both the Ice King and the Dark Mirror.

"Yes" said Elsa. She just stood there, looking at the unopened book. To Anna, it looked like she was afraid to open it.

"You know how to open it?" asked Anna.

"Oh, yes" said a jittery Elsa. Slowly, nervously, she opened the inside cover of the book. Flipping it over, she found the Arendellian crest branded on the inner cover. Elsa sighed in relief.

Anna noticed Elsa's sudden relief. "What did you think it was going to be?" asked Anna. It was normal, after all, for all books in the royal library to be marked on the inside cover, indicating the ownership.

"No, I just thought, I remembered something else here, but, I was obviously mistaken" she said, about to close the book.

Before she could, though, she noticed a sliver of the parchment binding the inner cover coming loose. Eying it and gently pulling it to the side, she realized that this was pasted over, with something underneath. She gently pulled the parchment even more, revealing that it was not part of the original cover.

"Elsa, you're going to rip..." said Anna, not knowing what Elsa was going after. Elsa saw under the bit she had already removed a streak of red. Gasping, she immediately pulled away the rest of the parchment, revealing the symbol beneath it.

Elsa took a step back, as did Anna, seeing the shape of the symbol, revealing the owner, the former owner at least, of their late father's book. On the inside cover, was an anchor, with the top end of it taking the shape of a dragon's head; the calling card of Captain Lars.

* * *

_It was early morning, and five year old Elsa was already up, wanting a glass of milk. Normally, she would wait for her parents to wake her up for breakfast, but she didn't eat well last night, and milk sounded good for some reason. She wasn't supposed to be up, but this was a time when Elsa tended to be a little more reckless; not Anna reckless, but the kind expected for a girl her age, especially someone who never had a life altering accident, yet._

_As she sneaked down the hall, she heard footsteps, and voices heading her way. If she was caught, it would mean no chocolates for desert that night, so discovery was not an option. She ran to a nearby room. Her father usually used it for speaking privately with guests, but this early in the morning, it was usually vacant. Quickly, she rushed inside, gently closing the door behind her._

_Pressing her ear to the door in the dark room, Elsa waited for whoever it was to pass._

_"Thank you for meeting me at such a late hour" said her father's voice. "Please, this way, no one will hear us in here."_

_They were walking right to the room she was currently hiding it._

_"Oh, great!" she mumbled to herself. Quickly, she ran to the curtains covering the windows, hiding behind them, just as the doors opened._

_"I am honored that the King of Arendelle is in need of my, services" said another, unfamiliar voice._

_Elsa didn't know him, but she did not like the sound of his voice. It was deep and heavily accented. She couldn't pin-point it at the time, but something about it sounded untrustworthy._

_Her father lit the candles in the room, illuminating the room to a point that Elsa could see the man's face; he had a short goatee, with rings on his ears, and tattoos lining his arms. He had on a dark brown coat, similar to what sailors wore. He was easily in his late thirties. There was something about his face, however, that made Elsa glad she was hiding. She did not like the vibe he was giving of, not at all._

_"Now, if we can get down to the reason I called you" said king Adgar, sitting down at his desk. "And remember, you are sworn to secrecy, no one is to know about this" he said sternly._

_The man nodded with a sly look on his face. "Of course."_

_Elsa was perplexed; her father was not only a strict follower of the rules, but he was also a great judge of character, sniffing out a weasel a mile away. Why was her father so trusting of this guy?_

_"It's my daughter. She is, gifted..."_

_"Really?"_

_"In short, she was born with a, gift, a power, over ice and snow."_

_The man suddenly seemed alert, almost excited. "You mean, she has the power of ice and snow? She can, _create_ snow, ice..."_

_"And wind, and they are getting stronger..."_

_The man took a frew steps around, pondering, stroking his goatee. "And you say she was, born, with it?"_

_Adgar nodded. "Yes, what does that have to do with anything?"_

_The man shrunk back, suddenly aware of himself. "I, it's just, it is such a rare gift. I myself haven't heard of anyone with such a gift in over sixty years, well before I was born. Your daughter, I am sure, might be the only one left with the gift."_

_Adgar tapped his fingers on the table, nervous. "So, this, gift, it's that rare?"_

_"Indeed. It was more common in earlier times, but now... in this time when magic has all but left this world, it is unheard of."_

_Adgar pondered this. "Then that is why I need your help. She is getting stronger, and I don't know what to expect. I fear for her..."_

_"As you should" said the man. "Why, ice magic is considered to be some of the most beautiful, and dangerous, of the magic a human can possess."_

_King Adgar stared as the man paused, pondering to himself._

_"I do not know much about this type of magic, but there is a race of people, beings I should say, a race of rock trolls. There are some not far from here, who should be able to help" he said, reaching for a book from his coat._

_"This is the sole sum of all I know on ice magic and the trolls. You'll need this more than I will."_

_The man gave Adgar the book. He went to grab it but dropped it accidentally, it's pages falling open. Elsa was taken of guard by the thud, freezing a small part of the floor beneath her feet. Luckily, the curtain managed to hide it. Elsa could clearly see on the inside cover, a symbol. She wasn't familiar with it, but it looked like an anchor, with a dragon's head imbedded in it somehow._

_"Sorry, butterfingers" said Adgar as he bent down and picked it up. "Thank you. This will help tremendously" he said, taking a small bag out of his drawer. "Here, for your troubles."_

_The man accepted the payment. "Glad to be of assistance, your Majesty."_

_"Thank you" said Adgar_

_"You're very welcome, your majesty" he said, turning and leaving. Adgar went behind him, extinguishing the candles as he left. As he closed the door behind him, Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief. She was curious to this mysterious stranger, and why he was talking to Pappa about her gift. _

_Believing she would be in trouble for saying anything, she kept it a secret, a secret that would be forgotten for a long, long time._

* * *

**And the plot thickens! Be patient as more answers, and questions, are revealed. **

**I was able to get a lot of chapters up recently, but due to calculus, I'll have to postpone chapters for this week, sorry.**

**Please review! More reviews equals more frequent chapters! **


	7. Chapter 6: Baby Shower

Chapter 6:

Baby Shower

**Hello, sorry about the wait, but Calculus is time consuming. **

**To Guest. Yes, Hans is a great villain. I personally liked him as a villain because he did not fit the profile of most Disney villains. He is not obvious, appearing as the hero when he is actually the villain, which is what a real smart, evil man would do. He could also quickly alter his plan when he needed too. But, I've already used him in two stories, and using the same villain over and over again can get boring, and I wanted to make an OC villain. Also, Batman and the Doctor had more good villains than just the Joker or Daleks. Though...**

**Anyway, back to the story.**

* * *

Elsa and Anna remained there, staring at the book with the newly revealed pirate insignia on it. After a few moments, Anna was the first to speak.

"What? How? Why is _that_ in there?!" she asked, recognizing the symbol in the book from the letter. "What does that mean?!"

Elsa slowly picked up the book, her memories flooding. "I, I've seen him before..." she said, as if to herself.

"What? Who?" Anna asked.

"Lars! He, he's been here before! He gave Pappa this book!"

"What? Whoa, slow down, slow down!" said Anna, feeling dizzy. Immediately, the overprotective sister went to Anna's side and helped her to the couch to site.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she said annoyingly. "Just, tell me what you meant. How could have Pappa known about this evil pirate guy?"

"He was in this castle before" Elsa said. "A long time ago, before the accident..."

Elsa retold her account of what she saw that night, about the strange man who gave her father the book, how it was supposed to help him understand her powers.

"...I had forgotten about that night for so long, until I saw that letter."

They paused, allowing this to sink in.

"But, Elsa" said Anna when she was finished. "What does this mean? Did Pappa know he was a pirate?"

"I don't know... Sheez, how can I forget something like that?!" she asked herself angrily.

"Elsa, this, this means that he knew about you, for a very long time. He could have kidnapper you a long time ago..."

"But why didn't he?" asked Elsa. "Why Princess Kira, and not me? And, why did help father with my powers and kidnapped Kira instead?"

"I wish I knew Elsa."

Both sisters paused for a minute, letting this new development sink in. Then, Kristoff and Olaf entered the room.

"Hey guys. Did Anna tell you about..." Kristoff started to say, but noticed the distressed looks on the girls' faces. "...what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just we found out our father knew Lars and he gave him that book..." rambled Anna.

"What? Slow down... Lars gave your father, the king, what book?"

Elsa sat up and picked it up from where she dropped it. "This book."

Both Kristoff and Olaf stared in disbelief. "That book? Isn't that..."

"The one my father used to find the Valley of living rocks, yes."

"But, how..."

"We don't know..." she said.

Pause

Then, an idea struck her and she turned to Kristoff, "I think a visit to our in-laws have been long over due" said Elsa. "Maybe they know something about this."

"Well, that, and we have to tell them the big news" said Anna, perking up.

"Oh, yes. Mom will kill me if I don't tell her right away" he said.

"Say" said Olaf. "Let's all go, maybe they'll throw a party!"

"Um, it might not be a good time..." said Anna, thinking about current events.

"No" said Elsa. "Now is the best time. You and Kristoff are having a baby, and there has been nothing but gloomy faces around this castle. We _need_ to celebrate this you two" she said, pulling Anna up and bringing her to Kristoff. "We are going to the trolls to discuss our, findings... but first, we are going to celebrate!"

Kristoff nodded. "Well, it's not like we have a choice. They are capable of planning a wedding in less than a minute, just wait till they hear about the baby."

"Great!" said Olaf.

"I wonder what their initial reaction will be like!" said Anna.

Kristoff's eyes went wide.

* * *

They went wide again when the trolls screamed at the top of their lungs.

"THEY"RE HAVING A BABY!" they screamed right after Anna told them.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" shouted Boulda. "It's about time deary! I've been waiting since your wedding for this day. It's about time you two got busy!"

"MOM!" complained an irritated Kristoff wile Anna's face went red in embarrassment.

It was a small, private celebration, consisting of only Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf (and Anna and Elsa's horses of course, but they don't have personalities, so I'll just leave them out). Jase and Isaac also came, insisting they come for protection.

"Come on!" shouted Boulda, "we must have a baby shower!"

"Yes!" all the trolls screamed.

"What?" complained Isaac. "Wait, wait, wait, I thought this was a party, not no baby shower!"

"We're throwing a party for the baby, what did you think it meant?" deadpanned Jase.

"Guess we're going to get an overdose of feminization toady (sigh)."

The trolls started presenting the couple with gifts, usually in the form of moss baby clothes and stone baby toys. Boulda and the other female trolls talked non-stop about motherly advice and baby names. Some of the trolls came forward with trays (and by trays, I mean flat stones) of food, many of which new and unfamiliar. Anna eyed them suspiciously, while Kristoff and Sven chowed down.

Elsa stood nearby, seeing Anna glow with happiness and proudness. She noticed Jase standing nearby and walked over.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" he replied simply.

Awkward silence.

They both started talking at the same time. After a second to decide who should speak first, Jase did.

"Listen, I'm, I'm sorry, about the other day. I shouldn't have said that."

Elsa nodded. "You were honest."

"I still shouldn't have said that. You were my friend yesterday. You were my shoulder to cry on, and what I said was wrong... Elsa, I love you, and if you want me to be a friend, than that's what I'll be."

He raised his hand to her. "Friends?"

Elsa looked at his extended hand, then to Jase. "Friends, for now anyway" she said, shaking his hand. "I, I need to go see Gran Pabbie now, please, escuse me."

Elsa walked away, leaving Jase with a little hope in his heart. His best friend, Isaac, walked up.

"Women, huh?"

Jase turned to him, annoyed. "You're eating insect larvae, you know?"

Isaac immediately started spitting out what he was eating. "Ugh! (spit) Why don't people tell me what this stuff is?!"

"People usually ask if they don't know!" said an amused Jase.

* * *

"Good evening your Majesty" Gran Pabbie greeted. "Congratulations on behalf of your new niece or nephew."

"Thank you" she said. "Listen, there is something I must ask of you."

"Of course" he said.

Slowly, Elsa took a book she had concealed in her coat. She opened up the inside cover and showed Pabbie the insignia.

"Does this, mean anything to you?" she asked.

Pabbie took the book from her hands, staring at the insignia. "It is odd..."

"Do you recognize it?" she asked.

Pabbie shook his head. "No, I'm sorry" he said as he started to flip through the book. "But this book...where did you get this?"

"It was my father's" said Elsa. "It's the same book he used to find you, and the same book Hans used to find the Ice King, and the Dark Mirror...And now" she pointed to the insignia "it bears the mark of a man named Lars who attacked the kingdom of Berglia, controlling a woman who can control ice and snow."

Pabbie slowly looked up from the book, meeting Elsa's eyes, shocked by this revelation. "Another? Who? Are you certain?"

Elsa nodded. "A room full of dignitaries witnessed it, Jase and Isaac among them. She, she is the King's long lost sister."

"What?"

"Apparently, she was kidnapped at a young age, and she had been brainwashed to do Lars' bidding. The King is sure of it."

Pabbie glanced back at the book, than to Elsa. "I, I can't believe it. It was a rarity just for one born with the power to exist in this time, but two? And he's controlling her?"

Elsa nodded.

"Oh my...this isn't good. Elsa, I may not know this Lars, but I can tell you right of the back, he is dangerous beyond comprehension."

Elsa stared at the old troll. "How do you know?"

"To control one's mind is not an easy feat for men" he said. "For trolls and some other creatures, it can come easy, but for man, even a human sorcerer, is very difficult, but not impossible."

"In lands far north, magic and ice still reigns supreme, were the northern lights radiate more than anywhere else in the world, far outside the reach of many, protected by treacherous waters and terrible monsters. The ground itself illuminates with magic, much like the ground beneath us here" he said looking down, touching the earth. "It is so rare this far south. It is the reason you rarely find folk like our kind anymore, as the magic leaves this earth."

Elsa looked at him grimly. "Will magic eventually leave the earth, all of it?"

He turned to her. "People like you, my dear Elsa, are a rare gem in this world" he said, as if he was trailing of topic. Lost in his thoughts, he snapped back to reality. "No, in answer to your question. It has become rare, falling into the realm of myth and legend, but it will linger on. You, I, and this Princess of Berglia are a testament to that."

He looked up, seeing the Northern Lights flicker overhead. He seemed aloof, distant in thought to Elsa. Then, he looked back to her. "I could go on and on about the lands of the Far North. But now we must focus on the present. Elsa, whatever you decide to retaliate against this man, practice extreme caution. The magic that can be manipulated by normal men may seem weak compared to yours, but in knowledgeable hands, he can use your own magic against you. Remember the crystals we used to help rid your body of the Dark Mirror?"

Elsa grimaced at the memory, particularly the turquoise crystal, the one that robbed her of her powers, even if it was only for a few days.

"I said those types of crystals are rare here, but up north..."

"He could have a whole stock pile of them."

Pabbie nodded. "I would come if I could, but we cannot leave this type of earth for more than a few days at best."

"I understand..." she said, looking back to the party. "I think we've talked enough about grim thoughts, let's go see how my sister is taking all of this attention" she said with a smile.

With that, Elsa and the old troll rejoined the celebration.

* * *

After their night of celebration, the group returned to the castle, drowsy from the long and drawn out celebration. There spirits lifted, everyone slept peacefully that night. Everyone, that was, minus Elsa.

She stayed up that night, contemplating Pabbie's warning. Everything she knew about magic was flipped upside down. What did this man have? Not only does he have a princess with ice powers, but he has who knows what else on his side. The mystery surrounding this obscure pirate grew and grew, and she saw his face before, in her own home.

Eventually, though, she did fall asleep, waking up later than usual. Realizing the time, she quickly got up and got ready for breakfast.

As she turned a corner, she found Kristoff, alone with Olaf, who had asked a curious question.

"So, how did the baby end up in Anna's stomach?" he asked.

Kristoff froze, holding his fork inches from his mouth. "Uh, why do you ask?" he asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, curious, I guess."

Kristoff put his fork down, awkwardly trying to come up with an answer. "Uh, well, that question should only be answered by parents, and since Elsa did technically made you..."

"Oh, I am _not_ having that conversation!" said Elsa, entering the room.

"Why?" asked Olaf cluelessly.

"Because, you're technically only three years old, you have to be..." she thought of a random number, "18 years before you can know."

"Oh" he said, almost disappointed. "OK" he continued, grabbing a muffin and eating it. Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Where's Anna?" asked Elsa.

"I let her sleep in this morning" he said. "Figure she needed her sleep last night."

"Who said I needed sleep?" asked Anna, coming out of nowhere behind them. "I've never been (yawns) more awake in my life."

"Anna, you should be resting" said Kristoff, immedialty getting up to help Anna to the table.

"Hey, I'm pregnant, not fragile. Sheez, there's not even a bump yet. Let me live a little before this little guy starts weighing me down" she said annoyed.

"Alright, fine" he said, moving a chair out for her.

"Although, seeing all this extra attention, maybe I should get pregnant more often" she joked.

Kristoff rolled his eyes while Elsa giggled.

"Alright, so, what did Gran Pabbie tell you, sis?" asked Anna.

"Well, he answered some questions."

"Oh, that's good." said Olaf.

"...then he gave me more questions."

"Oh, that's bad."

* * *

**Sorry again for the delay, but school is murder (I think they might actually be trying to kill me via insanity), so my chapters will possibly be two-three weeks apart. Sorry, but life goes on. **

**REVIEW! IT JUST MIGHT INSPIRE ME TO WRITE FASTER!**


	8. Chapter 7: Wesley, Wes for Short

Chapter 7:

Wesley, Wes for Short

**Hello.**

**To Mudd123: Listen, Hans is dead. He might come back in the form of flashback or apparition or something, but he _is _dead, and will remain dead, unless I get some epiphany moment that would warrant his return (and somehow miraculously survive a three-way death), but as of my current outline, he is dead. Let it go! (Sorry, I had to find and excuse to say it).**

**Anyway... Due to a radical shift in my outline, the title has been changed, since it will no longer apply to the main story arch (sorry). Don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm restarting, as all the previous chapters still apply. **

**Also, I'm introducing a new OC, and he will be comical, that's all I'm saying...**

* * *

"...So, what you're saying is, this dude is more than meets the eye?" asked Olaf.

Elsa just finished explaining to Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf what had Pabbie told her at the breakfast table.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" she said.

"Wow, Pabbie always told me about lands to the north, but, I didn't think anyone could get there" said Kristoff.

"Well, apparently Lars did. Pabbie said it's the only way he could find a way to control Princess Kira."

"And, did he say anything about father? Did he know about Lars?" asked Anna.

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. He didn't know anything about that" she said solemnly.

Anna bowed her head. "I just don't get it."

Kristoff put his arm on his wife's shoulder. "Hey, let's not worry about that now."

"When we save Berglia and capture Lars" Elsa said with a smirk. "I'll ask him personally."

Anna smiled. "So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"We're still going along with our original plan; we go over there, kick his butt, and come home."

Kristoff couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like a plan!"

Anna, turning serious, turned to Elsa. "Hey, Els..."

Just then, without warning, a guard burst into the room.

"Your Majesty, there is a messenger here from Berglia!"

"Please, make sure he's real this time!" cut in Anna.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, the messenger was immediately surrounded by a multitude of guards, Jase and Isaac included. He quickly raised his hands as they pointed their swords at him.

He gulped nervously. "Uh, did I do something wrong?" the young man asked.

"I don't know, did you?" asked Isaac. "Are you even a real messenger?"

"Yes! Here, look, I have the seal of..."

"Yeah, so did the last guy. We're going to need a little more..."

"Jonathan?" asked a voice from behind him. Turning around, Isaac watched as Gideon walked through the courtyard, followed by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"King Gideon!" called the man named Jonathan.

"You, know this guy?" asked Isaac.

"Yes, he's my captain's second in command" he said, turning to Jonathan. "It's good to see you old friend."

Immedialty, Isaac and the others retracted there swords. Jonathan lowered his hands in relief, giving Isaac an annoyed glare.

"It is good to see you safe and sound, your Majesty" he said, giving a quick bow to Gideon. "Captain Anders sent me with a message."

"Excellent" said Gideon, who turned to Elsa. "May we meet in privacy, your Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "Of course, we'll meet in the thrown room."

Jonathan followed the two monarchs as they re-entered the castle.

* * *

Just outside Arendelle, a puff of smoke flashed behind some bushes. Walking through, a man, with a mask and a pirate's hat, looked out over Arendelle.

"OK" he said to himself, holding his chin as he examined the layout. "Small castle, plenty of hiding places, oh, this should be easy! It's been a while since I've been on a kidnapping job!" he said excitedly, rubbing his hands. "But first, lunch! I hope someone serves struva down there!"

* * *

Inside the thrown room, everyone gathered around for Jonathan's report. Not used often, the throne room consisted of the throne (obviously), lined with many chairs. While the council room was meant for matters within the kingdom, the throne room was meant for forgeign affairs and special occasions. This was both.

Elsa sat on the throne (Even though it is a modest one, it still made her uncomfortable, being the center of attention), while less extravagant chairs made a circle to her left and right, around the Berglian messenger.

"Go ahead John" said Gideon. "We are amongst friends here."

John nodded. "Very well your Majesty. Captain Anders has sent me to tell you that he, along with many heads of staff and many refuges, has taken shelter in nearby Clydesdale."

"Excellent. What about the capital? Has anyone received word on Princess Kira?"

"A storm surrounds the city, and though it was difficult to navigate through it, our spies have reported Lar's pirate thugs are patrolling the city, looting and terrorizing wherever they go... As for the Princess, he has kept her inside the castle at all times, beyond the reach of the spies."

"And Lars?"

Jonathan nodded. "He stays inside. There are sentries, awaiting word for the messages to arrive. I don't think he intends of showing his face until then."

"Coward" muttered Kristoff.

"Indeed" responded John. "The Captain wants me to return as soon as possible to confirm your safety, and if your have any orders."

Gideon turned to Elsa. She gave him a nod, then turned back to John. "Tell him we will be there shortly, for Her Majesty Queen Elsa has agreed to aid us in reclaiming our home, and our princess."

John looked to the Queen, than back to his King. "Of course!" he said with a smile, turning for the door, but, remembering his manners, turned to the Queen.

"Thank you, your majesty. For everything!"

Elsa nodded. "You are most welcome" she responded, smiling at the young man's enthusiasm.

John turned to leave, making his way to his horse to ride back to Clydesdale.

King Gideon turned to Elsa. "Elsa, forgive me for being blunt, but when will we be leaving?"

Elsa sat up from her throne. "We'll leave in the morning. The sooner the better. The meeting is dismissed, we need to prepare for tomorrow."

With that, everyone got up and went to leave. Before Elsa could leave, however, she was stopped by Anna and Kristoff.

"Elsa" said Anna. "We need to discuss something..."

* * *

A guard was walking along the castle walls, keeping the castle safe from intruders. Especially after the attack by the assassin, Elsa had ordered Captain Lodin to double the guard, with constant patrols to make sure no one could break in.

"I don't see why I have to be up for six hours straight" he said to himself, yawning. "I mean, who'd be stupid enough to try anything again?"

The guard passed one of the sentry towers, he noticed that he could see no-one inside. Immediately, he ran into the tower and up the stairs. When he reached the top, he found a fellow guard on the floor.

"What the..." he asked, running over to check the man. He sighed in relief to find him still breathing.

"What happened here?" he asked himself, drawing his sword. "Who did this?"

"That would be, me!" said a voice from behind. Before the guard could turn, he felt a blow to the back of his head, everything going black.

The man with the mask, proudly standing over his victim, took out a struva from his coat, and took a bite.

"Okey doky, take out the guards, done. Now, time for me to use my sack!"

* * *

Elsa turned to meet Anna and Kristoff. "Yes?"

Anna bit her lip. "I...I mean we... we were thinking..." Anna started to say, but couldn't get the words out. She turned to her husband.

"We think we should sit this one out" he said.

Elsa blinked. "What?"

"It's not that we don't want too!" blurted out Anna. "It's just, it might be dangerous, and I have a baby, and you know me, I'm not the safest person around and..."

"Anna, wait, slow down!" cut in Elsa. "You, you're doing this for the baby?"

Anna nodded. "I almost died two days ago, Elsa... You know me, I'd gladly take the risk with you... but..."

"You don't want anything to happen to the baby?" said Elsa, completing her sentence.

Anna nodded again.

Elsa sighed, feeling herself torn inside. "Are you sure about this?"

"We haven't decided yet" said Kristoff. "We, thought we should let you know, in case we decide against it, leaving that is."

Elsa nodded. "I can't make you come. You are a family now and must make responsible decisions."

"Elsa" said Anna. "I'm sorry..."

"No, don't be" Elsa said, holding Anna by the shoulders. "You're right. I should have suggested it first, actually... No matter what you decide, I'll support you."

Anna nodded. "Thank you."

"Just don't take to long. We're leaving early, so let me know by dinner."

Anna nodded, and she and Kristoff walked away, leaving Elsa alone. Elsa let out a long, depressing sigh.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff walked away from the Throne room, leaving to one of the side doors into the gardens outside.

"She took it well" said Kristoff.

"No she didn't" shot back Anna. "I could tell, she was devastated!"

Kristoff sat down with his wife on one of the benches.

"Kristoff, I can't do this to her. I think..."

"Hey, Elsa's a grown woman, and she's been holding up well as Queen for a while now. I think she can handle herself."

"Yes, but what if she let's her fear get the better of her again? I need to be there if she..."

"I thought she was over that?"

"She is" she said, turning her eyes to the side. "Sort off. I mean.. you heard what Gran Pabbie said, this guy could have all sorts of magic doohickeys. What if he has more of those evil mirror shards, or worse?"

"So, what can you do about it?"

"Well, if he does something to her, I could help her out of it again. You remember that Dark Mirror thing Hans did to her, I was the only one who could reach her!"

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders. "Alright fine, you got me..."

"What do you mean?!" Anna snapped. "You're supposed to be the voice of reason! You're supposed to talk me out of it! What about the baby!"

"And that's a good point too!" He said. He took Anna's hands and held them. "Look, this is not going to be an easy decision. There are two people we love that we need to think about" he said, putting his hand on Anna's still flat stomach. "But either way, we have to accept that they'll be risks involved, no matter what we choose."

Anna sighed. "When did life get so hard?"

"Apparently it comes with being a parent" Kristoff said with a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Anna sighed and looked up. "Can we please get a sign!" she screamed dramatically.

As if in answer, a man, with a red and white cloth tied around his head, covering his face from the nose up, a pirate hat, bits of black leather armor encasing burgundy clothing, and a light coat, leapt down from his hiding place in a tree into the snow.

"Hello!" he said on the way down, startling Kristoff and Anna to there feet.

"Princess Anna and Kristopher borg...blag..." he took out a sheet of paper from his pocket, "Bjorg...man, I presume?" he asked in a sly voice. He had two swords over his back, one of which he was gripping.

"Wha? Who are you?!" asked Anna, while Kristoff pushed her behind him.

"I go by many names, but you can call me, Wesley. I know, it's not the most threatening name, so you can call me Wes if you want..."

"Get away you creep!" yelled Kristoff. "Guards!"

"Awe, don't call the guards!" he complained. "It'll only make my job that much harder! That, and I kind of knocked them out..."

"What job?!"

"Well, Normally I'm a mercenary, but since Lars changed his mind..."

"Lars?!" screamed Anna. "That nut Lars sent you?!"

"Yeah, he is a bit nutty, isn't he?" he asked himself, rubbing his chin. "... Anyway, he changed his mind and wants me to kidnap you instead of assassinate you. Here, check it out!" He pulled a large, burlap sack from his jacket, holding it proudly. "I've got the sack and everything!"

Kristoff and Anna stared at this odd man. Though he was an apparent mercenary, he seemed, off, like he wasn't taking anything seriously. Kristoff shook it off...

"Anna, run!" yelled Kristoff as he charged Wes, taking him by surprise. Though hesitant, Anna fled, her motherly instincts taking over.

"I'll get help!" she said as she ran.

Kristoff knocked the mercenary and pinned him to the ground, then started punching his face.

"Stay!"

Punch

"Away!"

Punch

"From!"

Punch

"My!"

Punch

"Wife!"

Wes, briefly getting his bearings between punches, held his hand up, grabbing Kristoff's next punch.

"Aw man! You broke my smolder!" he said, shifting his weight around, throwing Kristoff off. On his feet, Wes quickly took off after Anna.

* * *

Elsa walked through the hallways, lost in thought.

She wouldn't let it show, but she was scared. She was about to go after a man, with a mind-controlled ice wielder at his side, with who knows how many other surprises up his sleeve. And to top it all off, he had a connection to her father, which deeply troubled her.

She walked to a nearby window and, raising her arm, she let her magic swirl around it. Out of the mist of magic and snow formed a hawk out of snow, a snow hawk if you will. It screeched in delight as Elsa stroked its chin. Much like her ice dress, the hawk's feathers were interlaced in fractals of crisscrossing ice, giving them the appearance of real feathers. there was a light pattern of off white blotches on it's back, giving texture to its plumage. It's beak and claws were pure ice.

"Wow!" said a voice from behind. Elsa and the hawk turned in surprise, seeing Jase walk up.

"Oh, Jase, it's just you" she said, catching her breath.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just, I haven't seen you make life with you powers in a while."

Elsa turned and stroked her creation's chin. "I try not to do that too much, I feel responsible for them, I mean they're living things, right? I just don't want to make them willy nilly."

"Hey, I understand" he said, admiring the hawk. The hawk glared at him, then screeched at him. Jase backed away in fright.

"Ha" he said, staring down the bird, which stared back. "I never did have much luck with birds, you should see some scars I got from some angry chickens."

Elsa pushed the bird back, motioning it to calm down. "Alright... Frida" she said, trying out the name. "Do you like that name?"

Frida nodded.

"OK, go fly to my ice palace and find Marshmallow and Gunnolf, tell them to come down immediately, before tomorrow."

The bird nodded and flew out the window, in the direction of the North Mountain.

"It knows where to go?" asked Jase.

"Yes. They have some of my memories, my creations, but their personalities are their own... I figured that I should bring all the help I can get" she said, with a touch of disappointment, not unnoticed by Jase.

"You OK?" he asked.

She sighed. "Anna and Kristoff might not come, to protect the baby."

Jase nodded silently, mouthing the word "ah."

"Well, I can't really blame them..." he said.

"Oh, no! I completely understand! I should have given them the option a long time ago" she quickly inserted. "It's just, I mean, I was hoping they could come... yeah I know, I'm selfish..."

"Hey, come on. no your not. Who spent thirteen years locked away to protect those she cared about?"

Elsa shrugged.

"And let's not forget who went alone against the Ice King while your subjects hid in you own castle?"

There was a pause. Elsa let out a huff.

"Well, you did help me out there, well, you know, until to got hit in the head with ice."

"Oh, and you saved my life! How can we forget that!" he said in a sarcastic tone.

Elsa giggled a little.

"And even if they decide not to come, you still have your guards, your snowman, Isaac and...me."

Elsa slowly turned to him, her mood improved. "Thank you. Really, you're a true friend."

Jase grimaced at the word "friend". He felt his heart ache at the word.

"Just friends?" He couldn't help but ask, moving closer.

Elsa stayed where she was. Without a word, she nodded.

He leaned closer, and she stood still. He warily inched closer, examining her reaction as he did so. To his surprise, she didn't move. He felt his spirits lift, hopeful that she would actually let him. Finally, he moved his lips to hers.

But Elsa backed away, quickly.

"No" she said with a tremble in her voice. "No, I, I can't..."

Jase quickly retreated, his bit of hope shattered. "I'm sorry" he said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have..."

He was interrupted by a scream, Anna's scream.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, already in a full sprint. "Oh no, not again!"

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but this was supposed to be just one chapter, but it went to long. Don't worry, the other one is pretty much written and will be ready to go by tomorrow.**

**See you then.**

**Struva- Scandinavian deep fried pastry**

**Please, PLEASE, Review! I long for feedback! Am I doing good? Are you curious? Did anyone notice something familiar in Wes? I might have used a popular fictional mercenary as a springboard for his design. **


	9. Chapter 8: Travel the World

Chapter 8

Olaf, Sven, and Wes Travel the World.

**Be on the look out for cameos in this chapter, that's all I'm saying**

* * *

Olaf was with Sven in the stables. He was sorting through piles of assorted halters and straps, looking for Sven's Ice Master Medal.

"How did you loose your Ice Master medal in here?" asked Olaf as he stuck his head in the bin.

Sven snorted in response.

"Well sorry, I didn't know there were sugar cubes in here. And I thought you weren't allowed sugar cubes cause they make you jittery."

Sven snorted again, annoyed this time.

"Well Kristoff has a point, you do have to look after your health."

Sven sighed in defeat.

Then, across the courtyard into the gardens, he heard a scream. Olaf didn't hear it, his head amongst shifting bridle gear, but Sven heard the distinct cry of Anna.

Immediately, he bayed at Olaf.

"What? What is it?" asked Olaf.

Sven responded with a series of bays, snorts, and grunts.

"(Gasp!) Anna's in trouble?!"

Sven snorted in response. Olaf responded by jumping on his back.

"Then let's go!"

With that, Sven and Olaf were off.

* * *

Anna ran frantically through the castle gardens, looking for a place to hide. As she scanned, she saw a old gardener's shed build into the castle. The wood it was made of was old, with many cracks and loose boards, but it will have to do.

"That'll do!" she said. She ran to it, opened the door, ran in, and shut it, propping a hoe against the door to prop it.

"Wow" she realized. "Look who's locking door now!"

She froze in silence when she heard someone walking around outside. She peaked through the door, seeing Wilson scouring the gardens.

"Hello? Princess Anna? Come on, it's actually quite cozy in the sack!" he said, taking out the sack yet again. "I even washed it!" he said, sniffing it. "It smells like fried dough!"

"Fried dough?" she thought. "Ooh, now that he mentions it..."

"Ah ha! I see your footprints!" he exclaimed. "And they lead...here!" he said, just outside the door to the shed. Anna jumped back in surprise, trying to find her way further back. Next thing she knew, she saw an arm punch through a loose board in the door.

"OK, no to just figure out how to unlock this door..." he said, feeling the door for whatever was holding it shut. Anna, seeing her chance, grabbed a shovel and smashed it against his hand.

"OUCH!" he screamed, recoiling his hand back through the door. "That was my favorite thumb!" he said, sucking it in anguish. "OK, no more mister nice Wes!"

He leaned back and kicked the door down.

"OK, now to just..." he was about to enter, when a familiar hand grabbed him from behind. He turned to meet Kristoff, knocking the sense out of him. Wes was sent to the floor, though managed to flip backwards and up again, wiping his chin.

"Can you stop hitting me! It's very annoying!"

That didn't stop Kristoff, cause he ran forward again and took another swing. Having more keen reflexes, Wes ducked side to side, avoiding every swing. Kristoff took one final swing, when Wes side stepped and held his foot out, tripping the mountain man down on the ground.

"Sorry bub, you asked for this!" said Wes, taking out his sword.

"Kristoff!" screamed Anna, stepping out of the shed.

Wes was about to swing, when he heard the sound of hoofs hitting the earth.

"CHARGE!" screamed Olaf on Sven. He was charging, head down, aiming to ram Wes. Wes stood there, unable to react quickly enough.

"Mother" he whimpered as Sven made contact, Wes's pupils constricting. The reindeer seemingly peered into his soul, wanting nothing more than to tear this guy apart. Before he could jump out of the way, Sven rammed into Wes, trapping him in his antlers. Sven continued on, nostrils flaring in anger as he shattered one of the larger windows and into the castle. Sven didn't stop as he plowed Wes through several walls, sending Wes into a world full of hurt. Finally, stopping in some waiting room, Sven abruptly stopped, letting Wes fall down to the floor, covered in rubble.

"Ouch" he whimpered, struggling to get to his feet. On wobbly knees, he managed to stand partially erect, Sven eying him angrily. Wes caught sight of his attacker, and his rider.

"Are you, a talking snowman?" he asked in disbelief.

"Indeed I am!" said Olaf. "Now don't move, or I'll let Sven do his worse!" he said, obviously trying to intimidate the man. Sven huffed angrily to get his point across.

Wes raised his hands. "OK! I'll stop! Just tell your moose to let me live!"

"Reindeer" corrected Olaf.

"Whatever!"

Olaf patted Sven on the back. "Good boy!"

Behind him, several shocked and bewildered guards showed up, spears pointed. Wes slowly, methodically, reached into his jacket.

"Hey, don't move!" said one of the guards. Wes didn't listen and pulled out a small, glowing capsule.

"Sorry, time to leave!" he said, crushing it in his hand. "Berglia!" he screamed.

Sven, with Olaf on his back, charged him yet again. Wes went wide-eyed as he made contact. The capsule let out a flash of green smoke, surrounding the trio. In an instant, they vanished. The guards looked on in bewilderment.

"What? Where'd they go?"

* * *

In another part of the world, Sven, Olaf, and Wes appeared in a cloud of smoke and into a busy street. Sven suddenly stopped in surprise, letting Wes hit the ground yet again.

"Whoa, what just happened?" asked Olaf as he looked around. They were in a city square, a prosperous shopping center with many shops around, with numerous passersby's stopping in there tracks, staring in bewilderment.

Wes slowly got up. "What the... this isn't Berglia!" Aw man, you guys messed it up!" he said, face palming himself.

"Messed what up? Where are we?"

Wes got up, straightening his back. "My travel capsule! And right now we're in..." Wes turned, seeing a flag on a street corner, with a familiar sun symbol. "Oh no, not _here!"_

"What? What's here?" asked Olaf.

"I kinda, well, tried to steal a crown while I was here, though I was stopped by some crazy... _You!_"

Wes caught sight of an old enemy. Olaf and Sven turned in surprise, seeing a white horse, who gave Wes an angry look.

"Ah! Stay away you crazy horse!" screamed Wes as he ran, the white horse in hot pursuit.

"Wait! Come back! screamed Olaf, kicking Sven into a gallop. They quickly caught up to Wes. "How do we get home!"

"Uh, I don't care how _you_ get home!" he pulled out another capsule from his coat. "... I'm going to see my brother!" He crushed it yet again. "Berglia!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Olaf, nudging Sven to slam into him. In another instant, they vanished into a cloud of smoke. Maximus stopped in his tracks, not believing what he just saw.

When the smoke cleared, the trio found themselves in yet another place, a wide grassland, with funny looking trees surrounding them.

Wes was yet again sent to the ground with a thud. "Would you STOP doing that! I'm going to end up breaking something!"

"What the...?" Where are we now?" asked Olaf.

"Oh for peat's sake! I'm trying to get back to my brother in Berglia, but theses things aren't accurate if you keep touching me while I'm transporting myself!"

"Wait, what? That evil pirate dude is your brother?"

"Yes, well, half brother anyway. I wouldn't normally associate myself with him cause he, how can I say this, complicated. You see, I like to keep things simple, just steal or kidnap someone here and there, you know, an honest living."

Sven and Olaf rolled there eyes.

"But Lars, he just loves to make things complicated. he's always studying magic stuff, trying to gain power... complicated stuff. Normally I ignore him, but... it's a long story. Now, please stand aside! These things are expensive to make and Lars wants me home soon!"

As Wes went to pull out another capsule, they heard movement in the grass around them. Freezing, they turned around, seeing shapes in the grass.

Suddenly, a group of African lions jumped out, charging them.

"AAAHHH!" they screamed in unison. Wes fumbled and dropped his capsule. He went down to pick it up, just as a lion was about to pounce him. He screamed, about as femininely as he could, before Olaf grabbed him and pulled him onto Sven. Sven ran into full gallop, trying to outrun the lions.

"What are those things?!" Olaf asked.

"Giant cats! Who cares!"

Wes quickly searched his coat for another capsule. "Oh man, I know I had a bunch of them somewhere!" he said, frantically, searching his coat.

"Hurry up!" cried Olaf.

"Where are they... Oh wait!" he lifted his hat and pulled out a bag. "Here they are!"

He pulled out a capsule, just as a lion was about to leap at them.

"AAHHH!" screamed Olaf.

"Berglia!" screamed Wes. In an instant, they were gone.

They reappeared in some snowy mountain pass. Sven slowed down to a stop, while Olaf looked around.

"OK, OK" said Olaf, panting. "I think we're...home" he said, pausing. He heard battle cries behind them. Turning around, Sven, Olaf, and Wes saw an entire army of Huns chasing them down on horse back.

"Well, they look friendly" said Wes, oddly calm.

"Run Sven! Again!"

Sven was off again, the Huns gaining on them.

"Get us out of here!" cried Olaf.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Wes pulled out another capsule. "Berglia!"

In an instant, they were gone, the Huns charging ahead. Above them, a lone Chinese rocket hit a nearby cliff face, causing an avalanche.

An instant later, they found themselves, again, somewhere else. It was a beach rocky beach, and, seeing no immediate threat, Sven stopped.

"OK, can you please take us home now?" asked Olaf. "All this, "poofing" and running is making me sick!"

"I told you, these guys only work on one person at a time! More than one makes the results unpredictable!"

"Boy I'll say! Just give us two and we'll be on our way."

"Oh, no!" said Wes, jumping off Sven. "I go through a lot of trouble to make these, these aren't cheap! I'm going home!" He pulled out another capsule, ready to crush it in his hands.

"Sven! Get him!" cried Olaf. Sven ran to jump him, but Wes jumped out of the way, running down the beach.

"Oh no you don't!" said Olaf. He lifted his head of his body and stuck one of his arms where his neck should be. Making a makeshift catapult, he launched his head, along with the arm, at Wes, grabbing the sack of capsules in his mouth. He landed on the sand, using his one arm to inch away as quickly as he could.

"Hey, give me those!" said Wes.

"No!" said Olaf, trying to inch away faster. Wes was on him, but Sven jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground. Sven let out a grunt in victory while Olaf's body ran after his head.

Wes, not willing to give up, grabbed Sven's leg and flipped it of off him, causing Sven to loose balance and fall down to his side. Wes got up and made another attempt at Olaf, who just got his body back. Olaf ran as fast as he could, but Wes tackled him. Olaf tried pushing him away, holding the bag away while Wes reached for it.

"Give me it!"

"No!"

Sven soon joined in, grabbing Wes by the shirt and pulling him back.

As they struggled for possession of the bag, they failed to notice a lone mermaid in the background pull herself up onto a rock. She was about to start singing, but noticed the odd sight of a man fighting a reindeer and a snow man for a sack. Believing them to be crazy, she jumped back in the ocean.

Olaf accidentally dropped a single capsule out, then stepped on it.

"Oops" he said as he and his companions were once again teleported somewhere else; this time, a vast desert. Using the brief smoke to his advantage, Sven yanked Wes away, then proceeded to sit on him.

"OK!" said Olaf with authority. "Now how do we get home?"

"Ha! Like I'd tell you!" said Wes, forced onto his stomach by Sven, staring up at Olaf.

"Fine! Then We'll just sit out here forever!" he said, sitting down.

"Ha, you'll melt by the time!"

"Nope, I've got this magic flurry that keeps me frozen" remarked Olaf, pointing up.

Wes looked up to see that there was indeed a floating flurry.

"Wow, you'd think I noticed that? Weird."

After several minutes of the quiet game, Wes finally relented.

"OK fine!" he said in defeat. "How many are left?"

Olaf looked into the bag. "Three."

"OK, perfect! One for each of us! You just take it, crush it, and say out loud where you want to go. Simple as that. You'll go where you want to go, and I'll go where I want to go. Truce?" he asked.

Olaf traded glances with Sven, then looked back down at Wes. "Truce."

Sven hesitated, but got off of Wes as Olaf took out two capsules.

"Say, off topic question, what's with the mask?" asked Olaf as he threw one to Sven, who caught it in his mouth.

"Don't ask. Just never, _ever_, believe a word from Jack Sparrow!"

Olaf and Sven stared at him blankly. "I'll keep that in mind" said Olaf as he threw Wes the bag.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you Wes" said Olaf. "Well, sort of."

"Good to meet you to. Hey, ask Anna to invite me to the baby shower!"

"Uh, sure?" said Olaf. "OK Sven, here we go..." Olaf crushed his while Sven bit his.

"Arendelle!" said Olaf while Sven grunted something that sounded like "Arendelle", and they vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Wes stuck his hand in the bag. "Finally! I can go home! Hopefully Lars won't be...too...mad..." he felt around the sack, anxious. He looked inside, seeing that it was empty.

"What the!? I've been conned by a snowman! ARGH! This is so embarrassing!" He screamed, walking in circles.

"OK, OK, don't panic! I can probably find the ingredients to make more somewhere around here! No big deal...Where am I anyway?"

Wes turned around, seeing a distant, odd shaped castle, with large, teardrop shaped structures on pillars. He took a few steps towards it when he noticed a sign to his left.

"Welcome to Agrabah" he read. "Huh, written in plain English and everything."

* * *

Anna ran up to Kristoff immediately after. He was still of the floor from where Wes knocked him down.

Kristoff slowly got up, his head throbbing. "Ow, my head. Anna, are you OK?" he asked, looking her over for injuries.

"I'm fine, but I can't same the same for his thumb though!" She said proudly, swinging her trusty shovel.

Elsa and Jase came running out. "What happened?!" asked Elsa, running to Anna. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Some maniac tried to kidnap me. But I'm fine" said Anna.

"WHAT?! He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Elsa, calm down, I said I was fine!"

"Who was it?" asked Jase, walking up.

"Some hired thug, and a crazy one at that ." said Kristoff, rubbing his head. "He almost succeeded, if it weren't for Sven and Olaf..." Kristoff looked around, looking for his friends. "Wait, Where'd they go?" He asked.

Two guards ran out through the hole Sven made in the window.

"You're majesty!" one of them called.

"What happened!" Elsa asked angrily. "Where's Sven and Olaf?"

"Uh, they... disappeared..."

"Disappeared?! How could they just disappear?!"

The guard gulped. "Uh, I don't know. They and the intruder just, disappeared in a puff of smoke."

"A puff of smoke? But, Oh no..." said Elsa. "It must be some sort of magic. Where could they have gone?" she asked, panic stricken.

Everyone stood quiet for a second, not knowing what to do. Then, out of nowhere, two puffs of smoke appeared, and from them, Olaf and Sven appeared.

"Oh!" said Olaf. "This is so much better!"

"Olaf!" screamed the sisters in unison. They ran and hugged there snowman.

"Yay! More warm hugs!"

Sven!" screamed Kristoff, hugging his friend around the neck. "Thanks for the save buddy! What happened?"

Sven responded with a series of grunts, bays, and snorts.

"Wes had some magic transportation pills that kept dragging you all around the world and Olaf tricked him and you left him in the desert and now you're home?" said Kristoff, to which Sven responded with a bay.

"Wait, hold on" said Jase. "You mean you actually_ can_ understand him?"

"Of course! Why do you think I talk to him? You think I'm crazy or something?"

"Er...uh..." was Jase's only response, deciding to keep it to himself.

* * *

**Wow! That was fun! **

**So, I decided to have a little fun with crossovers here and introduce some places which more or less could exist alongside the world of Frozen. **

**I know I've kind of left out Olaf and Sven for most of the story, so I hope this makes up for that.**

**To Wanli8970. Yeah, Wes is a bit un-normal, I was hoping to get that point across. He's not a good guy, but he shouldn't be taken seriously as a bad guy either. Just a comic relief bad guy. I used Deadpool (the Marvel character) and Flynn Ryder as a springboard, then just kind of took it from there. **

**Thanks Wanli8970 and Gelgela29 for reviewing!**

**Don't worry, this won't be the last you see of Wes!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9: A bitter request

Chapter 9

A Bitter Request

**Because I've come to the realization that guards are pretty much useless in both movies and real life...**

* * *

It was a wonder the whole kingdom couldn't hear Elsa's rage; certainly everyone in the castle could hear it.

Needless to say, many, Elsa especially, were concerned with the castle's security issues when an absent minded nut is able to knock out all the guards on the East wall, and nearly kidnap the pregnant princess. It was not only an embarrassment, but just straight out incompetence. Elsa would have none of it.

Standing outside the council room, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Jase waited while, behind the wall in the council room, Elsa hammered Captain Lodin for an explanation on how his guards could be so incompetent. It was early evening, and it was a crazy day as it was. The air in the room, the entire castle for that matter, was a little chilly.

"Wow" said Anna in astonishment as Elsa blasted away at the captain, "I've never seen Elsa so mad, and I've seen her get pretty mad before."

"Hey, who can blame her?" asked Kristoff. "It's like the guards here are useless."

"Oh come on" said Olaf in their defense. "How often does a teleporting crazy person break into the castle?"

"Eh, he's got a point" said Jase, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. "By the way, how did you lose that guy?"

"Well" said Olaf with pride. "Against my better judgment, I managed to trick him into giving us his last two...travel beans? So, he's somewhere in some sandy place, hopelessly lost."

"What, hold up" said Jase. "You? Olaf the huggable snowman conned a con-man?"

"I know, right?" said Olaf proudly. "I never felt such a rush before! It was wrong, but he was bad, so it was good, right?"

"Of course it was!" said Anna. "I just hope we never have to see that nut ever again!"

"...WHAT KIND OF INCOPENTENT CHEESE BRAINS DO YOU I HAVE WORKING HERE?!..." scolded Elsa from the other side of the door. Everyone jolted up in surprise.

"But, you majesty..." said a defeated Lodin.

"DON'T 'YOUR MAJESTY' ME!..."

Kristoff looked down at the door, seeing frost escape from the room.

"Maybe we should bail him out?" asked Kristoff. "I think she might actually freeze him..."

"Nah, I'm sure he's fine" said Anna, waving her hand as Elsa continued to scowl the man.

"Hey" asked Jase. "What did you guys decide? You know, about coming with us?"

Anna looked to Kristoff, then back to Jase.

"Well..."

Just then, the screaming stopped.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Olaf. "We're too late!"

Just then, to his relief, the door opened. A shivering, petrified, pale faced Captain Lodin walked out, hugging himself to stay warm, quick to get out of the queen's presence. He quickly greeted the company and ran out, anxious to obey the queen's orders.

Following him, Elsa walked out, trying her best to hide the rage in her face.

"It's a wonder we're all still alive!" she said, waving her hands. "What has become of common sense?! There is none of it left in the world!" she exclaimed. She turned, realizing she was ranting as her family and friends stared in astonishment. She also noticed the frost encasing the walls. Quickly, she waved her hands, melted the ice, and attempted to regain her composure.

"Sorry you had to see that" she said, embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?" said Anna, laughing. "mad Elsa is fun!"

"And terrifying..." Kristoff putting in quietly, earning an elbow in the chest from Anna.

"Are you sure you're OK?" asked Elsa to Anna.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and so is the little guy...or girl" Anna responded.

"Thank goodness."

"So, what did you do to our captain? Did you fire him?" asked Kristoff.

"Indeed. Can you believe that most of the guards we have aren't even experienced in combat? All he ever did was background checks! So, I gave him a month's notice, since I can't find a replacement right now. How could I have let this happen?! I should have never let Captain Schneider retire last year!"

"You're being too hard on yourself" said Jase. "You can't be responsible for all your staff."

"Well, while I can't replace him immediately, that means we'll have to deal with the guards we have now."

Anna quickly gave her husband a sly look. He shrugged hesitatingly while Anna turned back to Elsa.

"So what you're saying is, our safety here would be compromised?"

Elsa nodded.

"And we'd be just as vulnerable here as anywhere else?"

Elsa nodded, more cautiously this time. "What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just... Kristoff and I think a crazy pirate and a lazy captain made our decision for us."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna interrupted.

"We're coming."

Elsa was shocked. "Wait, what?"

"The way I see it" said Kristoff. "If we're not safe here, than we might as well go with you, seeing that you're the Maiden of Winter and all... Anna and I would feel safer closer to you."

"Look" said Elsa. "Don't do this for me..."

"We're not doing this just for you" said Kristoff. "I want a future for our child, and that does not include living in a gloomy, eternal winter ruled by a madman. If Anna and I can help prevent that, than we have to go... That, and I seriously think we'll be safer with you, and to a lesser extent Marshmallow and Gunnolf, and to a lesser extent Jase and Isaac..."

"Hey!" cut in Jase.

"...The point is" said Anna. "We'd feel safer with family. We're coming Elsa, and don't try to talk us out of it. I'll be fine, I promise."

Elsa thought about protesting. In truth, she was ecstatic. In the back of her mind, her old instincts just wanted her loved ones to be safe, to protect them, even at her own respect. Her new, healthier instincts, however, knew that the old way of thinking caused nothing but trouble. Anna was an adult now, and Elsa knew she and Kristoff had to make their own decisions. And if they wanted to come, then so be it.

"Alright."

Anna smiled. "Well, guess we better get packing!"

She grabbed Kristoff and headed to there room, until Elsa stopped them.

"And one more thing!" she asked. Anna and Kristoff turned. "Thank you."

Anna smiled and ran to hug her sister. "Anything for you, sis."

Anna turned at caught sight of her husband. "Come on Kristoff, group hug!"

Kristoff relented and joined in.

"Ooh! I love hugs!" said Olaf as he joined. Sven too joined, leaning his head in.

"You too Jase!" called Anna.

"Oh, that's OK, I don't do group hugs..."

"Get in here!" she called, more insistent this time.

"No, really..."

"GET IN HERE!" Anna called with a suddenly loud, crazed tone. Jase immediately relented and joined in, fearful of Anna's tone.

* * *

That night, everyone went too bed early, getting some sleep before heading to Berglia, though not everyone slept so soundly. Gideon and his mother slept in adjacent rooms. Through thin walls, Gideon heard the muffled cries of his mother. Quickly, he got up and left his room and entered hers.

"Mom?" he asked, opening the door.

"Son!" she said, trying to wipe away the tears. She was sitting upright in her bed.

"What's wrong, are you OK?" he asked, walking over to her bedside.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just, I'm just so worried, son" she said teary eyed.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get her back, I promise. We've waited too long too lose hope now."

His words didn't help, as his mother continued to cry silently.

"Mother?" he asked, taking a seat next to her. "What's the matter?"

"It's my fault" she said silently.

"What?"

"Oh, Gideon... I... I could have stopped this from ever happening!"

"What? What do you mean? Are you talking about when she was taken?"

She nodded. "That night, she... she wanted to sleep in my room. Something about being afraid of the dark or something... I told her, that there was nothing to be afraid off, that it was all in her head. If I had listened to her..."

"Mom, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known" said Gideon, holding his mother's hands.

"But don't you see, if I had just let her sleep with her father and me, this would have never happened! Her last memory of me is me saying that there was nothing to be afraid off!"

As his mother wept more, Gideon embraced her, trying to calm her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was those men. You didn't know, you were just being a good mother, OK? It was them, all them, not you! Don't you dare apologize for what that monster did!"

Gertrude slowly pulled herself together. "I know. I just, I wish I could have done something..."

"I know mom" he said, holding her close. "I know. But we _are_ going to get her back. I promise."

* * *

The next morning, Kristoff woke up earlier than the rest, unable to sleep. He decided to head down to the stables and get at least Sven ready to go.

"Hey buddy" he said, patting Sven on the back. "Big day today, huh?"

"_Yep. Big day. Are you nervous?" _he asked in Kristoff's Sven voice.

"Yeah, A little" Kristoff replied. "Hey, do you think I'm doing the right thing? Allowing Anna to come?"

_"Why do you ask that? Having second thoughts?"_

"Um, a little. I mean, after yesterday, and three days ago, I see that it's not safe anywhere. But is going into the dragon's lair really the next best option?"

_"It sounds bad, but she's been through worse, right?"_

Well, yeah..."

_"And you trust Elsa, right?"_

"Of course I do. And I know she works better with Anna around, but what if something happens? Anna's carrying a baby now, and I have to make sure she's safe, both as a husband and a father... I almost lost her several times already, and now... I don't want to put her in danger. What if I fail? I... I can't live without her Sven."

_"You'll keep her safe. You've done well so far."_

"Yeah, I know... (sigh) But I'm afraid... no, I'm petrified that something will happen to her. You know I won't be able to sleep till we come home safe and sound."

"_Buddy, do I have to knock you out to keep you asleep... again?"_

"Nah. I think I rather stay awake anyway, you know, in case someone sneaks up on us."

Sven walked up to hip, nudging him. "_Say, what if we take turns? We can both watch her."_

"You'd do that for me, Sven?"

_"Hey, bros got each other's back, right?"_

Kristoff smiled. "Right. Thanks buddy."

"Aw, that's sweet!" said a feminine voice from behind. Kristoff and Sven bolted around to find Elsa behind them.

"Wha... Elsa? What, what are you doing here?!" asked Kristoff, nearly tripping over in shock.

"Well, like you, I couldn't sleep either... you know, big day today."

"Oh... How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, not much, just up to the part where you said hello to Sven."

Kristoff smacked his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Hey, don't think you're the only one worried about Anna. She's carrying my niece or nephew after all."

Kristoff sunk his head, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to disrespect you. Anna and I both agreed that it's not safe anywhere with that guy around and we would rather help you stop this threat and I'm sticking to my decision... I'm just worried, you know?"

"I know the feeling. And don't worry, I'll be watching out for her too, just like always, but more so, if that's even possible."

Kristoff laughed. "I know you do. I trust you with my life."

Elsa smiled. "Thanks, and I you."

Kristoff turned to help Sven into his harnesses, but Elsa caught him by the shoulder. "Kirstoff, I need you to promise me something."

"Sure, anything."

"Look, I, I don't know what Lars has planned over there, and I don't like the idea that he has the ability to brainwash someone who was originally a good natured woman... If I am his target... and he gets to me..."

"I won't let that happen."

"I know, I'm just saying... I saw what I was capable of when I have no control over my body, and Anna nearly died because of it... I saw my hand, ready to end her life, and I was all but powerless to stop it."

Kristoff crossed his arms. "Do you think he'll try something like that?"

Elsa sighed. "If he has the means, why wouldn't he?... Kristoff, I'm afraid. I have seen my powers hurt people first hand, mostly Anna. I never want that to happen again. But I have no other choice but to meet him head on and at least attempt to free Kira. I can only imagine the Hell that poor girl has gone through."

Realizing she was off topic, Elsa breathed in, and stared at Kristoff. "If Lars does something to me, or if it comes down to saving either me or Anna... or anything, really... I want you to choose Anna."

Kristoff's eyes went wide, taking a step back. "What?"

Elsa breathed in. "I'm asking you, if I somehow pose a threat to Anna... or if helping me is too great a cost, don't hesitate to protect her, at _any_ cost."

"Elsa, no!" he snapped. "I won't agree to that! You're family, and I'll risk my life for you!"

"Kristoff, please! It's clear that this man is not above using people, and I'm apparently a prime target for being used. I'm asking you to defend your wife if there is no other way."

"You can't ask me that!"

"But if it came down to it, would you choose her over me?"

Kristoff bit his tongue. He knew in his heart what was the truth, much to his dismay. He turned away, defeated.

Elsa nodded. "I'm asking you as my brother; as a father, protect her, and don't worry about me."

Kristoff looked up again, wanting to object, but he couldn't. Deep down, he knew he would do anything for Anna, and the baby. If it came down to it, he would choose Anna and the baby.

Elsa didn't say another word as she left, leaving Kristoff with Sven. Kristoff prayed, right then and there, that he would never have to make such a decision.

* * *

After the sun officially rose, Elsa met Anna, Jase, Isaac, Olaf, Gideon, and Gertrude in the courtyard, along with Kai and Head minister Aldar.

"...And make sure you have all the emergency supplies ready if we get a blizzard" finished Elsa, making sure Kai was informed of everything on her list.

"Don't worry your majesty" Kai insisted. "Arendelle will be just as you left it."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this your Majesty?" asked Andar in concern.

"There is no other way, Andar. We must act now while his control is limited. And, I can't allow an innocent girl to be used like that. Don't worry, we will be back" she insisted.

Elsa walked to her company. Everyone was ready to mount there horses, save for Kristoff and Anna, who would be riding in the sled with the supplies.

"So, are we ready to go?" asked Anna eagerly.

"Almost, I'm waiting for our friends."

"Friends?" asked Gideon in curiosity. As if in response, a screech was heard.

"Ah, there she is" said Elsa, extending her arm. From out of the sky flew in her snow hawk, Frida. She landed on Elsa's arm with fluidity, cackling with delight to see her master again.

"Hey there" said Elsa, scratching her chin.

"Whoa!" said Anna. "When did you make an eagle?"

"Yesterday, and she's a hawk."

"Where was she this whole time?" asked Olaf.

Down one of Arendelle's streets, they heard some scream of fright.

"There they are" said Elsa. The ground shook, alarming Gideon.

"Don't worry" said Jase. "This is normal. Well, Arendelle normal anyway."

Running in from Arendelle's main street, Marshmallow and Gunnolf came running in. Gideon and Gertrude flinched back in astonishment at the snow creatures. Olaf was one thing, _these_ two were something else entirely.

"We are here!" said Marshmallow with a grin. Gunnolf barked playfully, walking up to Jase, who scratched him on his chin, kicking his leg when he found his spot.

"Thank you for coming. We have to go to a far away land and stop a very bad man, and we need your help" she said simply so Marshmallow could understand, Frida sitting on her shoulder.

"Marshmallow happy to help Snow Queen" he said, while Gunnolf barked in agreement.

"OK then" said Elsa, speaking to the group as a whole. "We better get going, we have a week's journey ahead of us!"

Gideon and Gertrude, still staring at the creatures, nodded and mounted there horses. Everyone else followed suit. Elsa nodded to Kai and Andar, who nodded respectfully. She turned and nodded to Gideon, who led the way...

* * *

**So, we leave Arendelle, again... **

**The first part of this chapter was inspired when I realized one day that guards in movies are useless! Tangled, Aladdin, The Last Airbender, most comic book movies, heist movies, Guardians of the Galaxy (No one saw Groot messing with an important electrical box?!), etc. (Lost a bike to a lazy guard, so it's a real life problem as well). Good or bad, real or fictional, it's hard to find good help these days!**

**Next chapter... Villain's perspective! **

**Just decided to point that out.**

**REVIEW! ...please?**


	11. Chapter 10: Lars

Chapter 10

Lars

* * *

Captain Lars, now referring to himself as "King Lars", soon to be "Emperor Lars", was standing by a window of one of the upper rooms in the castle of Berglia, overlooking the Kingdom below. He smiled slightly, believing himself to have finally succeeded in what he started so many years ago. Years of planning, near failures, and strokes of luck, all leading up to this.

He walked away, making his way to the throne room. He was surrounded by his former crew, now guards and self proclaimed "officials". Moral was high; having spent most of there lives at see, living in crumy conditions from time to time, constantly evading the law, the former pirates were now living a life of luxury. Dining on fine foods, weaing fine, comfortable clothing, and sleeping on soft, splinter-free beds kept his men happily content to serve the former pirate captain.

Lars burst through the doors, seeing his second in command and some of his higher ranking crew members dining on a roast pig.

"How goes my loyal crew?" he asked.

"Lars, I have to say..." said one of the men, chewing on a side of pork. "I had me doubts... the long trips to the North, a diet on moldy bread... who knew it would lead to this?"

"I'm a man of my word" said Lars, sitting down to join the feast. "Soon, once those cowards send in their loyalties to me, you'll be living like kings."

"You mean we aren't already?" barked up his second in command, a man named Sebastion. The men laughed cheerfully at the jest, taking in the life of royalty.

"This is nothing" said Lars. "Once I'm emperor, you'll all receive your just rewards: No more fighting and labor. You'll have soldiers and servants to do all your work. You'll have lands of your own, the finest horses, the finest foods. People will do what you say because they have to. You're lives of steeling, plundering, and barely getting by are over now."

"Aw, could we do a little plundering?" asked one of the men. "Just for sport?"

"You can do whatever you want. All these lands will be your own personal playground. Do as you wish!"

The men jeered again. "Here here to King Lars!"

"_Emperor _Lars" he reminded, sipping his wine.

"Here here!" they shouted, chugging down as much wine as they could.

After the cheering had died down, a woman, easily in her fifties, came forward.

"Ah, Margery" said Lars. "How is our, precious princess, the one responsible for all of this?"

The woman bowed slightly, with a nervous look in her eye. "She's uh, not responding to the elixir, your majesty" she said.

Lars immediately rose. "What? Then give her more!"

"We tried, but she won't let us get close. She's... resisting again."

Lars turned to his men, seeing anxious faces. Lars quickly . "It's nothing. The brat's resisted before, and it won't be the last" he said, walking away. "Gotta do everything myself, huh?" he jested, earning a laugh from his men. He turned back to the hallway, following Margery. His face was not a happy one.

* * *

Making his way to the room he kept Kira in, he began to scowl Margery.

"Can't you two do anything right?!" he screamed. "I gave you two one task. _One_ task! Keep her under control!"

"We tried, my lord" Margery cowered. "But she's always been rebellious. I don't know what it is, she's just getting..."

"Resistant" finished Lars. he breathed out, agitated. Reaching the room's door, he opened it. Inside what was assumed to be a meeting room of some sort, with a table in the middle. Margery's friend, Gannet, was cowering behind a chair. The room was covered in snow, frost lining the walls. In the corner stood Kira, arms extended.

"Stay away!" the young woman screamed, staring angrily at her enemies. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she screamed, extending her arms in a defensive manner.

"You see?" said Margery to Lars. "We can't even get close!"

Lars sighed. "If you want something done right" he reached into his coat, pulling out a pair of gloves, laced with small, blue crystals (sound familiar?) "...you've got to do it yourself."

Kira eyed Lars, knowing full well what was to come.

"No! Stand back!" she screamed, shooting a blast of ice at him. Lars extended his gloved hand, making contact with the beam of ice magic. The magic seemingly dissipated once it hit the glove, leaving no effect on Lars himself. He wasn't even cold. He slowly walked closer.

"Get away! I'll kill you! I mean it!" she screamed, shooting more blasts of magic. Lars expertly caught each blast of magic in his hand, and each time, the magic disintegrated. Kira anxiously shot more magic at him, to no avail. She shot up a wall of ice, separating herself from him. Temporarily isolated, she turned to the window. She knocked it open, seeing a mound of snow two stories down. Lars put his hand against the wall, which melted at his touch. Kira turned, seeing Lars running to grab her. She attempted to climb out and escape, but Lars was already on her, grabbing her from the waist. She kicked and screamed, but her magic would not work, not with those glove touching her. He placed her in a nearby seat and held her firm with his left arm.

"Get your hands off of me!" she defiantly screamed, struggling to escape.

"Now now" he said, turning to Gannet, signaling her to bring the elixir. "Time to take your medicine!"

"No! Never!" she screamed defiantly. Gannet and Margery came forward. Margery gave Gannet a cloth, which Gannet pour a small amount of the elixir into.

"More!" Lars demanded.

Gannet flinched, and did as he instructed. She walked forward to the terror stricken woman.

"No!" she screamed when Gannet placed the cloth against her face, forcing Kira to breathe it in.

Slowly, Kira ceased resisting as the contents she breathed in took effect. She stopped struggling, and Lars eventually let go. Gannet and Margery looked on, guilt ridden, as Kira lost her free will yet again.

"Now stand" said Lars, hands held behind his back. Kira hesitated for a moment, then stood, looking at Lars with sad, tired eyes.

"Now, are we going to have any more problems, Princess?"

Kira shook her head.

"Very good" he said. "Now, be a good little girl and keep this storm going."

Kira nodded and went to the window, focusing on her storm.

Lars turned to the twins. "Now increase her dosage! I don't want this happening again!"

"It won't Lord Lars" said Margery. Lars walked out, without another word. The sisters walked to Kira, keeping an eye out for any resistance.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Lars met up with Sebastian.

"Lars, what happened?"

"Oh, same old. That girl's always been a feisty one."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Sebastian, has my brother returned yet with princess Anna?"

"Not yet sir."

"Blast! Where is that moron! He's never late!"

"You know him, probably stopped to find some struvas. You know how he's obsessed with them."

Lars continued walking, making his way to the courtyard. "If it weren't for his stubborn secret of how he makes those capsules, I would have ridden myself of him by now!"

"Well, that, and he's your brother..."

"Half! And, yes, there's that too."

Lars walked out the front doors into the courtyard. It was similar to Arendelle's though larger and lacking water fountains. It was empty, as it has been since his occupation. Outside the castle gates, the people who remained stayed hidden in there houses, leaving the city deathly quit and motionless, aside from the wind and snow. Just outside the city perimeters, a massive storm encased the city, and in it where hundreds of large icicles, making entry difficult, though not impossible.

"I need the Snow Queen here now! The longer this takes, the more it delays my plans!" said Lars, walking though the courtyard.

Lars stopped, looking at the mountains in the distance. "I can't wait any longer! I have been denied my destiny for far too long, too many setbacks. Soon, I'll have exceeded my father's greatest dreams, and I'll finally have Adgar's daughter in my hands..."

Suddenly, an explosion of blue smoke knocked Lars and Sebastian down. As the smoke cleared, Lars got up, seeing a familiar face appear through the smoke.

"'Sure!' he says" said Wes, talking to himself. "'Utricia bibersteinii is a great substitute for _Utricia millefolium. _Shouldn't be a problem!' Well tell that to the blast radius I'm standing in you quack!" he said, wiping the blue residue from his coat.

"Wes?" asked Lars. "What happened? Where's Princess Anna?"

"Oh, hello brother Wes! How are you doing? What took you so long? Are you alright?" said Wes in a mock tone. "Well I'm just dandy! Thanks for asking brother Lars!"

"Fine, whatever" said Lars. He looked around as the smoke cleared, noticing Wesley was princessless. "Why don't you have princess Anna?!"

"Well, it was actually a long story; see, I almost had the princess in my trusty potato sack, but it turns out her husband is some jacked mountain man, so he was a hindrance, then she got this shovel, busted my favorite thumb..."

He held up his bandaged thumb as evidence.

"...then the craziest thing happened... a talking snowman and his pet reindeer attacked me!"

Lars face palmed himself.

"So, I tried to get home, but they kept throwing the magic off course, met that insane horse again... you remember him, bug white, has a thing with apples... anyway, went through a half dozen capsules before we ended up in some desert. Then the snowman conned me and left me without a way home! Luckily, I found some traveling Arabian salesman who happened to have what I needed, well, I kind had to substitute one of my ingrediiants, thus the explosion on my re-entry, but hey, talk about an enterance! Oh, and he even threw in this nifty lamp!"

He pulled out a golden, Arabian lamp, seemingly out of nowhere. "He even told me this crazy back story associated with it, something about a "diamond in the rough" and a genie..."

"Enough!" snapped Lars, slapping away the lamp.

"Hey!" complained Wes. "That could have been a nice paper weight!"

"How can you be so incompetent?!" yelled a infuriated Lars. He began walking away, hands waving. "How could you fail!? You know why we needed her! You knew how important this was!"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy bro! As it turns out, this all worked out for the better!" said Wes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I overheard the Princess and her husband saying that the Queen is coming anyway! So, all's good!"

Lars stopped in his tracks as Wes talked, turning to face him. "She's coming anyway?" he asked confused.

"Yeah. Turned out, King Gideon, you know, that guy we vacated? Brother of the girl you're currently mind controlling?... He ended up going to Arendelle, asked for help. So, all we had to do was, well, nothing."

Lars stared at his half brother, then turned. He walked a few feet, contemplating what just happened. Then, he laughed.

Sebastian and Wes traded glances, then looked back at the laughing Lars, which creeped them out.

"It's as if fate is on my side!" he boasted. "She's walking right into my hands! You failed, Adgar! After all these years, you failed!"

* * *

**So, now you have a better picture of Lars, the main villain, as well as a little bit of Kira. That, and Wes is back in the picture. **

**Thanks to all those who have been leaving comments! **

**To answer guest (there are several guests, so I'm referring to the second to last guest): Yes, Jase is a knight, but he's not directly involved with security. Techincally, he and Isaac (and formally Craig) are involved with solving crisis or assisting the Queen, not directly with 24 hour security. Not sure if that makes sense, hope that helps.**


	12. Chapter 11 On the Road Again

Chapter 11

On the Road Again

* * *

"Ugh!" exclaimed Anna, leaning back in the sled as Sven pulled it along. To her side sat Kristoff, while around her on horses were her companions.

"It's been two days!" Anna complained. "How much further?"

"about four, depending on how much time we make" said Kristoff.

"Aw, I hate traveling! Why can't you make bigger versions of your eagle friend there..." Anna gestured to Frida, who was sitting on Elsa's shoulder, "...and they can just fly us there? That would save so much time."

"You want to go flying? while you're pregnant?" asked Elsa.

Anna thought about it for a second. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I thought you loved traveling?" asked Elsa, who rode up beside the sled.

"Not when the destination is not where you want to go...sorry" she apologize, looking at Gideon. He simply nodded, knowing she meant nothing by it.

"And on top of that, this little guy...or girl" she pointed to her stomach, "is telling me he or she doesn't like to travel."

"You want to rest?" asked Kristoff.

Anna waved her hand. "Nah, rest isn't going to solve anything. Let's just focus on making time; the sooner we get there the better."

Kristoff nodded and returned his attention to the reigns, while Anna tried to get comfortable.

"Just hang in there" he said. "We'll make camp in a few hours."

Anna nodded and tried to fall back asleep.

Elsa smiled and rode to the front, where Gideon and Jase led the way.

"How are we doing on time?" she asked.

"Well, judging by the Kiterland mountains over their" Jase pointed. "We're making good time. We should be at Clydesdale by Mid-day in four days."

Elsa nodded. "Excellent. Anna will be glad to hear that."

"Is she fine?" asked Jase.

"Oh, yeah. She's getting motion sickness..."

"Anna? Motion sickness?"

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, I guess pregnancy does some strange things to a woman" she said, scratching Frida. Gideon rode up, examining the bird.

"Fascinating" he said, trying to get a closer look. "It's like, her feathers are made of ice."

Elsa nodded, blushing with pride. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive" she said in a hushed voice.

After a few minutes of riding, Gideon went to the rear to check on his mother, leaving Elsa and Jase alone.

"How's it going with you?" he asked.

"Hmmh? Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

Jase came closer, but Frida screeched at him, attempting to bite him.

"Sheez, why don't birds like me?" he asked, pulling Cliff away. "Did you tell her something bad about me?" he asked, looking at Elsa.

"What? No, of course not!" she defended herself. "Maybe she just senses your nervousness?"

"Yeah, maybe" he said, looking onwards. Elsa gave him a mischievous smile behind his back. She gave Frida a silent command, and she grudgingly hopped of and landed on Jase's shoulder. Jase initially freaked out, then his instincts told him to freeze.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, Frida hissing next to his ear.

"Just relax" Elsa said, unable to contain her smile. "Don't be afraid! Stay Calm!"

"OK, I'm calm, I'm calm" he lied, shoulders hunched. Frida sensed his uneasiness and screeched into his ear, then pecked it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, pushing the bird of his shoulder. Frida flew off, flying back to Elsa.

"Frida! That wasn't nice!" she said. Frida hunched down, trying to look small and innocent. Frida flew off, Elsa knowing she would be back.

"What was that?" asked Jase, rubbing his ear. "Some sort of crazy trust exercise?"

Elsa shrugged. "Just trying to help you get over your fear of birds."

"I'm not afraid of them!" he corrected, annoyed. "They just don't like me, there's a difference!"

Elsa laughed, which caught Jase's attention.

"You just _love_ tormenting me, don't you?"

Elsa shrugged. "Sorry?"

Jase rolled his eyes, unable to seclude the hint of a smile on his face. He gave her that look. _That _look, the one he had when he first told her he loved her. The look when they first kissed, and every one after. She felt a sudden warmth, a longing to be close to him, to be with him. But it reminded her of why she had to shut out those feelings. She remembered the ring he had, and the proposal he was ready to give. It was something that tore her heart; something she wanted, but couldn't do...

"Elsa?" he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked back at him, with concern written on his face. How long was she out of it?

"Are you alright?" he asked again.

"I... I'm fine. I'm just... tired. Let me go see how Anna's doing..." she said quickly, turning back to Anna's sled at the back of the group. Jase was left there, again, dumbfounded.

"Women."

* * *

After a few more hours of travel, they stopped for the night. The good thing about bringing the Snow Queen on a cross country trip was that you don't need to pack tents, or silverware, or beds, or pretty much anything that could be made of ice. Elsa effortlessly made a quick, one story structure, complete with rooms, furniture, everything to make it feel cozy. No where near as spectacular as her new and improved ice palace, it would do for the night.

"Not exactly roughing it" said Isaac, examining the interior.

"Well, I am using my natural skills" said Elsa, "so, it counts."

Isaac shrugged his shoulders and began unpacking. Jase got to work making a fire, while Isaac started preparing soup for dinner. Marshmallow walked around, keeping guard, while Frida perched herself on the roof.

Anna and Kristoff went for a quick walk before dinner, with Sven and Gunnolf keeping them company, though Sven never did get used to the giant snow wolf walking next to him. Despite his puppy-like demeanor at times, he saw what he was capable off. He did technically sent Hans to his death.

Anna leaned into Kristoff as they walked, and he responded by wrapping his arm around her.

Suddenly, Anna stopped, jerking upwards. She put her hand to her stomach.

"Anna? What's wrong?" he asked.

Anna took a few breathes before she responded. "I...I think it moved" she said in astonishment. "Do they move this early?"

"I, I don't know... Are you sure?"

"Well, it didn't feel like I'm elated or gassy or anything, so, yeah, I guess so!" she said, smiling and laughing. "Are you going to be an active one?" she asked it, looking to her belly.

Kristoff laid his hand on her belly, holding her own hand. "Oh, it better be, it'll take after it's mamma?"

"Anna laughed, letting loose a slight sniffle.

"Anna? What's wrong?"

"What? Oh, no... I'm just so happy" she said, tears streaming down her face. "In all my years, I thought that this... you and I and this baby, wasn't possible. I thought I was going to be alone forever, and now... I'm just so happy..." she sniffled.

"I'm glad" he said, holding her close. "You know, I never believed it would be anyone else besides Sven and the trolls? I thought I had it all... Then you came into my life, standing between me and my carrots."

Anna giggled.

"And now, I can't imagine my life without you, or this baby, or the rest of this family I'm part of now. And I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I love you Anna."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too" she returned the kiss.

* * *

Lars was too busy to pay any attention to the goings on around him. He ensured that Kira was listless and in control, then left her in the care of her two "assistants." He walked onto one of the balconies overlooking the city below and stood there for a while, taking in the evening air.

He thought back to his earlier days, to when he was a younger man, when his father still captained the Red Dragon...

_30 years prior_

_In an isolated port in some random tavern in the Northern Isles, , an 20-year-old Lars looked back and forth from the book he was reading to the men sitting around the table a few tables down. To his side, his younger half-brother, five at the time, was running around, wearing some red cloth as a mask. _

_"Look at me! I'm a ninja!" he cheered through the ill-fitting mask, slamming into a wall._

_"That boy's gonna grow up crazy if he keeps hitting his head like that" said the Captain, his father, as he walked up behind his son._

_Lars turned. "Captain, I didn't see you there."_

_"Good, than I haven't lost my stealth" he joked, taking a seat next to Lars. He looked at the book he was reading._

_"What've you got there, me boy?"_

_Lars shrugged his shoulder a bit. "Just some book..."_

_The captain snatched it, reading the cover, much to Lars' displeasure._

_"What is this? I can't even read the hand writing."_

_"That's because it's an ancient text" said Lars, snatching the book back. "Old Norse to be exact."_

_His father crossed his arms. "Your still looking for a passage to the Land North, ain't you?" he remarked in a crossed voice._

_"Yes, father. And I'm close to finding it. Imagine what we could find..."_

_"Lars, I told you! That foolhardy plan of yours is a longshot!" he yelled, waving his hand._

_"But you've been there."_

_"As a boy, and I nearly died on the way back here. It's not worth it!" he snapped. _

_Lars turned defiantly back to his book and notes. _

_"Lars, listen... Why do you want this so bad?"_

_"Because you're always the one telling me that the skies the limit" said Lars with defiance. "For years, we have lived as pirates, on the sea, running from the law..."_

_"And what's wrong with that? We've had a good run, plenty of wealth..."_

_"But what can we do with that wealth? We can't buy land, live without some government seeking us out."_

_"Ah, you want an honest living? Is that what I've raised, a softy?" snarled the Captain._

_"What? No! I ain't bowing to no-one, or work for anybody! I'll take what I want. like a pirate, but I'm setting my sites higher than yours..."_

_"Higher than mine?... You think you can outdo me?!"_

_"Isn't that what you've been training me for?" remarked Lars. "To take your place, to be a better captain?"_

_The Captain nodded, chucking. "Yeah, I did say that didn't I?"_

_Lars nodded._

_"Lars, I hope you are better than me, and I think you are on your way to being a great captain. But listen to me... The odds are against you, boy, if you go after this fools dream. In fact, I'm almost certain you'll fail."_

_Lars glared at his father angrily as he leaned in closer. "Just know, I'll be remembered throughout the ages, along with Blackbeard, Davy Jones, and Jack Sparrow himself, as Captain Klaus of the Red Dragon, the King of the Northern waters. And I'll role in my grave if you disgrace my ship and become anything less."_

_Captain Klaus glared at the boy with a crazed look, then got up, and walked away._

_Lars stared back as his father walked away, then back to his book. "I'll be greater than you ever were" he mumbled to himself. "I won't stop till I'm King of all... No! Emperor of all the northern lands! And to do it..." he turned the page, revealing a map, displaying an archipelago north of Norway "...I just have to make to the Lands north of the Northern Waters..."_

"OOH! Having a flashback?!" exclaimed Wes, who snuck in from behind, snapping Lars out of his flashback. Lars turned to find Wes hanging from the rooftop with his trademark mask, which he never takes off.

"Wesley! What have I told you about sneaking up like that!"

"Well, let's see" Wes jumped down, stroking his chin. "I think you said something along the lines of...'Argh, never do that again or I'll skin you alive!'"

"And...?" he said in an over-exaggerated pirate accent.

"Oh, I just thought you were bluffing."

Lars rolled his eyes and walked back from the balcony and into the room.

"So, how goes the ultimate, evil plan?" he asked, fiddling his fingers in a comically evil tone.

"Soon, Wes, I'll finally earn a name great than our father. I'll be emperor, and I'll be remembered forever, as Lars, the conqueror of ice and snow!"

Wes waited for the echo to die down.

"Uh, great. You go be emperor, and I'll go back to my passion... underwater basket weaving."

Lars ignored him and walked off.

* * *

**Well, got to see our heroes travelling again, but there's only so much I can add, so you'll be seeing more of Lars' character development and his reasoning and plans as the story progresses. Don't worry, I won't be ignoring your favorite Frozen characters.**

**Also, did anyone get the eagle joke?**

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing; JJ12, Wanli8970, Lostlauren, and the various guests (don't know if your the same person or different people, but thanks all the same!)**


	13. Chapter 12: Into the Fray

Chapter 12

Into the Fray

**If you're a fan of Liam Neeson, then the title might give away a little detail about this chapter.**

**Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I have a long weekend ahead and I wanted to get this in before then. **

* * *

_Elsa was standing on a frozen fjord. The presence of frozen ships around her made it clear that this was not a natural winter. The wind howled, and she was alone. Her dress flickered around in the wind as she tried to find a way out. _

_"Elsa!" she heard a masculine voice cry._

_She turned, seeing a human silhouette appear through the snow. Elsa narrowed her eyes, trying to see the figure more clearly. As the figure walked towards her, she froze when she realized who it was._

_"Father?" she said too herself, afraid to believe it._

_Sure enough, the former King Adgar walked out towards her, clear as day. Soon, a second silhouette appeared, obviously a woman. She walked up next to the King._

_"Mother?" Elsa mouthed. It was all too good to be true she thought, but she didn't care._

_"Momma! Papa!" she cried, running towards them. As she got closer, however, the ice began cracking between them. She stopped, just barely avoiding running onto thin ice._

_"Elsa!" called her father from across the ice. "You're in danger!"_

_Elsa looked back to him. "What?"_

_"Elsa, Do not underestimate him!" he called again. _

_"What...wait, let me freeze the ice, I'm coming to you!" she called, quickly freezing the ice in front of her._

_"Elsa, please, listen to us!" called Idun. "He's very dangerous, far more than you know!"_

_"Wait, I'm coming to you!" she called. The ice was instantly frozen again, and she ran to them._

_"It was my fault" called Adgar again. _

_"What?" asked Elsa as she made her way over, slowing to a walk._

_"I'm sorry" he said once more, not before he and his wife faded away. _

_"No! Momma! Papa!" Elsa cried, running towards them, but getting nowhere. Once again, they vanished into the snow, and Elsa was being pulled backwards..._

Elsa awoke in her makeshift ice bed, fighting her sheets. She snapped up in a cold sweat, trying to get her bearings again. After a few gasps, she finally snapped back to reality.

They were five days into there journey. It was the first time in a while Elsa had any nightmares to speak off.

"It was a dream" she told herself. "It was only a dream...right?"

* * *

Very early the next morning, Anna awoke before Kristoff, queasy with morning sickness. There was no bathroom to speak off, so she covered herself in some blankets and walked outside, passing a quizzical Gunnolf and emptying her stomach behind some bushes.

"Ugh..." she moaned, using part of her blanket to wipe her mouth. "This is the one part I'm _not_ going to miss in eight months!" she told herself, making her way back to the makeshift ice shelter. She passed Gunnolf and gave him a pat on the nose. As the wolf escorted her back to the shelter, she looked and saw a lone woman standing at the edge of the clearing, over looking the valley and facing the snow-capped mountains in the distance.

"Elsa?" asked Anna walking up. "What are you doing up?"

Elsa turned, slightly startled as Anna walked up.

"Anna? You shouldn't be out here alone, and it's freezing..."

"Hey, I asked you first. And for your information, I have a one ton snow wolf watching my back" she gestured to Gunnolf, who sat down, tongue hanging out. "And I've got like three layers of blankets on. I'm fine."

Elsa turned away slightly, hugging herself. "Well, you still shouldn't be out."

Anna took a step forward, seeing the tired expression on her face. "Hey, are you OK?"

"Yes...well, sort off..."

"Hey, no more secrets, remember?"

Elsa sighed. "I had a dream..."

"A dream? Another nightmare? Look, I'm not frozen anymore..."

"Not a nightmare, and it didn't involve you freezing, for once. I saw our parents."

"Oh, O...OK, what happened?"

"I think, they were trying to tell me something."

Anna's eyes went wide. "What? Really?"

"Yes... it was strange, I think, they were trying to warn me about Lars... and Papa said something, about it being his fault... He was trying to apologize."

"Apologize? About what? About separating us?"

"No, I don't think it was that. I think it was related to Lars, too all of this... I know he met him before, but all he did was give Papa a book. I think something else happened."

"Um, OK, like what?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know."

Anna saw the look of confusion in Elsa's eyes. After a second to her thoughts, she said "It was just a dream. That's all."

Anna grabbed Elsa on the shoulder. "You just have Lars, and Papa, and a whole bunch of other junk in your head, and your subconscious just mixed them up in a random dream. Come on, let's go get some breakfast, we have a big day ahead."

After a moment of thought, Elsa relented. "You're right. It's just a dream. Let's get to town where you can sit on a comfortable chair and not worry about that sled anymore."

"Yes!" said Anna. Both sisters walked back to the shelter, with a giant snow wolf as an escort.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, they left again on the road, now hours from Berglia. It was a quiet day, as anxiety built up in the group, as they reached their destination.

It was so eerily quiet, that one could almost hear the snowfall. They marched on though a small valley, surrounded by leaf-less trees.

"It's too quiet" thought Kristoff to himself. "There's not even any birds out."

He glanced the woods, looking for signs of activity. Between the tangled sticks and branches of the dense thicket, the mountain man/prince (never thought I'd use that combination) could have sworn he saw shadows moving about. A few feet away, Gunnolf, carrying Olaf on his back, sniffed the air, growling softly at the woods. Beside him, Anna had managed to fall asleep. He traded a glance with Jase, signaling him to come over.

"Hey" he asked discreetly. "I think we're being watched."

"I think so too" said Jase, not taking his eyes off the tree line. Both on the move, there changing perspective of the woods through there perspective off, altering there vision.

"Wait a sec" said Kristoff, pulling Sven to a halt. Now stationary, he could see more clearly the trees. Indeed, he defiantly saw shapes moving through the woods, dodging between trees for cover.

Elsa saw Kristoff stop and did likewise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Elsa, prompting everyone Elsa to stop as well, suddenly on edge.

"We're being watched" said Jase, gripping the sword slung over his back. Gunnolf started growling more loudly this time, the icicles on his back forming slightly.

"What is it buddy?" asked Olaf, who had dozed off.

Marshmallow was also on edge, extending his arms in a defensive position. Frida, who was flying overhead, let out a screech, diving into the woods, zipping past the trees, looking for the intruders. Zooming by, she nearly dodges being chopped in half by a wolf, diving form it's hiding places in the woods.

Immediately, the wolves charged, barking and snarling as they did so.

"Watch out!" screamed Elsa. She flung her hands forward, making a jagged wall of ice in front of them for protection. The wolves halted, circling around quickly to find a way in. Elsa kept her hands moving, forming ice the ice wall as the wolves raced to outrun her magic. She didn't see Gertrude still in the way, her horse refusing to budge.

Elsa gasped, seeing Gertrude in her line of fire. Inches from hitting her, Elsa stopped letting magic out. With a brief window, the wolves ran around the wall, charging Gertrude, who was closest. In panic, Gertrude's horse threw her, making her vulnerable on the ground.

"Mom!" cried Gideon, charging his horse forward. He was followed by Gunnolf (Olaf hopped off into the safety of the sled earlier). Gideon hopped down and shielded his mother, while Gunnolf grabbed a wolf in his jaws and threw it away, knocking several others down.

All around them, at least another dozen wolves attacked, far too many for Elsa too keep track off, and they were too scattered for a wall to be effective. five separated and surrounded Elsa, sensing her to be the most dangerous. She shot beam after beam of magic, hitting the wolves with pillars of ice erupting from the ground. Another three surrounded the sled, where Anna was, somehow, still asleep.

"Anna! Wake up!" he yelled, hopping out of the sled, pickaxe in hand. Beside him, Marshmallow unleashed his spikes and roared at the incoming wolves. Weary of the giant beast, the wolves held there ground, growling.

Jase and Isaac were forced back to back as two wolves came at them, keeping their swords pointed. Gunnolf stayed by Gideon and Gertrude, keeping them safe from three more.

Elsa, on her own, kept her hands extended, ready to fight off the first wolf that came close. To her left and right, two wolves charged simultaneously. Elsa swooped her hands up, forming an arch around her, the two wolves crashing into them. The one in front of her charged next, which she responded with a pillar of ice, knocking it backwards. Behind her, the fourth wolf charged. Elsa didn't turn until it was too late; the wolf leaped up and knocked her down, pinning her to the ground.

"Elsa!" cried Jase, cutting down a wolf that came too close. All around him, the wolves grew excited and started charging at random, slowing him down on the way to help her.

On the ground, Elsa tried her best to push the wolf away as it hissed and snapped at her. Without thinking, she shot a gust of winter air against it, sending it flying off of her. Deep inside, her survival instincts took over, much in the same way it did when those Weselton guards tried to kill her.

Quickly rolling over and getting back on her feet, she saw another wolf running at her. Without thinking, she shot a beam of magic at it head on, freezing it in mid run.

Turning around, she saw another two more, holding their ground. Before they could act, Elsa swung her hand at them, summoning the snow beneath them to rise, catching the two wolves in a wave of snow. She yelled as she pushed the snow and wolves away in a gust of wind. They whimpered as they were sent crashing into the wolves attacking Jase and Isaac, burying them in snow.

Though the wolves were quick and maneuverable, Marshmallow managed to grab two, smash them together, and throw them away. He turned and roared fiercely at the third one, sending it whimpering away.

Gunnolf snapped and snarled at the wolves, turning on himself around the Berglian royal family trying to keep them safe. One got through, biting Gideon on his left hand, but Gideon grabbed his sword and stabbed it before it could do more damage.

One by one, the wolves around them turned and ran, disappearing as quickly as they came. Gunnolf charged the survivors for good measure, barking aggressively so they got the message.

Breathing heavily, Elsa took a few quick breaths. trying to calm herself. She was still on the defensive, quickly scanning the area for more wolves.

"Elsa?" asked Jase. Elsa turned to him, snapping out of her defense mode.

"I'm fine" she quickly added, letting out a breath of relief. She turned to the frozen wolf, frozen in place. It made her feel uneasy.

"I never, never intentionally used my powers like that before" she said. "I mean, accidently yes..."

"Elsa, you had no choice... and it wasn't like it was a person..."

"I know, I know! It just feels weird is all... is everyone alright?" she asked, changing the subject.

Looking around, they saw that everyone at least moving about.

"One bit my hand" said Gideon, holding his left hand. "But otherwise fine." He walked forward, stepping on and cracking a branch.

"What?!... What?! What'd I miss?" asked Anna, snapping up from her sleep.

"What the... how could you sleep through al that?!" asked Gideon.

"Sleep through what?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"We were attacked by wolves!" said Olaf, coming out from the back of the sled.

"What! Kristoff, why didn't you tell me!"

But Kristoff wasn't listening. He was looking back back into the woods, seeing no more sign of the woods.

"That was weird" he said.

"What? You never seen crazed wolves before?" asked Isaac, poking a dead wolf with his sword, making sure it was dead.

"No, I mean, sure, wolves will attack people, especially in winter, but usually only when alone or in small groups..."

"I can attest to that" added Anna.

"...but, we're a pretty big group, and we've got to behemoth snow creatures watching us. It's not like them to attack that many people..."

"And why did they all swarm Elsa?" asked Jase. "She had like, five wolves on her."

"That's true" said Kristoff. "It was as though the others just kept us busy. Like Elsa was the target all along..."

* * *

"That mountain man is smarter than a gave him credit for" said Lars, peering through a hologram of sorts, projected onto a plane in thin air.

He, Sebastion, and Wes were watching Elsa and her companions as they recovered from the wolf attack, which was anything but random. Animals are, in fact, much easier to control than people, especially canines. Sebastion couldn't help but noticed Wes's wide, admiring eyes as he stared at the projection.

It was Lars, of course, having taken advantage of a few trapped wolves, to slip something into their water, giving him easy control over them, and sending them this errand.

"So, what was the point of this?" asked Sebastian.

"I don't want to take any chances. I've been planning this for too long to see what I'm up against, and I have to say, Adgar's daughter doesn't disappoint" responded Lars, watching as Elsa formed a ice cloth to wrap Gideon's hand.

"But she is hesitant, and we can exploit that weakness."

Lars turned away, walking to the stares, while Lars and Wes looked at the hologram. Sebastian then turned to Lars.

"Sir, are you sure she's worth the risk? You know what she's capable of. With the Princess alone we can control this kingdom without resistance."

Lars stopped in his tracks. "Have you forgotten why I'm doing this?" he turned to face his second in command. "You know why we need her!"

"No, sir. I just mean, if the prophecies true, how is it we can even hope..."

"Would you stop with the prophecy!" snapped Lars. "It's a story, that's all it is! A legend! I have seen nothing yet to prove that she is just an abnormally powerful gifted!... Trust me, she'll succumb to the potion just as Princess Kira had."

Sebastian gulped, then nodded. Lars turned back to the door. "And I don't want your paranoia spreading to the men, understand?"

"Of course, sir" Sebastian reluctantly responded. Lars turned his back and left the room. He turned back to hologram, where the group had resumed traveling. He noticed that Wes hasn't made any odd comments or annoyed him as of late.

"Wes?" he asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"She's hot..." said Wes in a tranced state.

"What?!"

"What? Who said that, I didn't!" Wes quickly defended himself.

* * *

**Wolves, my favorite of the land carnivores. In case you didn't get it, "...into the Fray" is a reference to Liam's Neeson's film "The Grey."**

**So, we had some action here, and the mystery goes deeper. Their is so much background information that I haven't shared yet, so if you're confused, you should be.**

**Thanks to all you who are reviewing! Really, it means a lot to hear feedback... even if it is speculation that Hans somehow survived. **

**-Batman**


	14. Chapter 13: The Return of the King

Chapter 13

The Return of the King 

(I don't own Lord of the Rings, or Frozen for that matter)

* * *

Standing in the middle of the cleared ballroom, stood Lars, waiting for the sparing match to run. To his left, one of his men wielded a mace, while the other on his right had a long sword. Lars was armed only with dual daggers, though he had some tricks underneath his jacket. His men gathered round, placing bets on who the victor would be.

Wes, the self proclaimed moderator, stepped between them, complete with a flag.

"Alright men!" he said in an exaggerated voice. "What we have here today is a friendly close combat duel...or "truel" if you will. There will be no punching, biting, swearing, cheap shots, hair grabbing, jump roping, ale drinking, high fiving, snowman building, singing Let it Go, , ... oh, and intentional killing, obviously...unless..."

"Get on with it!" shouted one of the spectators.

"Fine fine, sheez. Ok, readysetgo!" he said quickly in one word, waving his flag and jumping out of the way.

The man with the long sword attacked first, swinging hard. Lars effortlessly dodged it. On his left, the man with the mace swung down. Lars stepped back, letting the mace make contact with the floor. Using his daggers, Lars met the swordsman, blocking every blow, making no offensive moves whatsoever. The man with the mace took another swing, which Lars avoided by leaning backwards, letting the mace swing over him. Getting up, he now found himself caught in-between both of them, extending his dagger to either warrior.

His men grew restless, cheering for the fight to continue. Wes sat on a barrel, eagerly devouring a bag of struvas.

Both of Lars opponents shared glances, apparently formulating an attack. Lars knew that this would be difficult to win for the average person... but Lars wasn't that average.

He stood there, anxiously waiting for either to make the first move. It was the man with the mace who charged first, swinging his mace while the swordsman charged second. Lars stood his ground, letting a sly smile escape his mouth.

"Gera ek neinn takka*" he said in old Norse, barely audible. The man with the mace swung while Lars remained motionless. The mace swung through, but to the man's surprise, the mace flew right through him, seemingly phasing through his body. Stumped by the captain's newest trick, the man lost balance and tripped right through him, crashing into an equally surprised swordsman. The swordsman pushed him aside as he tried to remain on his feet.

The men let out a cheer, all suppressed and impressed by their captain's newest trick.

Now Lars attacked offensively, swinging his dagger against the sword, pushing it aside as he hit the man over the head with the blunt end of his other dagger. Lars spun around, letting the man fall as he approached the man with the mace, still on the floor. He got up quickly, mace held over his head as he went to swing again, but Lars hit his hand with the blunt end of his dagger, knocking the mace out of his hand. With the other dagger, he held it to his chest, indicating his victory.

The men cheered, the match being over. In good sport, Lars helped the swordsman up, congratulating both men for an excellent truel. After the match, Wes immediately began collecting the bets from a series of disgruntled betters.

"Never vote for the underdog, folks!" he announced happily, filling his hat with winnings.

After the duel, Lars immediately left for his quarters, having satisfied his men's moral.

Lars was many horrible things, but he never left anything to chance. Morality was already high, but he knew that could change rapidly, especially if his plan failed. He was already worried about it. If it did not work out perfectly...No, he would leave no chance for any grievances to form in his ranks. Any spark of mutiny could grow rapidly if things turned south. In the eyes of his men, he had to appear not only fair and generous, but also smart and decisive; an effective and true, unquestionable leader.

He would leave no room for error on his quest.

On his way, his brother ran after him.

"Hey! Where'd that trick come from?!" he asked, still carrying his hat filled with everything from coins to crowns to jewelry.

Lars laughed, pulling something from his jacket. "Just another use I found for the Jadestone."

Lars lifted a jagged stone from his jacket. It had already begun to dissolve, its magic having been wasted.

"Nice! Can you teach me that one!"

"No."

"But..."

Lars already walked into his quarters, slamming the door behind. His room, which also served as his personal study, was filled with old books and scrolls, all which in one way or another, led to him being the expert he is. In some crates were relics of objects with magical properties he had collected over the years, mostly from the Lands North, the mysterious realm he spent half his life finding. He turned to his desk, when a puff of blue smoke appeared in front of him.

"Oh, come on!" Wes complained. "You keep all the good tricks!"

"And you stole the recipe for the transport capsules... which you somehow figured out and refuse to tell me!" reminded Lars angrily.

"Hey, this!" Wes took out another capsule. "Is my trademark! If everyone did it, then who would I be?"

"The crazy one who wears that ridiculous mask all the time for no apparent reason!"

"Hey, I have a reason, for the most part anyway..."

"Forget it, I don't want to hear. I have a job for you anyway."

"Oh, yes! Just please, no reindeer."

"If you do it right, then their won't be any... Gideon and his company, Elsa in particular, will be here in a few days. Most likely, they'll join the resistance in Clydesdale. I need you to go there and stake it out, let me know the moment they arrive."

Wes shrugged his shoulders. "Alight, doesn't sound too hard. I'm running short on my struva stash anyway, and the baker we looted in the city vacated, left a note saying we "terrorized him. Me, terrorizing people, can you believe that?!"

Lars just glared at him.

Wes took out anther capsule. "Clydesdale!"

Poof.

A second later, another puff, and Wes went flying through the room, crashing into some of Lars' boxes, with a horseshoe shaped mark across his mask.

"The town, the town! Not the horse! Sheez, you have to be specific with these things!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" yelled Kristoff. Anna had been nagging him for the past hour, and he was getting sick of it. "You know, asking for something over and over again doesn't make something appear."

Anna leaned back in the sled. "This is taking forever! Olaf! Why didn't you grab some of those transportation beans from that crazy Wes guy?"

Olaf, riding on Gunnolf's back, shrugged his shoulder, if he had any.

"There were only two left."

"Ugh, I hate math!"

"Hey, how about we play a game?" asked Olaf.

"Oh, yay" said Kristoff, with a large amount of sarcasm in his voice.

"Great, let me think... I spy something..." he looked at the frozen landscape. The only thing to see was snow, ice, rocks, and leaf-less trees. "Hard."

"A rock" said Anna. "My turn, I spy something... woody?"

"A tree!" said Isaac, riding close by. Kristoff gave him a look. "What? I was bored. Never mind... Oh, I've a good one! I spy something, cold."

"The snow?"

"Nope."

"Ice?"

"Nope."

"Me" added Anna.

"Sorry."

"It's Elsa, isn't it?" asked Kristoff.

"Dang it!"

"I heard that!" said a slightly offended Elsa.

"Yay! It's Kristoff's turn!..." said Olaf.

"This isn't working!" screamed Anna. "Are we there yet?!"

"Clydesdale" said Gideon.

"It's a 'yes' or 'no' question, so..."

"No, I mean, we're here, Clydesdale!"

A province of Clydesdale, Clydesdale was a simple, yet prosperous community, about a half day's travel to Berglia's capital. At the moment, however, it was in complete disarray: on the town's outskirts, refuges, those who were lucky enough to escape the city, camped in makeshift tents. soldiers and guards were everywhere, trying to keep the peace amidst the chaos created by Berglia's recent shift in power.

"Ha ha! Thank goodness!" said Anna shooting her hands up. "No more motion sickness!"

In the distance, about a mile away, was Berglia, or it would be, if it weren't surrounded by a massive blizzard.

Seeing his kingdom, in disarray like this, left an uneasy feeling in Gideon's chest. He was speechless at the shame he felt inside.

"Well, let's go" said Elsa, snapping Gideon from his thoughts. Gideon turned to her, than nodded. He lead the way down to the small city.

Riding thought the outskirts of town, Gideon was met by the quiet, perplexed faces of his subjects. He was accompanied, after all, by three snow creatures, four if you count Frida, who just landed back on Elsa's shoulder.

"It's the King!" some of them murmured.

"He's returned!"

"Look at that snowman!"

"And the snow ogre. And the, snow wolf?"

Many backed away from the snow creatures, weary of their intent.

Gideon waved his hand up to get their attention.

"Citizens, don't be alarmed, they're friendly. They're here to help!"

"Your majesty" one of the men asked. "What are you going to do? When can we expect to return home?"

"What happened to the princess?"

Gideon shook his head. "I don't know. I need to meet with my captain and formulate a plan" he said, speaking loud enough for others to hear. "I promise you, we'll reclaim our homes and punish those responsible for this."

"But where did you go?" asked another man.

"Why is the Princess siding with this man?"

"Princess Kira is not acting under her own free will!" he said sternly, defending his sister. "And I left..." a pang of guilt weighed on his chest. "To find help, from Arendelle."

At the name, everyone murmured. They have all recently become familiar of Arendelle, and the legendary Snow Queen.

One of the young girls turned to Queen Elsa.

"Are you Queen Elsa? Are you the Snow Queen?" she asked.

Elsa felt uncomfortable as all eyes turned to her. This was not Arendelle, and these were not her people. She bit her lips, trying to determine the crowd's expectation. She realized that she couldn't in fact read people, so she was clueless.

"Psst, Elsa!" Anna whispered in the sled behind her. Elsa shifted her eyes to her.

"The correct answer is 'yes'!" she said, nodding her head, trying to be obvious.

Elsa turned back to the eager crowd. "Uh, y-yes...yes! I am Queen Elsa... I'm here to help in anyway I can."

The people began murmuring to themselves, which unnerved Elsa. It felt odd, to say the least. She's visited other kingdoms before for summets and such, and she's left under tense conditions before (She has become used to that), but she never visited a kingdom _while_ under tense conditions. She was always the one everyone looked too, but not this time. She was a guest, no, an alley. She wasn't quit sure how to act in situations like these. She couldn't be too commanding and overstep her bounds outside her own realm, but she didn't want to appear timid either.

"Can you stop the winter?" asked one of the young woman.

"I, I don't know. I mean..."

"There you are!" called a man on horseback, followed by several guards. The interruption was Elsa's salvation.

"Jonathan!" called Gideon, riding forward. "How are things? How's everyone holding up?"

"So far so well, sir, but the supplies will only last so long... Anders wants to speak with you immediately."

"Of course, yes. Please, take me to him."

"Yes, your Majesty...this way."

Jonathan and his men cleared a path for the company, while they followed close behind. Elsa looked at the fearful faces of the people. It wasn't too long ago that her own people had a similar expression.

* * *

Through the streets of Clydesdale, Wes ran about, running from roof to roof, keeping an eye out for his quarry. Along the way, he hummed some tune to himself, a "Theme song" if you will.

"Da, da da dat da le dat da da, dum de dat de da da da" he hummed quietly to himself, pulling off rather unnecessary stunts to jump from roof to roof, avoiding being seen, minus the curios onlookers who heard his humming through the second floor windows.

"Alright" he said, perched on a roof's edge. "Where are you... (sniff) I can smell your presence" he said to himself in a dark manner. Suddenly, he caught a wif.

"Ha ha!" he jumped off, grabbing a rope, swinging through an alleyway and onto the adjacent roof. Seeing a sign hanging over a bakery, he scaled it, slowly climbed behind it.

"At last, we meet!" he said to his target: a basket of freshly made struvas, sitting outside a bakery window. He grabbed it, then pulled himself back onto the roof.

"Oh man, these things are so much better when they're free, and so warm, too!"

He started munching them aggressively, oblivious to Elsa and her family traveling down the street below.

* * *

Coming to a large building, the courthouse to be exact, Gideon dismounted, followed by everyone else. Anna got out of the sled, cracking her back.

"Oh man! I needed that!"

"Your Majesty!" called Anders, running out.

"Captain Anders!" said Gideon, giving the man a quick hug.

"It's great to see you aright, sir, and you too Lady Gertrude." He bowed to Gertrude, who lightly nodded in response.

"Captain, has anyone seen Kira?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady. It's been nearly impossible to get anyone through. So far, we know absolutely noting about what's been going on inside the castle."

Gideon interrupted. "Captain, I believe it would be best for our guests to rest first, then immediately have a meeting this evening."

"Yes, of course sir."

Gideon then turned to Elsa.

"This, is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and her sister, Princess Anna and her husband, Prince Kristoff."

Kristoff again rolls his eyes. He does not enjoy that title.

"Your Majesty" said Ander, bowing slightly. "Welcome."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain. Arendelle is proud to be an alley in this."

"And we are glad to have you. Please, let my men show you to your rooms."

"Thank you" she responded, turning to her family.

"We'll take care for the horses" said Kristoff, referring to Isaac. "You guys get Anna inside and warm."

"Oh, yes, warmth..." said Anna.

"And fire!" said Olaf. "Just, no touching the fire."

* * *

"Finally!" said Anna, making a bee-line for the bed. She turned around and fell face up into it. "Oh, that feels so good!"

Elsa walked in behind, pulling both hers and Anna's bag. "Well, I'm glad you're happy!" Elsa said sarcastically.

"Oh yes. I'm in my happy place now."

Elsa plopped the baggage in the corner, sitting down on one of the chairs, leaning her head back.

After finding her comfort zone, Anna leaned up, seeing Elsa splayed out in the chair.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Um, are you worried?"

"About what? The evil pirate overlord, the brainwashed ice powered princess I'll probably have to fight, or the fact this guy has a history with our father?"

Anna was quiet for a second.

"Uh, I was leaning for the second one, but I guess I'll choose all of the above."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, I'm worried."

Their was a brief silence between the sisters.

"But if you had to choose..."

"The latter" said Elsa.

"Really? I would think the ice powered princess..."

"I dealt with someone with ice powers before, so I know more less what I'm walking into... But I'm afraid of what I'll find out."

Anna sat up entirely, facing her sister. "What do you mean?"

Elsa leaned forward in her chair. "I always knew Papa and Momma loved me, and tried everything in their power to help me... but to what ends were they willing to go? I mean, did they know about him?"

Anna remained silent for a moment, contemplating an answer. "I, I don't know. I wish I at least had an idea, but, honestly Elsa, I have no idea."

"And then there's the dream. What was Papa trying to apologize for?"

"You really think it was more than a dream?"

"Anna, we _saw_ them at your wedding, remember?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right."

Elsa sunk down in her chair. "I just don't know what to believe."

Anna, not leaving her bed, leaned forward just a little more. "But, there is one thing I'm confident on."

Elsa looked up.

"They loved us, and they loved you. I may not know what happened, but I trust them."

Elsa slightly lifted her right lip for a smile. "Thanks Anna. What would I do without you?"

"Hey, it's a good thing I came, right?" Anna grinned, leaning back on the bed.

Elsa turned to her. "Yeah. You are my favorite sister."

"Hey, I'm you're only sister!" Anna teased. "And you've got Kristoff...and Sven and Olaf and Marshmallow and Gunnolf and... _Jase_."

Elsa looked up at her. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You said Jase in a weird way."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Anna!" Elsa shot her a glare.

Anna stood silent. Luckily her husband interrupted, walking in.

"Well, Sven and the horses are taken care off, so we can finally get some rest before that meeting tonight."

"Oh, that's great!" said Anna. "So, if you'll excuse me..." Anna plopped back down, fake snoring. Elsa smiled, then walked for the door.

"I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Alright, see you then" said Kristoff.

"And don't forget to rest!" put in Anna, not opening her eyes.

* * *

**I realize that I've been putting a lot of time into the Villain's development and not our main characters, so I hope this makes up for that. **

**And thanks to all who have been reviewing! Please continue!**

**For Guest: thanks for your enthusiasm. I wish I could write a chapter a day and not leave you waiting, but school has been a real headache this year. I'll write as often as I can.**

**For J11: The prophecy won't be a major part, but it is important... you'll see. I listened to Riders of Doom. Great score, it might fit in an upcoming scene.**

******* The translation might be a little rough, but "Gera ek neinn takka" means "make me untouchable."**


	15. Chapter 14: The Council Meeting

Chapter 14

The Council Meeting

* * *

_Anna was on the fjord, walking across the ice. It was earily familiar, considering it happened over three years ago. She reluctantly looked to her hands, expecting ice. But alas, nothing. To her relief, she was ice free. She let out a sigh of relief, when it occurred to her..._

_"The baby" she thought, instinctively feeling her stomach. It was there; she could feel it._

_"I'm _not _in the past?" she thought, looking around. The ships were there, covered in ice, and the wind was howling. She was about to ask why, when..._

_"Anna" a feminine voice called. Anna turned, seeing what she thought for a moment was..._

_"Elsa?" she asked, seeing only her silhouette and the faint outlines of her face. But as she came into view, she could see brown hair, and she was much older, then the distinct differences in her facial features._

_"Momma?!" she cried. "Momma!"_

_Anna ran to her, not stopping for anything. Covering the distance rapidly, she stopped when the ice in front of her cracked and fell apart, separating the two. Gasping, Anna looked back to her mother._

_"Momma! Wait there, let me call Elsa..."_

_"Darling, I'm so proud of you!" she called with a certain emotion a grandmother can only express. Anna smiled._

_"Thank you! Just wait there, I'm sure Elsa will be here any minute..."_

_"Anna, I'm sorry I cannot stay."_

_Anna's smile faded. "What?"_

_"Anna, you have to stay together. Something is coming... We-we made a mistake your father and I, years ago."_

_"Wait, just hold on..."_

_"Anna, my dear, the truth will, it will hurt Elsa. You have to help her."_

_A moment later, Queen Idun began to fade._

_"Wait! Momma! Don't leave me!"_

_"Remember, your father and I love you very much" she said, fading away entirely. She gave her one final smile. "We are so proud..."_

_"No!"_

Anna was struggling some unseen foe in her bed, tossing back and forth. Kristoff, on the other hand, was sleeping like a log, and snoring like a saw. They lied down just for a quick nap before the meeting, but ended up falling asleep on the bed instead.

"No!" Anna screamed, bursting out of her dream.

"What the...whoa!" Kristoff shouted in surprise, falling off the side of the bed with a thud. Anna sat up straight, wiping her birds nest back behind her head while she gasped. Groaning, Kristoff got up.

"Anna? What's wrong? Do you feel something? Are you alright?" he quickly asked.

"What?" asked Anna, realizing he was talking about the baby. "Oh, no... it wasn't that, the baby's fine." Anna pulled her legs to her chest, panting. Kristoff got back into bed with her.

"Anna? What happened? What's wrong?" he asked more calmly.

Anna took her time, catching her breath. "I...I saw my mom... we were on the ice, and she came to me."

Kristoff nodded. "OK, OK."

"She... she was asking me to, to help Elsa with something."

Kristoff nodded, a little more slowly this time. "OK."

Anna shook her head. "I don't know what this means... wait" she said, looking down, realizing something "Elsa had the same dream!"

Kristoff nodded, then stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, what?"

"Elsa, she, she had a dream, Momma and Papa were trying to warn her about something, on the ice. They came, then faded. Just like my dream!"

Kristoff nodded, not sure what to say. His eyes drifted to the clock.

"Whoa, Anna, we're late, the meeting will start in five minutes!"

Looking at the clock, Anna nodded hesitatingly.

"Hey, we'll talk about this afterwards, OK?"

Anna nodded. "Oh, OK. I, I need to talk to Elsa about this."

Kristoff nodded. "Of course." Honestly, he didn't know what to think. The trolls told him of dreams acting as warnings or conveying wisdom, but he has never witnessed it first hand. Deciding to leave it for later, he and Anna got ready to leave.

* * *

"...So, after proving I could drink a gallon of ale in under a minute, I walked outside. And there was this cat, see? I thought it was so fluffy, so I picked him up and named him Rocket! Well, must have affected my vision because it turned out Rocket wasn't a cat, but a raccoon! Needless to say, he didn't like warm hugs, and that's why, my little ones, I wear this mask!"

The children stood there, staring blankly as Wes finished his tale.

"Are you crazy mister?" one of them asked.

"And what kind of name is Rocket? What does that even mean?"

"I made it up" said Wes.

"What happened to him?"

"Well, the strangest thing. While I was cry... taking the pain like a man from my scratched up face, this blinding light came out of the sky. The next thing I know, Rocket is lifted into the light, than it vanishes into the sky. And I never saw him again."

The children started giving each other questionable faces.

"What? It's true!"

"But weren't you... impaired?"

"And aren't raccoons native to the New World?" asked a kid with glasses.

"Uh...Why am I even listening to you guys! You weren't there, don't judge me!"

With that, Wes stormed off, stomping away. The kids looked to themselves quizzically.

"Who was that masked man?"

Meanwhile, Wes stormed off down an alley.

"Children, what do they know. I'm not crazy! I'm the sanest person I know! Isn't that right Cornelius?" he asked the thin air to his left.

...

"Ageist!" he scolded, marching away.

He walked to a street corner, leaning against a street sign as he took a struva out of his pocket and ate it. He turned his head, slightly to the left, and saw Jase and Isaac, walking out the building adjacent the courthouse. He didn't recognize them, but the next figure to walk out scared him half to death; Olaf, the short, soft, huggable snowman. He nearly choked on his Sturva, staring wide eyed at his greatest enemy. He heard more voices coming from inside.

"Come on, the meeting will start soon" asked Jase into the building. Four guards came to them, explaining that they would escort them.

Not wanting to be caught, he turned his head side to side, looking for a hiding place. He found one in a nearby barrel and dove in head first, finding himself covered in rotten vegetables. He peeked through a hole to get a better view.

"Where's Anna and Kristoff?" asked Elsa, walking out.

"We're coming" said Anna, walking out with Kristoff by her side. "Sorry we're late, I, I had some things to take care off."

Elsa nodded, looking at Anna's anxious face. "Hey, you OK?"

"Uh, well, yeah, it's nothing that can't wait till later."

Elsa looked at Kristoff, then back to Anna. "You sure?"

Anna nodded.

From out of nowhere, Frida flew from the top of the building, down to Elsa's shoulder.

"So, is she going to be a permanent fixture to you now?" asked Jase.

Elsa shrugged her shoulders. "She's affectionate, what can I say?"

"Hey Elsa, what're we doing again?" asked Olaf.

"We're going to discuss a course of action, to get Lars and end this winter... Wow, trying to end a winter that's not mine."

"I just want to get my hands on Lars" said Jase bitterly, remembering Craig.

"And you will, we all will" said Elsa. "I won't sleep well until he's behind bars."

They continued on, leaving Wes alone in the barrel. A boy walked up to the barrel, ready to dump a bucketful of rotten vegetables, when Wes slowly rose from the waste barrel, covered in decaying vegetables. The boy stared in perplexity.

"Well, they're here, better go tell Lars. Man, why does our enemy have to be so hot... even though she's technically cold. Ha, hot, cold, I'm funny... Yes I am, Cornelius!"

...

"You humorless hedgehog!" he scolded at the thin air. He turn to the child. "What? You never saw a man hiding in a barrel before?"

The boy just stood there.

"Nobody has imagination anymore!" He said, taking out a capsule and crushing it. "Berglian Throne room!"

Poof.

"Mommy! It's a phantom!" screamed the boy, running away.

* * *

Walking into the council chamber, Elsa and her family were escorted by guards to their respective chairs. The council room was small, yet pleasant, with modest wood moldings lining the corners, meant to serve the local mayor rather than the King's council. Gideon took the head of the round table, his Mother taking a seat next to him. Elsa and Anna sat at the table, while Jase and Kristoff stood nearby, the table already being full.

After everyone was seated, Gideon stood up...

"I would like to recognize the delegation from Arendelle, led by her Majesty Queen Elsa."

The men, members of the council that Captain Anders was able to rescue, nodded in acknowledgement. Elsa felt the eyes of them on her, either in curiosity, astonishment, or fear, and she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Your Majesty" asked one of the men to Gideon. "Didn't Lars warn us about bringing _her."_

Elsa glared him down, ready to tell him off, if Gideon didn't beat her to it.

"Councilman Gregory!" he snapped. "Queen Elsa is a guest who has graciously agreed to help us! You will remember your place!"

Gregory snorted to himself, sitting back in his chair. Gideon took a breath and continued, speaking to Captain Anders. "Captain, you've been here on top of the situation from the beginning, what do you suggest?"

Anders sat up, looking at the map on the table. "Like I said before, we have little information about what's been going on inside the castle, non of our spies being able to get through. However, some of the more desperate people inside have managed to find a way out, something about the winds pushing outwards in a way which allowed them to break through the storm. Some were former guards and servants. They say" he pointed to the map, where the castle was located. "That the pirates have occupied the castle, occasionally entering the city for supplies or random thrill seeking. They guard the walls, and randomly roam inside, helping themselves to whatever riches and luxuries they can get their hands on. As far as where they're keeping the princess, we don't know."

Gideon sighed.

"Sir" continued Anders. "Where ever he's keeping her, it must be easily secured. They don't nearly have enough men to hold off our guardsmen alone. She is the only reason they've gotten this far."

Gideon stared at the map, deep in thought. He turned to the rest of the council. "What I am about to share with you has been kept to the royal family for decades, but given the circumstances, I can see no other choice but to unveil it."

He pointed to a spot on the map. "There is a secret passage, known only to the royal family in case of emergencies. It leads to the outer gate. We might be able to use that to gain entrance into the castle."

Anders looked at the map, studying it. "Why, your Majesty, that solves all our problems!"

"Not exactly. Lars still has Kira under his control. Even if we could get in, he'll either use her to attack us or use her as leverage. I will not risk her or our safety until I know we can separate him from her."

Elsa sat up. "I suppose this is where I come in?"

Gideon, as well as the rest of the council, turned to her. "Queen Elsa, if we can get in, find Kira, and keep Lars and his men from interfering, can you bring her under control? Will you save my sister?"

Elsa nodded, with a slight hesitation. "I can, if your men can get me to her."

Gideon nodded. "Than it's settled. Captain, inform your men and construct an attack plan. But we have to be careful; Lars may have more tricks up his sleeve than we realize, but if we can get the jump on him, then we might have a chance."

Anders nodded, then Gideon turned to his men. "We attack in the morning. Does anyone else have anything to say?"

No one spoke.

"Than we attack at dawn. I suggest you get ready."

With that, Gideon dismissed the meeting and everyone got up to leave. Elsa immediately went to her family nearby.

"Hey, you did great!" said Anna.

"If great is going into battle tomorrow, than sure" Elsa said bitterly.

"Hey" said Jase from behind. "After seeing how you dealt with Gregor and Hans and his men, I have no doubt that everything will be fine."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

Gideon walked up to her next. "Thank you again, Your Majesty. When all this is over, Berglia will forever be in your dept."

"I just want to see Lars face Justice for the heartache he already caused my family, and our friend, Sir Craig."

Gideon bowed his head.

"May he rest in peace" Jase added, bowing his head.

After a moment of silence...

"Well" said Anna. "I think we should all get to bed, we've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right." Said Elsa.

After bidding farewell, everyone made their way to the doors.

Suddenly, several puffs of blue smoke entered the hall. All the men went on full alert, when thick fogs of blue smoke appeared, fogging the room. One by one, guards fell, being knocked out by unseen foes.

"What's going on?!" called Gideon. Jase and Isaac drew their swords, while Kristoff held Anna close. It was chaos as people ran around, not knowing where the enemy was. Elsa called forth a gust of icy wind, blowing away the smoke. As the wind blew away the smoke, Lars, along with Wes and several of his men, came into view. He was calm, cool headed, even amongst his enemies. He looked around, finding Elsa in the crowd.

"Queen Elsa, daughter of Adgar. Welcome, I've been expecting you..." he said with an eerie grin on his face.

* * *

**Well, this seems like a good spot for a cliffhanger, right? **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, because Lars will be explaining a few things that has been on everyone's minds.**

**And Wes, well... Wes will be Wes.**


	16. Chapter 15 Elsa and the Pirate Captain

Chapter 15

Elsa meets the Pirate Captain  


* * *

"It is an honor to finally meet the legendary SnowQueen" said Lars with a smug.

He stood there as nearly everyone drew a sword on him. He stood calmly, raising his hands while his men remained motionless.

"I should let you know..." he said, "if I don't return to the castle by midnight, Princess Kira is as good as dead, so I suggest you put your swords down."

Keeping their swords pointed, Gideon spoke out.

"What do you want?"

Lars lowered his hand, still annoyingly calm. "All I want is a peaceful, negotiation."

Gideon glared at him with a poisonous stare, wanting nothing more than to run his sword through him. "What could you possibly want to say?"

Lars smiled. "Put your swords down, and perhaps you'll find out" he said matter of factly.

Gideon looked back and forth, everyone bearing a sword glaring at Lars with the same distaste. In the end, he had to relent.

"Put your swords down" he ordered, himself being the first to re-sheath his weapon. Slowly, the others followed, the sound of scraping metal filling the room.

"Now, that's better" said Lars. "Now, I assume you have some questions..."

"Where's my daughter!?" asked Gertrude, speaking up.

"...Like that. Well, she's safe, and don't worry, she's been well taken care off. Don't want anything happening to my little ice wielder."

"State your business and get out!" spat Gideon.

"Fine, but your not the royal I want to speak to..." he turned to Elsa. "Your Majesty! Long time no see. I must say, you've grown quit a bit since I saw you hiding behind that curtain in your father's study."

Everyone in the room turned to Elsa. Elsa looked around uncomfortably. Lars knowing about her location that night made her _very_ uneasy.

"Oh, you thought you went undetected? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"What do you want?" asked Elsa sternly.

"Ah, straight to the point, just like your father."

"Don't mention my father! You don't know him!"

Lars nodded, deciding not to push her. "Alright, as you wish, straight to the point... however, I must ask that this be a private audience."

"No!" shouted Anna, pushing her way past Kristoff. "He's crazy! He's probably got some anti magic weapon on him, or worse!"

"I speak to you alone..." he takes out one of the capsules Wes gave him. "Or I'll go back right now and end the princess now!"

"No!" cried Gertrude, Anders forced to hold her back.

Elsa looked to Lars. "Don't!"

"Then let us speak in private. I promise, I have no weapons on me." He raised his hands, shoing the shirt beneath his coat to exemplify his point. "Besides, against you, I don't stand a chance."

Elsa looked back to Anna. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Anna was about to protest, but Kristoff gripped her shoulder.

"She'll be fine" he said.

Anna turned back an nodded. Elsa turned back to Lars as he stepped into one of the side rooms of the courthouse. Jase caught her just before she went in.

"If _anything_ goes wrong, scream, or ice the door, or something..."

"I get it" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jase reluctantly walked away, allowing Elsa to enter the room, closing the door behind her.

There was a moment of awkward silence amongst both groups.

"So..." started Wes not long after they closed the door. "She's not like, available, is she?"

"What? Who?" interjected Jase.

* * *

The room inside was small, with two chairs and a small table, obviously meant for private meetings such as this.

"Alright" said Elsa, choosing to remain standing. "What do you want?"

Lars remained standing, confident in himself. "Very well, I want to make a trade: Princess Kira, for you."

Elsa was taken aback, her eyes widening. This was not what she expected.

"Me?" she asked.

"I was clear, wasn't I?"

Elsa was annoyed with his smugness, but she had to keep it to herself. "Why, would you want that? Why risk a trade when you already have someone who can give you what you want?"

"Why, it's quit simple. While I am as bad as everyone says that I am, I do have traces of mercy still in me, and the princess, while a picture of health, has been under my influence for quit some time, and I fear it is affecting her sanity."

"You're insane if I agree to anything you have to say!"

Lars nodded. "It's a shame you don't trust me, Elsa..."

"Trust you! You sent an assassin to murder my sister and my brother-in-law! One of our knights _died_ defending her!"

Lars scoffed. "Collateral damage."

It took all of Elsa's self control to not freeze him on the spot, but with the life of the Princess on the line...

"If you're certain you want to let the princess' mind rot, than by all means... I'll just keep Kira and let you try your hopeless attempt to enter through that secret passage."

Elsa tried to hid the shock written on her face. 'How could he know _that?_' she thought.

"Oh yes, I know about the passage. You see, after years of failures, I have found that the best way to avoid it, is to anticipate everything, _everything."_

Elsa shook her head. "Anticipate all you want. Sooner or later, you'll make a mistake, and we'll be there to catch you."

"Considering I already have the upper hand. I have the castle, the ice wielder, not to mention relics I carry from the Lands North. What do you have?"

"Me."

Elsa was expecting a laugh or another smart remark, but Lars just sat their, unmoved.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked, relishing his silence.

Lars glared at her, smirking to himself. "Your confidence in your power is intriguing. Your father was wise to fear them."

Elsa's smile left at the mention of her father. After a moment of consideration, she asked. "What reason did my father have for seeking you out anyway?"

Lars looked at her perplexly. "Why are you asking me?" Elsa's continued silence gave him an answer. He contemplated this for a second, staring at the table. A plan formed, an opportunity for exploitation presented itself. "He never told you about me, did he?"

Elsa remained firm, refusing to let him see her anxiety building. "Answer my question, what purpose did my father have to seek out a pirate?"

Lars smiled. "I think you already know." Lars started circling her, using every intimidation tactic he had. "Your parents feared you, of what you could do. Adgar was desperate for answers, so I gave him some. I told him about how dangerous, and powerful you would become. He was so easily convinced, that he asked me to stay in Arendelle, he even temporarily gave me asylum in Arendelle."

Elsa shook her head. "My parents did fear my powers, as did I... But my father wanted to help me regardless..."

"No, he wanted to control you, to keep his mistake a secret!" he interrupted.

"He did that to protect me!" said Elsa, angry, but keeping herself together nonetheless.

Lars then looked at her, then said in a menacing, cruel way... "After you almost killed your sister, he was willing to disown you, and then give you up."

Elsa looked at him, fearing what he was about to reveal. "What, what do you mean?"

"he was going to give you, to me."

Elsa stopped, taking a step back. Her eyes were wide with shock, not knowing what to make of this... Her own _father_, the man she believed did everything he could for her, wanting to give her away to some pirate. "What?... no... you're lying...!"

"Why would I lie?" Lars smiled, for he was breaking her. "He was going to give you up, to keep his shame a secret. And I was so close, too, to getting you, until his paranoia took over and he locked you away, then kicked me out. It would appear I did my job of spooking him to well..."

All while he said this, Elsa's emotional barriers came undone. She didn't know what to expect, before this. The dreams didn't help, but in all that time, she thought that her parents truly loved her, that they would do anything to help her through this. But to know that, at one point at least, he was willing to give up on her, to send her away to some man with questionable intentions to say the least.

"...Your father was a scared, paranoid, coward of a man! And you, you're just like him..."

"GET OUT!" Elsa shouted in rage, sending out frost all over the room, encasing everything in ice, Lars. "Get out! When the time comes, I'm going to freeze your wretched heart!"

* * *

"...So you're sure she's not available?" asked Wes to Anna.

"No! Of course she's not! She's..." Anna was about to say 'in a relationship', except she forgot about her recent break up. So, she lied, anything to keep this maniac away from her sister. "She happens to be in a loving relationship with this gentleman here!" Anna grabbed Jase, hugging him around the shoulder.

"Wait, what? but..." he said before Anna stepped on his toe, trying to convey a message. "Ow!...I mean, yep. Her and me, just, together...yeah."

Wes walked up, peering him in the face. "Hmm, your easy on the eyes, I'll give you that."

Now Jase was _really_ uncomfortable.

"But I've swooned women over before..."

"Hey, my sister is not just some woman!" Anna snapped.

"You're telling me?"

"And just of the record" cut in Kristoff. "You tried to kidnap her and kill me! What makes you think we'd let you anywhere near this family?"

"OK, first of all, I was going to _stab _you, not _kill_ you, there's a difference..."

"Alright, enough!" interrupted Jase. "Don't we have more important things to worry about? Elsa is in there with your lunatic of a brother discussing who knows what!"

"What's more important than true love?"

"You can't fall in love with someone you just met!" said Anna. "...Believe me, I know..."

"GET OUT!" they heard Elsa shout, frost creeping from under the door.

"Elsa!" screamed Jase, running to the door. before he could open it, however, Lars came flying out, pushed by a gush of winter air. As he slid across the floor, he reached for one of his daggers, digging it into the floor to stop himself. he pulled himself up, staring at Elsa, who walked out of the room. he laughed unnervingly under his breath.

"Just like your father indeed..."

Elsa went to go at him again, but Jase held her back. "Elsa! No! Whatever he said, it's not worth it!"

"Sticks and Stones, Sir Jase..." said Lars, "...but words can be so, _so_ much worse. Let's go men! Our work is done!"

With that, Lars crushed one his capsule. "Berglian Throne room..."

Poof.

One by one, his men followed, disappearing in a puff of blue smoke. The last one to leave was Wes. He held to fingers to he eyes, then pointed them at Jase, as if to say 'I'm watching you', then vanished.

Once they were gone, Jase let go of her. She took a few steps forward, icing the floor as she went. She was needled to say, emotional.

"Elsa, what did he say? Did he threaten you?"

Elsa was silent. She shook her head. "He knows about the secret passage" she got out, remembering that important piece of information.

"What?" asked Gideon in disbelief. "But, how?..."

"I don't know" she said, dismissing him as her emotions began to tear at her. She felt her powers coming undone, trying to escape once more. It wasn't this bad since...

"I need to leave." She said, walking to the exit. Anyone in her path moved out of her way as ice trailed her, all except for Anna.

"Elsa, wait" she said, stepping in front of her. "Don't go out alone, we need to talk about this..."

"Not now, Anna."

"Yes now..."

"No! Anna I just...I just need to be alone, for your own good!" she snapped. She pushed Anna aside and left the room, snow falling _in_ the room. She slammed the door behind, leaving the courtroom in silence.

Anna turned to Kristoff with worry and hurt written on her face. She went to him and embraced him. "What did he say to her?"

* * *

**I had to re-write it several times before I got to this point, and I'm still not to pleased. Forgive me if I failed to capture the emotion. **

**So, yeah, Lars is a jerk. Elsa's got some serious soul searching ahead...**

**OK, this is for guest: Thank you for your interest in my story, I really appreciate it. But these things take time, whether or not I have free time. It's not only that, but also the fact that I get writer's block, a lot actually. Rushing a story will only lead to mistakes, so please be patient as I take my time to make sure this story is good and not rushed. Basically, please stop leaving back to back reviews asking me to make these faster. The review section is meant for reviews and comments on the story, not to ask me to write faster. Thanks for understanding. **

**Ok, on to the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 16: Dark Truths

Chapter 16

Dark Truths

* * *

Outside the courthouse, Elsa ran past a confused Gunnolf, Marshmallow, and Olaf.

"Hey Elsa! How did it go?"

But Elsa continued on, neither acknowledging them or the citizens who looked on in perplexity as the Snow Queen ran. There was already snow on the ground, but the ice she left in her wake covered it in a distinctive, purplish hue. She ran through the town, eventually reaching the outskirts, entering the woods.

All she could feel was pure emotion; anger, regret, hurt, sadness, guilt, everything she ever felt in her life running through her head. What Lars revealed to her through off the balance she had achieved since the Thaw.

"Love will thaw." That was what helped her this far, the realization that she had love there the entire time. But she wasn't, at least her parents didn't. All she could do was run, her conscious mind put on standby for the moment as she ran. She didn't know what to think, what to feel, all she knew was that she had to get out of there, away from everyone as she lost control, _seriously_ lost control for the first time in a long time.

She tripped, falling to her knees in the woods. She went to get up to keep running, but she lost the strength in her legs. Kneeling there, she wept, trying to regain control.

"Conceal, don't feel. Conceal..."

That what her father taught her. The one who "loved" her.

Not knowing what else to do, she screamed in frustration and pain, letting out a wave of ice magic in every direction as she did so. All around her, the shrubs, trees, everything turned to ice. Snow began to fall around her as she covered her face, and it was not the weather.

"No, no! Get it together! Remember, love thaws, love..." Elsa chanted, trying to regain control, but she found herself unable to form the words, her thoughts fighting against her.

Love was what she believed her parents felt for her, not fear, not loathe or rejection, but love. But they didn't, did they?

As Elsa tried to regain herself, the storm raged on around her. Everytime she went to something that helped to calm her, her parents and what Lars told her kept popping back up, refusing to let her focus. Elsa knelt there, crying for the longest time, no knowing who or what to turn to. She was forgetting everything, why she was there, her duties, she couldn't focus on anything.

"Elsa!"

Elsa shot her head up, startled. She heard her name through the woods.

"Elsa!" it called again. This time, she could recognize it.

"Jase?"

Elsa turned, seeing Jase walk up to her.

"No! Jase, st-stay back!" she said through sobs. "I, I'm not safe to be around right now!"

"Don't say that" said Jase, now standing a mere 15 feet from her. "You need to calm down."

_"Calm down."_ she rembered her father using those same words on her. It snowed just a little harder as Elsa retreated back into her mind.

"Elsa! listen to me, you have to focus!"

Elsa could barely hear him, what with her thoughts going haywire and all. Her mind drifted off as her anxiety took over.

"Elsa listen to me, get a hold of yourself!"

Elsa stayed there on her knees, closing her eyes, trying to listen to Jase and shut out the fears at the same time.

"I can't!" she cried. "Get away before I hurt you!"

"I'm not going anywhere" he stated. "Listen, I don't know what he said to you, but it doesn't matter. Can you hear me?"

Elsa nodded. She was still breathing heavily, but at least she was staying responsive. Jase slowly approached her, trying not to startle her or anything.

"Elsa, listen to me, don't let those fears pull you in! Just focus on my voice, I'm coming to you." Jase made his way over to her, one step at a time. "Elsa, listen" he said, no longer having to yell over the wind. "You have to shut out whatever he said. You can't trust him."

Elsa shook her head. "He's right."

"What?"

"He, he's right. My father never loved me. He, he wanted to gat rid of me" she said, letting tears fall as she stared into the ground.

Jase couldn't make any sense of it, but he eventually came up to her. He knelt down beside her.

"Elsa, look at me."

Nothing.

"Elsa, I, I can't help you if you don't look at me. You have to look at me."

Slowly, Elsa turned, rolling her eyes up to him. She started to speak, the words rolling of her tongue, anxious to get them out, since keeping them in didn't seem to work.

"He (sniff) he said my father tried to get rid of me, right after the first accident. That he was going to give me to him... He feared me that much... I, I don't know what to think... I don't know what to believe..."

On those last words, Elsa collapsed into Jase's arms, crying into his shoulder. Jase held her in his arms, gripping her close. He couldn't believe what he just heard. How does one respond to that?

"Easy, easy Elsa. I'm here, you're OK now, I've got you."

For a few moments, Elsa cried into his arm, finding comfort in him.

"Elsa" he said. "Listen, I don't know what really happened, or what your father was really like. But you have people who love you now, who need you. Please, don't let this destroy that."

Elsa took a few deep breathes, just kneeling there for a while. Eventually, Jase noticed the ice thawing all around. The trees and shrubs free of their icy coating, returning to there normal, leafless winter forms.

"Better?"

Elsa nodded, leaning up. "A little. Thanks... again."

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Jase got back onto his legs, helping to pull Elsa up. She wiped her eyes with her shoulder, still sniffling.

"Want to go back now? Anna's worried."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

* * *

Re-appearing back in the throne room, Lars found Sebastion, along with the two women guarding an unresponsive Kira.

"So, how'd it go?" Asked Sebastian.

Lars smiled as the rest of his men appeared next to him. "Splendidly, better than expected."

"Really?"

"Yes. I went there meaning to simply ensure their position and try to shake her up a bit, but something unexpected came up, so, I exploited it. Now, ha, she's so messed up it would be easy too..." Lars stopped, looking to his side as an idea formed. "Say now, this, this might be something interesting... Sebastion, it would appear that we can accelerate with our plans."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's emotionally vulnerable. She'll be a danger to her friends, so she be alone. Now is the perfect time. Get your team ready now! You will leave immediately!"

"Yes sir!" he said, leaving to find his men.

"Oh, and, Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"Don't forget your shield."

He nodded. "I'd be crazy to go against her without it!"

* * *

On the way back, through town, Elsa and Jase ran into Anna and Kristoff, who decided to go out and see if they were coming. Upon seeing Elsa safe and sound, Anna ran up to her, catching her in an embrace. Jase let go, leaving to sisters to themselves. Tears were shed as Anna held on to Elsa.

"It's OK" said Anna. "Whatever it is, we're going to get through this. Just please don't shut me out."

"Never" said Elsa. "I promised, never again... I'm sorry I ran out like that."

"Don't worry about it, I get it."

After a short while, the sisters finally let go of each other.

"You want to talk about it?"

Elsa nodded...

* * *

As the sisters talked, Jase and Kristoff stood nearby, keeping an eye on them, though they felt relatively safe in the city.

"Where was she?" asked Kristoff.

"I found her in the forest. She was, pretty bad" replied Jase, leaning against a building.

"Ice?" he asked.

"Yep" said Jase simply "an entire forest full." Kristoff looked back to the two. They were on a bench, Elsa telling Anna what Lars had told her.

"She's tougher than she looks" said Jase. "Both of them."

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Considering what they went through, what with Elsa being isolated all that time and Anna having no-one, its a wonder they turned out the way they did."

"Considering what their parents put them through" added Jase.

Kristoff looked at him, sensing that there was something about that that bugged him. "What did Elsa say? What did Lars say to her that made her like this?"

Jase shook his head. "She didn't tell me much, but basically, the king, after the accident with Anna... was going to give her away... to_ him_ as a child..."

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed Anna after Elsa told her. "How?...I mean... no! No, he had to be lying! Papa and Momma may have made mistakes, but not _that!"_

Elsa held her head hang low. "I don't know what to believe. I mean, I know Papa met with him, and he seemed, OK with him. He wasn't cautious or resentful or anything. He talked to him like a friend."

"But that doesn't mean he... I mean... He _didn't, _I mean he didn't send you out."

"No, but he was _going_ to... Lars said that Father was... he panicked or something and kicked Lars out. Then he closed the gates... Anna, the point is, he was terrified of me. He _wanted_ me gone."

Anna grew quiet. Had there parents really wanted this? Were they really going to do that?

"But what about my wedding. We saw them, they came..."

"We saw _ghosts_, Anna. I don't know why we saw them, but they were just ghosts."

"What about your dream. They tried to warn you."

"It was a dream. Nothing more. I don't know... I don't know..." Elsa covered her face with her hands, not knowing what else t say. Anna took her hand.

"Elsa, I was going to tell you, but the meeting came up and... Anyway, just before it, when I took a in our room, I had the same dream."

Elsa looked up. "You, did?"

Anna nodded. "It was only Momma, but we were on the ice. She said pretty much the same thing, but she told me to watch out for you."

Elsa sunk her head again, trying to put it all together.

"Elsa, I don't believe in coincidence, and I don't believe our parents didn't make mistakes, _bad_ mistakes, but I do believe they loved us, both of us. And I believe there is more to this than Lars is telling us. There _has _to. I mean, they're some gaps in it; there _has_ to be something else."

Elsa shook her head. "I just don't know Anna..."

"OK, you know what, let's drop it, for now anyway. Right now, let's worry about the present. Right _now_, you're pregnant sister needs you, and this Kingdom needs you, and some poor woman, who has the same gift you have, needs you." Anna then put her hand on the side of Elsa's head, pulling it up. "Are you going to let her down like that?"

Elsa shook her head. "No."

"Then come one, let's go back and finish this. I promise, we'll discover the truth, and no matter what it is, I promise, I, Kristoff, Olaf, Jase, everyone you love _now_ will be there for you, OK?"

Elsa nodded, wiping her eyes. With that, Anna sat up, Elsa following, and they walked to Jase and Kristoff.

"Oh, by the way" added Anna, just to change the subject. "Just to warn you, that crazy Wes guy has a crush on you."

Elsa froze. "Wait, what? Who's Wes?"

"He's that nut who tried to kidnap me. Wears a mask, kind of absent minded..."

"_That_ guy! Are you kidding me?!" Anna shook her head. Elsa just stared forward in disbelief. "I just felt a sudden surge of discomfort, and dread."

"Don't worry, I told him you were still with Jase, though that didn't deter him much..."

"You told him what?!"

"Hey, I was trying to discourage a crazy pirate dude from stalking you. I'm sorry."

Elsa let her shoulders drop, then stared down is disbelief, huffing. "It's OK. Thanks' anyway."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "What are sisters for?"

* * *

**Don't ask me how, but my writer's block sometimes turns into an over-active writer's drive that puts out chapters on consecutive days... my brain is weird. So, the next chapter might be tomorrow, or it might be a week from now, depending on how the outline in my head organizes itself.**

**Guest: Don't worry it. Sometimes I move fast, sometime I move slow, its a process. As for a Frozen 5...no comment.**

**Wanli8970: I guess great minds think alike! Lars was initially inspired by Loki, then I took it in a different direction as I went along. Then, after watching How to Train your Dragon 2 today (Love it!), I suddenly realized he's similar to Drago Bludfist (Drago used his knowledge of dragons, Lars used his knowledge of magic, and both are mad for power). Was it subconscious inspiration, probably. **

**JJ12: As for Elsa and Jase ending up back together, they might, they might not, we'll have to wait and see (I have some big plans ahead). Don't worry, she WON'T end up with Wes. Honestly though, I always felt there relationship to be the weaker part of my stories. Then again, I'm also very hard on myself at times, who knows. Also, the Rocket Raccoon reference is not to be taken seriously, it's just Wes being Wes, and intoxicated. Basically, any Disney Movie reference of a similar time period is _probably_ legit, but anything else, like Marvel, shouldn't be. **

**Alright, I'll see you sooner, or later, but I'll defiantly be back. Don't forget to leave feedback if you have any.**

**-Batman**


	18. Chapter 17: A Frozen Heart

Chapter 17

A Frozen Heart

* * *

Sebastian and his men were just outside Clydesdale on there horses.

"Alright, remember, Wesley's capsules won't help us this time, so keep that in mind. From here on in, we must be quiet, got it lads?" asked Sebastian. Then men nodded, though Wes, having to be different, gave a thumbs up. Sebastian rolled his eyes and rode ahead.

* * *

"... Yeah, I guess you could say I'm nervous" said Kristoff to Jase, still waiting for the girls to finish talking. "But, I mean it's exciting at the same time. I still can't get my head around the fact that a child is going to be calling me 'papa' soon."

Jase nodded. "You're a good man, Kristoff. I know you'll be a fine father."

Kristoff nodded. "Thanks."

Right after he said that, they heard footsteps, belonging to Elsa and Anna, walking up. Too Jase, Elsa looked better, though he could tell she was still distressed to an extent.

"Feeling better?" asked Jase.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Thank you, again."

Jase shrugged. "No problem."

Kristoff put his arm around Anna as they turned to return to the courthouse to find Gideon and the rest of the council. It was then a they heard what sounded like hoofs on cobblestone, but a lot of it, up ahead.

Jase held his arm up, signaling the rest to stop. "Wait."

"What?" asked Anna. "It's probably just some guys heading home or something."

"No, there's too many."

Suddenly, the sounds stopped, aside from the occasional horse snorting. Jase took a step back, gripping his sword. "I don't like this."

What they couldn't see were the men stalking them on roof top. Sebastian, leading them, saw that Elsa was not alone, though it wasn't like she was surrounded by a crowd, and she was hanging on to her sister, looking unnerved. He gave a hand signal, signaling two of his mean to jump behind them, and two in front. They landed effortlessly, drawing their swords and immediately moving onto Jase and Kristoff.

"Yikes!" screamed Anna, seeing the men move fast against them. Immediately, Jase drew his sword, blocking the first man. Kristoff dodged the second's sword, then grabbed his arm and knocked him out. Behind them, Elsa formed an ice wall on instinct, standing in front of Anna.

Sebastian gave another signal. Immediately, half a dozen men jumped down, out numbering them.

"Elsa!" screamed Kristoff, leaning down to pick up a sword. "Get Anna out of here! We'll hold them off!"

"Kristoff no!" screamed Anna as Elsa held her back.

"Go!" said Jase, knocking the sword out of one's hand and sliced his arm, sending him into retreat. "We'll be fine!"

"Anna, we have to go!" said Elsa, pulling her sister to follow her. Anna looked back, looking at her husband one last time, than left with Elsa.

Sebastian saw this from above and ordered some of his men, including Wes, to follow them.

Elsa and Anna ran through the streets, trying to find the courthouse.

"Do you know where it is?" asked Anna.

"I've been here for one day, how should I know?"

Just then, three men jumped down, throwing strange, boomerang like apparatus at them. Elsa pulled Anna into an alley, allowing the devices to smash into the wall, breaking into pieces. One of the pieces, a blue, crystal like rock, fell to there feet. Curious, Elsa picked it up. A strange, familiar sensation surged through her body, causing her to drop it.

"Oh no" she said in horror.

"What?"

"Blue Crystals, the ones that nullifies magic."

"Like yours" added Anna. Not sticking around, they ran, Elsa making a wall of ice to prevent the men from following. Making no more than a block, one of the men jumped down, throwing the crystal lined device at them. Elsa simultaneously shot a beam of magic to his arm, freezing it to a building, immobilizing him. The device narrowly missed her, hitting the wall behind.

"Elsa, come on, we have to run!"

They ran no more than half a block when Anna found a secluded alley with a gate.

"Elsa, come on, this way!" said Anna, pulling Elsa in. They got in, closed the door, and remained quiet. It was large enough to accommodate some trash barrels and some wagon parts, so they had some space to move around. They stepped back, putting distance between themselves and the door. Suddenly, a figured jumped down in front of them. To there complete and utter horror, it was Wes.

"Hola, Senorita!" said Wes, removing he hat, playing a romantic. "Mi nombre es Wes, Wesley ... en fin ... vamos, porque yo he negado mi hermano y niego mi nombre, por que es un nombre? Mi nombre es no importa como lo que soy por dentro, que es un ladrón loco que tiene un fondo cuestionable y en el amor con una mujer que está fuera de mi alcance ... espera, eso no me está ayudando ..."

(translation= Hello my lady! My name is Wes, Wesley... anyway... come, I deny my brother and refuse my name, for what is a name? My name does not matter as who I am on the inside, which is a crazy thief, who has a questionable background and is in love with a woman who is way out of his league...wait, that's not helping me...)

Not knowing what the heck he was saying nor caring, Elsa sucker punched him in the face, knocking him through the door and into the street. There cover blown, Elsa and Anna ran again.

"Whoa, Elsa!" said Anna, looking at the unconscious Wes, face down on the floor.

"I've had a really bad day! Come on, let's go..."

They were cut off by Sebastian, who jumped down, holding an oval shaped shield. It was greenish in color, made of a metal with a strange texture, bearing no sort of insignia or aesthetic qualities of any sort.

"No where to run!"

I beg to differ!" said Elsa, shooting a beam of magic at him. Sebastian expertly dodged down, making his way to her. Elsa shot again, this time, he raised his shield. Instead of freezing it, the shield gave of a strange green light, then deflected Elsa's magic back in her direction. She immediately grabbed Anna and pulled her to the ground, narrowly dodging the blast of her own magic.

"Did that shield just..."

"Deflect magic? Yes, yes it did."

* * *

Jase and Kristoff kept fighting the pirates that surrounded them, though Kristoff resorted more to punching than actually using his sword, which he had no experience with.

Jase, on the other hand, swung his sword expertly, keeping much of the men off of himself. He managed to stab one in the shoulder, and another he stabbed in the foot. Scaring most of them off, they were left with one, tall, mountain of a man, armed with two maces. Jase and Kristoff shared a nervous stare.

"OK, you should defiantly take this guy" said Jase.

"What? Why me?"

"You're the mountain man, he's a mountain of a man, it makes perfect sense."

"No it doesn't! You've been in more fights than I have, you take him!"

"OK OK, how about we both take him, hmm?"

Kristoff looked back at the man, than back to Jase.

"Yeah alright."

The giant man came forward, swinging his maces, while Kristoff and Jase stood back. Just as he was about to swing, a giant, oddly named snow monster ran in, roaring as he formed ice crystals on his back. The man swung his mace, knocking Marshmallow in the face. He didn't like that...

Marshmallow swung his claws, knocking the man back half a block. Phased, he got up, and ran, some of the other wounded men following.

Jase re-sheathed his sword. "Thanks buddy... Now come on, we have to find Elsa and Anna!"

* * *

Elsa had since formed an ice wall between Sebastian and themselves.

"Come on" said Elsa. "We have to find another way around."

When they went to leave, they found more of the men, blocking there exit. Elsa immediately formed another wall, blocking them off.

"What do we do now?" asked Anna. "We're trapped!"

Elsa looked around, trying to find a door, an alley, something to escape through, but there was nothing. They then heard the sound of cracking ice behind them. Turning, they saw Sebastian, melting the magic ice with the blue crystals. Behind them, the other men did the same thing.

"I thought those things were hard to find!" exclaimed Anna in disbelief.

"I guess they found a stock pile somewhere..." In mid sentence, Elsa pushed Ann into a corner, forming a wall of ice around her.

"Elsa, what are you... don't!"

"Stay behind there! I'll hold them off!"

The ice now completely melted through, Elsa fired her magic, forming spires of ice in attempt to injure the men. They were quick, but Elsa was just as fast, using a blast of ice wind to push them back. Turning, she came face to face with Sebastian, who held his shield in one hand, and one of the crystal contraptions in the other. He slowly circled her, waiting for a moment to strike.

"Elsa! Be careful!" cried Anna from behind the ice, barely seeing what was going on through the ice wall.

Elsa shot a beam of magic at him, but he only deflected it, freezing the wall to her side. Elsa shot blast after blast, each one slightly offset from the other in an attempt to throw him off, but Sebastian was quick, moving his arm to block each blow with the shield, redirecting it to some random object. Behind her, Elsa caught in the corner of her eye Elsa the other pirates throw more of the crystal contraptions. At the last second, she formed up tree pillars, blocking each contraption before they melted the ice. One bounced off, landing at the base of the ice protecting Anna.

"Get em!" cheered Anna. Suddenly she saw her ice thawing around her.

"What the...?" Before she knew it, the ice around her melted, and she was exposed. Immediately, she moved around, trying to find some other form of cover.

Sebastian and his men closed in on Elsa as she held her hands out defensively, sending out random blasts of magic.

"Oy! Sebastian!" called one of the pirates. "This isn't going to work! She's too dangerous!"

"We're not surrendering! Not till we catch her!" It was then Sebastian caught sight of Anna, moving around, trying to hide. A sly, wicked smile crossed his face. He charged Elsa. In response, she shot a beam of magic at him. He held his shield up at an angle, directing the magic away from him, and towards Anna.

To Elsa, the whole world slowed down. She watched as the ice magic traveled across the alley, right towards Anna, who was unaware of the impending danger. Happening to fast to warn her or do something, Elsa watched helplessly as the magic struck Anna in the heart.

"NOOOOO!" screamed Elsa as Anna fell back from the impact, clutching her heart as he fell. In instinct, Elsa flung her hands out, sending a gust of winter air, pushing some of the pirates out of the way as she ran to Anna.

"ANNA!" she cried, trying to reach her. If she could get to her, she might be able to remove it, much in the same way she removed it from Jase when he was struck in the head. Anna lied there, phased from the impact. Just before Elsa could reach her, she felt a stinging sensation as one of the blue crystal lined contraptions made contact with her arm. In her state of panic, she let her guards down, giving Sebastian his chance to throw his contraption. After impact, it wrapped itself around it, forming a tight fitting bracelet of sorts.

"She's powerless, get her!" called Sebastian as the rest of the men charged her. Elsa turned back to Anna, being grabbed just before she reached her.

"No! Let me go!" She cried, trying to fight her way out. Without her powers, she immediately lost her advantage. "Anna!"

Slowly, Anna got up, turning in horror to see Elsa being dragged away.

"Elsa!" she called out. She went to follow, but she got dizzy and fell to her knees. "Elsa!"

"Anna!" Elsa cried back. Some more men arrived on horseback, leading the other horses behind them. "Let me go! I have to heal her, please!" she begged.

"She's non of our concern, you are why we're here" said Sebastian as he grabbed some rope from his saddle.

"NO!" she screamed, trying to break free as they tied her hands behind her back. "She'll die!"

"So be it."

"She's pregnant!"

Sebastian didn't stop as he mounted his horse, dragging Elsa into his saddle.

"Don't you have a soul?! She's dying! Please!..." she said before she was gagged.

Anna, quickly regaining her strength, got up, forcing herself to increase her speed as the men got ready to leave. Behind her, Jase, Kristoff, and Marshmallow came around the corner, seeing the scene unfold before them. Immediately, Jase drew his sword, running fast past Anna.

"Let her go!"

Sebastian pulled out a dagger, holding it to Elsa's neck.

"Follow us and she dies!"

Without another word, Sebastian rode off, his men following close behind. Around them, they heard more hoof's pounding the ground as the scattered men rode off, leaving them alone. Jase watched helplessly as they rode off with Elsa while Kristoff went to Anna.

"Anna! What happened? Are you hurt?"

Anna looked to him with pained eyes. "Kristoff, my, my heart, it's...it's... it wasn't her fault! They had this shield, and he used her magic too..."

"What? Anna you're not making sense. Are you _alright_?"

Sadly, Anna shook her head, covering her heart with her hands. "He used Elsa's magic, to freeze my heart. Kristoff, my heart's been infected with ice magic!"

Kristoff couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then, he saw it, again. A lock of Anna's hair suddenly turned white, much like it did all those years ago.

"No! Anna, listen to me, you're going to be alright. I promise... wait, an act of true love!" Kristoff started mumbling to himself, remembering the cure. Immediately, he kissed his wife, remembering all the love they shared over the years, how much he truly loved her. Anna swung her arm around Kristoff, returning the kiss. After a few seconds, they parted. Kristoff immediately inspected Anna's hair. He waited.

...

Nothing.

He shook his head. "No." He kissed her again, more passionately this time, holding her tight.

Again, nothing.

"No, no no no!" she said. "Why isn't it working?" She kissed him again, recalling every once of love she feels for him, for their future family. Again, she checked her hair.

Nothing.

"Why isn't it working?!" asked Kristoff, feeling Anna shiver in his arms. Jase came over, taking off his jacket and giving it to Kristoff, who immediately wrapped it around Anna.

"It's not strong enough" said Anna quietly, feeling fear and cold come over her again. "All this time, a kiss was never strong enough." She looked up at Kristoff. "Kristoff, what are we going to do?"

Kristoff turned to Jase, Marshmallow looking on with sympathy behind him. He turned back to Anna.

"First, we're going to get you inside, then we're going to find an act of true love to save you, I promise. Do you hear me? You and the baby are going to be just fine!...And we'll get Elsa back, maybe she can fix it. But I promise you, we'll find a way to heal you."

He picked her up in his arms, making sure she was properly bundled up, then he, Jase, and Marshmallow quickly made there way back to the courthouse.

* * *

**OK, I am _really_ sorry for this cliffhanger, especially since I'll be out this weekend and won't be able to get much writing done. **

**Also, just in case you forgot, the blue crystals don't take away power permanently, they only suppress magic until either they are removed or there energy runs out in a few days. **

**Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be hiding out until I finish this as most of you will probably have me on your hit list for this cliffhanger. It's times like these I'm glad I keep myself anonymous. **


	19. Chapter 18: Clouded Judgement

Chapter 18

Clouded Judgement

**I'm sorry about that last cliffhanger, and for cliffhangers in the future, but right now, we are approaching the climax, so some things will go unresolved for a while. Just a warning. **

**Given you're response to that last chapter (and threats), I'll try to get chapters up as quickly as possible, so just hang in there.**

* * *

It took no more than ten minutes for Elsa and her captors to be led to the edge of the storm that surrounded the city. It was still dark out, but the moon lit there way. They halted before it. Within seconds, a section of the storm dissipated, allowing them to enter the city. They rode through the town, riding straight through until they reach the castle. Those who were still trapped watched from behind shuttered windows as they took Elsa into the castle gates. They dismounted, Sebastian dragging Elsa down. She struggled against him, not letting him have the pleasure of an easy capture, but grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her onward.

"Come now, lassie! This way!"

Elsa cursed under her gag, but the cloth on her mouth muffled it out. They led her through the gates, right into the throne room, where Lars was waiting.

"Ah, Queen Elsa!" he said in a mock tone of surprise. "Nice of you to join us. Sebastian, please, remove that gag so she can speak."

No sooner than Sebastian removed the gag that Elsa started shouting.

"YOU WORM! Anna's dying because of you! If you don't let me back now she'll die!"

Lars looked at her with little sympathy. "Sebastian, what is she blabbering about?"

"Eh, her sister got caught in some of her crossfire, struck her heart, _again_..."

"You did that on purpose!" she snapped in Sebastian's face. "You used my magic against her to get to me! If you don't let me go I'll...!"

"You'll what?" interrupted Lars. "Use your powers? Unless you've forgotten, you're crippled as long as you have that bracelet on you."

Elsa turned her head, trying to see the strap with the blue crystals strapped around her bound hands.

"You like it? It's actually Sebastian's invention, calls them suppressor bracelets. You are looking at the innovation of magic in the process..."

"SHUT UP!" she snapped. "Are you going to let a pregnant mother die just to get to me? Well you've got me! Now please, let me help her!"

Lars shook his head. "And remove the bracelet so you can turn on us? No. Unfortunately your sister will have to be an acceptable loss."

In a furious fit, Elsa lashed out, forcing Sebastian to pull her back. "You're a monster! You're going to let an innocent woman die just to get what you want!"

"If anyone is the monster here it is you! I remember how your father came to me when you froze her head..."

"Shut up! Don't you dare mention him any more! I don't want to hear another word about what you have to say about my father!"

Lars glared at her, stepping forward. "It is because of your father's paranoia that I had to wait this long to finally get my hands on you! He kicked me out, keeping the evidence of his mistake to himself! For over a decade, I thought I was going to die in obscurity, a nobody. All my plans were down the drain, and half my men left! It was destiny that led me to find Princess Kira, imagine, _two_ ice wielder's living now at the same time! I was destined to this...!"

He went on, rambling in a furious fit. He then caught himself. Not wanting to show insecurity, he forced himself to calm down. He turned back to Elsa.

"But, what's past is past. I had to deal with the weakling Kira for this long, playing up her power until I can get my hands on you."

Elsa looked at him, perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

"As it turned out, while the princess was gifted, she did not posses the power necessary to take over continents. Why, this storm surrounding us now is the _extent_ of her powers. It's taking nearly all her focus now just keep it up. But you... You put your kingdom into a winter, during the summer, and you weren't even aware of it!" He laughed. "Imagine what I could do with _you._"

"I'll never do you dirty work!" Elsa spat.

Lars nodded. "Ah yes, well that's what Kira said just days before I commanded her to freeze an entire lake."

* * *

Kristoff and Jase brought Anna back to the courthouse, opening the door to find Gideon conferring with some of his councilors. Gideon immediately took notice, sensing something seriously wrong.

"What happened? Sir Jase, where is Queen Elsa?" He look at Anna, now with a streak of white in her hair. "What happened to her?"

"She was struck in the heart with ice magic" said Kristoff, taking Anna to a fire in the nearby fireplace. "Lars' men had something that turned Elsa's powers against her."

"What?! Where is the queen?"

"Taken" said Jase bitterly walking in bwhind. "Lars' men suppressed her powers with crystals and took her. She's gone."

"Gone?!" asked Gideon. Immediately, the council members panicked.

"What?"

"How can this be?"

"What will he do now?"

"He's got two sorceresses now!"

"Gentlemen!" shouted Gideon. "Quiet, please! We have to keep our heads!"

"But how are we going to defeat Lars now?" one of them asked. "He's going to play with Queen Elsa's head and set her loose against us all!"

"Elsa's _won't_ let that happen!" snapped Anna, sitting up from the fire. Even though she had a frozen heart, she was still just as mobile, for now anyway. "Elsa may get emotional at times, but her will is stronger than most. She won't let him get to her... but we have to help her, and fast!"

"But how?" asked another councilman. "She was our best chance at standing up to Lars in the first place!"

While the councilmen murmured and argued, Jase turned outside, not unnoticed by Anna. Immediately, Anna beckoned Kristoff to follow him.

* * *

Lars walked of into a corner, picking a bottle of something. He turned back to Elsa. "Do you know what this is?"

Elsa shook her head.

"This, is a concoction of my own, made from a special bark. You see, I quickly found out that Kira was feisty for a princess, so trying to control her through magic while having to suppress her own magic with magic-suppressing crystals wasn't going to work. So, I had to break her will first. This, unlike much of my secret weapons, is _not _made from magic."

He walked towards Elsa, bottle in hand.

"This will weaken your mind to a point where you won't resist, then, I'll use my souvenir from the North to make you mine!"

Elsa immediately struggled, trying to back away from whatever was in that bottle. Sebastion wrapped his arms around, her, attempting to restrain her. In response, Elsa head butted him, knocking him down. She went to run, but with her hands tied up, and in a room full of pirates, she didn't last long when two pirates grabbed her on either side, holding her still. Lars walked up, grabbing her jaw.

"Let me go!" she protested.

"Hold still! Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Another pirate grabbed her head with both hands from behind, forcing her head still while Lars bit the cork off. Lars forced the bottle into her mouth, holding her nose. When she wouldn't swallow, he pressed his thumb against her throat, forcing her to swallow involuntarily.

He stepped back as she coughed on the elixir. "Now we'll see how well you resist after this takes hold." Lars turned to one of the men holding her down. "Take her to the dungeon for two hours. It should take full affect by then, then we'll see how resistant she really is."

Still coughing from having that foul liquid being forced down her throat, Elsa was dragged to the dungeons.

* * *

Jase walked outside, making his way to the stables, is mind in a fury of emotion. He almost busted the door down as he stormed into the stabled.

"Cliff!" he called. "Come on, we're heading out!" he said sternly, picking up his saddle from the rack. He went to the stall, opened it, and went to his horse, slapping the saddle on. Cliff looked at his owner with confusion, snorting something.

"Elsa was taken" he responded. "And we're going to get her back!"

"Not by yourself you're not!" said a voice. Jase looked out, seeing Anna and Kristoff standing at the door to the stables. He stubbornly turned back to strapping his saddle.

"I'm going after Elsa, you can't stop me."

"Jase, you can't go after her by yourself!" said Kristoff, stepping inside the stall. "You won't stand a chance!"

"I'm not going to sit here and wait while those stiffs put together some plan that can take hours. I can handle myself."

Kristoff was about to say something when Isaac came running in. "Jase! I heard what happened. What's the plan? Tell me what to do!"

"I'm going after Elsa _now_. You're welcome to come along if you want."

"Wait, what? Now? But, Jase, she's being kept in a fortress!"

"That's not going to stop me!"

"Uh, yeah it is!" interjected Anna. She was clinging to her jacket, two jackets for that matter.

Jase looked back to them as he pulled himself up onto Cliff. "Every minute we wait, the more that monster gets to torture her into submission!"

"And if you go in there now you'll die!" cut in Isaac. "Jase, think! You're always the logical one!"

"I am thinking logically, and right now, I _am_ going to rescue Elsa!"

"Not by yourself! Not without a plan!" said Kristoff, standing in front of the stall to block him. Jase stared at him annoyingly.

"Get out of my way, Kristoff!"

"No! You're not thinking straight!"

"I said move!" he yelled. Kristoff relented. "Every second we waste is another second Anna and the baby inch closer to freezing to death! Do you want that!"

Kristoff stared at him, suddenly _very _angry. "Don't you _dare_ use my family against me!" he yelled, grabbing the reins to Cliff. "No get down!"

Without another moment, Jase hopped down, both of them ready to knock each other's faces off. Luckily, Anna beat Kristoff too it, knocking Jase square in the jaw, knocking him to the back of the stall.

Kristoff, Isaac, and Cliff traded incredulous glances as Anna stomped over to Jase. Jase pulled himself up to his feet, wiping his mouth. Anna then grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, glaring him in the eye.

"Listen you! You don't get to use me as leverage! If you go after Elsa now, you are going to die! What would Elsa do if she found out you died in some foolhardy attempt to save her?! Huh!?"

Jase looked at her, horrified at the sudden outburst.

"Don't you think we love Elsa too?! Don't you think we want to do everything in our power to save her! To save me! To save my child!" she yelled. At the mention of her baby, tears started to well up in her eyes.

Jase was speechless.

"If you love Elsa, or me or my family, than help us find a way to save her! Don't do something stupid because you're mad! Hasn't Elsa taught you enough about your emotions getting the better of you!"

Anna couldn't hide the tears anymore. She didn't sob or anything, but she was defiantly upset, crying softly as she loosened her grip on Jase's collar. Eventually, after a long silence, Jase nodded.

"I'm sorry. I, I didn't mean...I'm sorry."

Anna looked back at him with a hint of a smile. "No duh!" Then, to everyone's surprise, she hugged him. Jase awkwardly returned the hug, leaning away from the stall wall. He traded a glance with Kristoff.

"You're a lucky man."

Kristoff smiled pridefully. "I know."

After a few more seconds, Jase realized that she was hugging him for too long. "Um, Princess, are you OK?" Quickly, Anna backed away.

"Sorry (sniff) I just like warm hugs, emphases on _warm."_

"Well here, let me" said Kristoff, pulling Anna into his arms, letting her snuggle into his coat. "Better?"

"Yeah."

It was quiet for a moment, in the stall, Cliff trying to stand apart, when one of the guards walked into the stables.

"Excuse me" he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but King Gideon is requesting your presence. We found one of Lars' men unconscious and we've taken hi into custody. The King wants to interrogate him immediately."

"Really?" asked Kristoff."

"Yes. I believe you know him, he's the one in the mask..."

* * *

**OK, now that we've gone through _some_ of the more depressing parts, here comes another funny one! Or at least as funny as it's going to get what with Elsa captured and Anna with a frozen heart.**

**I realize that Anna has a frozen heart and that she is still pretty active right now. I'm going on the fact that in the movie, she was still pretty active up until she met the trolls. That, and I'm thinking if she's kept warm, it will delay the effects. **

**Again, I apologize for that last cliffhanger.**

**-Batman**


	20. Chapter 19: The Interrogation of Wes

Chapter 19

The Interrogation of Wes Brawnstone

* * *

Elsa was taken down to the dungeons, where the pirates first replaced her temporary bracelet with a pair of cuffs, fashioned with blue crystals threw her into a cell as locked the door. She immediately ran to the door.

"Please! My sister I dying! If you have a heart, let me save her!"

"Sorry Queeny" responded one of the pirates. "Ain't got no heart!" he laughed, walking away, locking the dungeon door. They remained outside to stand guard, leaving Elsa alone in the dungeon, which was sadly familiar. The first thing she did was try to pry off the cuff. She grabbed one and desperately tried to yank off over her hand.

Nothing.

She tried harder, feeling her skin burn in pain as she forced it against her hand. Realizing it would be useless, she stopped. She then smashed them repeatedly against the cell wall, trying to crush the crystals. Again, no use. They were cast into the metal, making removing them impossible, and they were nearly indestructible when they were full of anti-magic. She smashed them a few more times before she stopped.

Elsa began pacing the room, trying to find a way out. She looked at the door, the bars on the window, anything.

Nothing. This dungeon was well put together. There was no way she was getting out. Disheartened, she sat down on the bench. There was no way she was getting out of here, and it wouldn't belong before that elixir began to drive its way into her mind.

"Anna" she thought. She thought of the last time she saw her sister, still despondent from being hit with the magic, _her _magic. Why was it always_ her _magic? It was always _her_ fault.

She looked up, clenching her hands together. "Please, God, help her find an act of true love; please save her... I have failed her... I've failed everybody." Elsa covered her face with her hands and wept.

* * *

Wes woke up in chair a small room, illuminated only by a candle on the table in front of him, with a reflective disk to keep the light concentrated on him. He noticed his swords and his stash of transportation capsules were missing, which made him feel uneasy, but at least his mask was on. He went to move, only to find himself tied to the chair, his arms strapped down to the armrests.

"Aw man, not again! This is the 27th time this has happened!" he complained, trying to pull himself free. "What happened anyway? Let me see... we were trying to capture the queen, I cornered them, then..."

He remembered the punch.

"I was, knocked out by a woman?! Aw man, this is so embarrassing! That's it, I'm _so_ over her!"

The door opened, allowing a man to walk in. He calmly walked over, sitting at the table in front of him. Wes couldn't see Captain Ander's face till he came over.

"Alright, you low-life...!"

"Hey, what's with the insults? What have I done to deserve that? I don't even know you! Wait, do I owe you money?"

"No. Now, here's how this is..."

"Wait, do you owe me money?"

"No! Pay attention!"

"Eh, I don't do attention, I'm more of a free spirit, a loose cannon, a rebel without a cause if you will."

Anders leaned forward, slapping the table hard. "Listen you! You know Lars' plan! Tell us it and we'll go easy on you!"

Wes looked down, then up at him. "Ahh, so this is an interrogation! I've actually only been in 4 of those..."

"Are you going to tell us, or am I going have to force it out of you!"

Wes was taken aback for a moment. We narrowed his eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

Anders slapped his face with his palm. "Alright, let's try this, just tell us what you know, and we'll let you go, how about that?"

"Wait, really? Wow, that's pretty stupid, what if I give you false information?"

"Believe me, I can tell when a person's lying."

Wes stared at him. "Well, I'm a flying baby elephant with a mouse as a best friend..." he said with a confident face.

* * *

"Do you think we'll get anything out of him?" asked Jase. He, Kristoff, Anna, Isaac, Olaf, and Gideon were waiting in a room just outside where Wes was being kept.

"Believe me, if this Wesley knows anything, Anders can get it out of him. He's the best interrogator I know."

Anna was sitting next to the fire place with Olaf, trying to keep warm.

"I can't believe the kiss didn't work" said Olaf sadly. "If you want, I can attack Kristoff and you can jump in front of him."

Anna giggled slightly. "Thanks Olaf, only I think it would have to be legit danger." Anna looked to the fire sadly. "If only Elsa were here."

Olaf walked up to her, pulling one of her blankets up over her shoulder."Hey, I'm sure she's fine. I bet she's planning an escape plan right now and will be here in no time!"

"Thanks Olaf... She's probably blaming herself for this, for me."

"But it wasn't her fault."

"I know that, but Elsa doesn't always feel that way, and after that bad news she heard, I don't think she's doing well right now."

It was then Kristoff walked up, sitting down next to her. "Hey, how're you doing?"

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm warm, for now anyway. My hair hasn't grown more white, has it?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, just the one streak."

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it's slower this time." suddenly, Anna shivered, rubbing her shoulders. Kristoff grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around her, kissing her on the for head. "Kristoff, I' so scared."

He knelt down, holding her. "I know."

"What was I thinking? I should never have come."

"Hey, don't say that..."

"Kristoff, I'm dying! And that means the baby is also..." Anna couldn't bring herself to say those last words. "I survived being turned to ice last time, but what if the baby can't? What if it's already to cold?"

Kristoff held his wife's head in his hands, pulling it to face him.

"Anna, listen to me, you _are _going to make it. Just like last time, you're _both_ going to be fine."

Just then, Anders came into the room, pushing the door open with great force.

"Anders! How..." asked Gideon as Anders pushed past him, making his way to the coffee that was already brewed on the table. "...did it go?" He quickly poured himself a glass and drank it straight up, no sugar or cream. He jugged it down fast, then slammed it down on the table.

"That guy is insane!" exclaimed Anders. "I can't tell if I'm making progress or not! It's like, he's immune to reality, he thinks its a game or something! I can't begin to figure out how to break him!"

Gideon looked to Jase, breathing out hard. "What if we torture him?"

Anders nodded. It was not something they typically did, and it was frowned upon, but given what was at stake, they would have no other choice...

"Wait!" said Olaf. Let me talk to him!"

Gideon and Anders looked to the snowman with curiosity. "Olaf, I appreciate your dedication, but that man is dangerous..."

"Wait! said Anna, pushing herself up. "Olaf handled him before, maybe he's on to something."

"Anna, are you sure?" asked Kristoff.

"Think about it, he convinced him to hand over his last two magic bean things. I mean, maybe Olaf is just the nontypical form of interrogation we need on this guy!"

Gideon thought about it, then looked to Anders. "She might be right. I would prefer not to use torture, and it is a lengthy process. What do you think?"

Anders shrugged his shoulders. "It's worth a shot."

* * *

Wes was by himself, mumbling some tune to himself. "Do doo be-do-do... Mahna mahna...Do do-do do... Mahna mahna"

Just then, the door opened, then closed, someone short walking in. Wes heard the od sound of snow plopping against the floor, wondering what it could be. Then, Olaf hopped up on a chair.

"Well hello!" Olaf greeted with his normal, positive demeanor.

"_YOU!"_

Olaf looked to himself, confused. "Uh...yes, me."

"You left me in the middle of the desert! I walked around for hours trying to find a way to get back, some guards kept harassing me, calling me a street-rat! That's a really offensive term by the way! I mean have you ever seen a rat?!"

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry about that..."

"Oh, don't you try your innocent snowman thing on me! You may look all nice and innocent on the outside, but inside... _DARKNESS_!" He screamed dramatically.

Olaf stared at him incredulously, looking no more dark than a bunny rabbit. "Uh, right. Anyway, could you tell us your brother's evil plan? I _really_ want to know what it is."

"Ha! Like I'd squeal on my own half-brother!"

"I thought you said he was crazy?"

"Hey, so am I! I guess it runs in the family."

"Well, that's reassuring... I think... actually no, not really. Say, you brother's a bright man, right?"

"Eh, he's alright."

"I bet this plan of his is foolproof, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, see he's got this "master plan". See, the girl we currently have is not as powerful as we all thought she was, so we bluffed it up, hoping to get your _way _more powerful, like, infinitely more awesome, Snow Queen to show up, use the mind control thing-a-ma-chig on her, than take over... HEY! You tricked me!"

"I did?"

"Yes! you... I don't know what it is you did exactly, but I'm not falling for it again!"

"But we need to save Elsa!"

"Wait, you mean that plan actually worked?! Lars caught her?"

Olaf nodded.

"Well, then he's probably going to use that tree bark hallucinogen thing on her, which should take a few hours, then... Ah! You did it again! See, I knew it! You have dark magic!" Wes began struggling in his chair, his chair shaking back and forth. "Be gone, demon snowman!"

* * *

"Do you hear this?" asked Kristoff, leaning against the door with Gideon. "He's actually making him talk!"

"But he's not even trying."

"Hey, I don't know how he's doing it, but you can't argue the fact that he's giving information..."

* * *

"Sooo, can you tell us how to get in and save her?"

"Stop it! Keep your voodoo snowman powers away from my head!"

"I'm not a hoo-doo, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

"I don't care if you like long walks on sandy beaches! I ain't letting you use your twisted psycho powers on me!"

"But I don't have any magical powers... you know, except for being living snow..."

"That's just what an evil snowman would say!

"Whoa, take it easy" said Olaf calmly.

"You take it easy!"

"Maybe that mask is on too tight, what if we just take it off, let some blood get to your brain?"

Wes screamed like a little, frightened girl. "NEVER! Do you even know why I wear this? I'll give you a hint, it involves that crazy flying boy with this thing about maiming pirates and has a little fairy friend!"

"What? You told me it was... Hang on, what's behind that mask anyway?" Olaf asked.

"KEEP YOUR STINKING TWIGS OFF MY MASK YOU DARN, DIRTY SNOWMAN!" Wes then flipped his chair over, slamming against the floor. He then used his head to try and crawl his way out, centimeter by centimeter.

"Must!...(eh)... Es...(eh) scape!...(eh)!"

Olaf just stared at the man as he inched his way across the floor, using his own head to crawl his way around. "Wow, you're craaazzzzy."

"NO DUH! (eh)"

Olaf hopped on the floor, walking over to him.

"OK fine! I'll talk, just stay away from the mask!"

"Lars originally tried to take Elsa but that went south when he was banished and he couldn't get near the castle again so by some miracle he found Princess Kira in Berglia and since no one knew him here he was able to use ropes to sneak in and kidnap her and he's spent years trying to control her only to find out she wasn't as powerful as he thought so he trained her how to amplify her magic to make a bluff but that took almost a decade but he was able to do so his plan was to use her to draw out Queen Elsa away from the safety of her castle that's when he asked me to rejoin the crew since he needed my teleportation capsules then once he got her he was going to use his stuff he found from the North Lands to both capture and control her and then take over Norway maybe the world if he felt like it the storm surrounds the entire city but if you kept my capsules which are obviously not on me you can teleport to the east courtyard where none of our men are positioned Elsa's probably in the dungeon until she can be controlled and Kira was last kept in the South tower facing away from the ocean Lars' stash of magic stuff is in the King's former room he has stuff that can deflect and absorb magic as well as make him temporarily intangible as well as see other places but only during certain times of the day and he's really good at sword fighting and he's quick on his feet he's usually in the throne room as well as most of the men if you can get a blue crystal on the princess you can both subdue her powers and Lars' control on her my last name is Brawnstone I was born August 12 1797 my imaginary friend is a hedgehog names Cornelious and I have this phobia of romantic duets..."

"Whoa! OK!" exclaimed Olaf. "I think that's way more information than I needed."

"...I fell in love with an elf once but then I found myself in this crazy love triangle as some elf dude liked her and he was really good with a bow and that's why I wear this mask or was it that time I met that weird looking black dragon with those strange ear flap things or maybe it was the ninja Easter bunny with boomerangs..."

"Oh boy."

* * *

Immediately after Olaf walked out, Gideon wasted no time in pulling out a map of the castle and laying it on a table.

"Alright, the east courtyard is here..." he pointed to a specific spot on the map. "The dungeons are down here on the opposite end, and the throne room is in the middle, Kira lies in the north tower here, just above the south end of the throne room ... My room where he's keeping the blue crystals is here, not far from where Kira is. If we can get there first, grab the crystals, then make it to Kira, Lars' can't control her anymore."

"But what about Elsa?" asked Anna. Gideon looked back at the map.

"Well, according to are lunatic friend, we still have several hours until whatever Lars gave her can kick in. If we split up, we can reach her and Kira, lift the storm, then my men can break through and storm the castle... Is everyone in agreement?"

It was quiet for a few seconds as everyone contemplated the plan.

"I like it" said Jase.

"I'm good with it." added Kristoff. "But how many of those capsules did Wes actually have?"

"Only 7" said Anders, walking in with the bag. "That means only a team of 7 can enter against who knows how many pirates."

Gideon nodded. "Alright, so, who's coming then?" he asked, looking to the others.

"I'll come" said Jase, stepping forward. "And I think Gunnolf and Marshmallow should come, they've got more fight in them then half a dozen men."

"I agree. Kristoff, are you coming?"

Kristoff looked to Anna, unsure of himself. "We should both go" Anna said confidently.

"Uh uh, no way!" demanded Kristoff. "You're not going anywhere in your condition!"

"Kristoff, I'm not going to get better sitting here. The faster I get to Elsa, the better, you know that."

"Anna..."

"Kristoff, I'm not going to find an act of true love here, and I want this thing gone as soon as possible!"

"I think she's right" added Jase.

"But we're already limited with who we can take in" added Gideon. "I would prefer someone who can fight and help us secure Elsa and Kira."

Kristoff thought about it. He was considering bringing his pregnant wife with a frozen heart into a war zone with limited help. But... her only help did lie in her sister. The sooner she got to her, the better. He turned to Gideon.

"Sir, this is your kingdom, and I do not wish to tell you what to do, but Anna needs to get to Elsa as soon as possible. Please, let her come."

Gideon breathed hard. He turned to Anders, then to Kristoff. "Alright. We'll be spread thin, but I owe it to you for helping us in the first place."

"Thank you" said Anna.

"Well then, including Anders, that's 7. We'd better get ready then... Anders, inform Jonathan to have the men at the edge of the storm and be ready as soon as the storm clears. Who knows, maybe it will take attention away from us."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**Oky doky, we're nearing the climax. I have a general outline on how it's all going to go down, but as to how many chapters it's going to take, it's up in the air, somewhere between 5-10. Also, Elsa's still got some soul searching to do. **

**Rhombur Vernius: Yeah, I tried not to make it look like that, but there's only so much I can do. Good eye though.**

**Finals are coming up in a few weeks and papers are due, so you may get a week or so between chapters without warning. Sorry for any future cliffhangers.**

**Thanks to all who have been reviewing! ****See you in the near future.**


	21. Chapter 20: Infiltration

Chapter 20

Intrusion of Castle and Mind

* * *

Everyone was outside the courtroom, ready to put there plan to rescue Elsa and Kira and stop Lars into action. Gideon and Anders were busy putting down last minute preparations in getting an attack plan down when the storm ceases. Kristoff and Jase were busy putting together any supplies they would need; swords, knives, rope, bows, and the like. Anna was sitting by, trying to get some last minute warmth in before they went in. Olaf brought Gunnolf and Marshmallow, both waiting anxiously to beat up some pirates.

Much to Isaac's disapproval, he could not come along, there only being 7 capsules.

"I don't feel right waiting this one out. The man responsible for Craig's death and is holding Elsa captive is in there and I'm not there with you to catch him. Are you sure we can't fit two people in those things?"

"Sorry buddy, doesn't work like that."

Isaac looked down, not pleased about this. His best friend, his brother, his last brother for that matter, was going to where he might not return, and he wouldn't be there to have his back.

"Just, be careful, OK? If I have to tell your mom that you died and I wasn't there with you, I'll never forgive you!"

"Hey, your talking to the man who survived having his brain froze by Gregor. I think I can handle it."

"Yeah yeah, keep playing that card, see if it helps!" he joked. Jase smiled, slightly. The smile slowly faded to a frown when he thought about Elsa, trapped in there. "You'll get here out" said Isaac, reading his friend's thoughts. "Just don't do anything reckless, got it?"

Jase nodded. "Sure bud."

"Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Gideon, dressed in light battle armor, not too much to catch attention.

"Ready" said Jase.

"Ready" said Kristoff.

"I was born ready!" exclaimed Anna.

Gunnolf and Marshmallow just growled, indicating they were ready. Anders walked around, passing out the capsules.

"Alright, you all know what to do. Let's do this. On the count of three... One, two, three..."

Everyone crushed there capsule.

"East courtyard of Berglian castle!" they said in unison. In a series of poofs, they were gone.

* * *

Elsa sat in her cell, not knowing what to do. She could feel dizzy, her mind slipping.

"The elixir" she thought. Immediately, she sat up, walking up and down the cell, hoping to fight it off. She found it hard to balance, the room spilling, the shapes and colors of the cell twisting and contorting. She was finding it hard to stand up as she leaned against the wall. As the room continued to spin, she found herself collapsing to the floor, seemingly in slow motion. She was fading in and out of consciousness as images and shapes started forming in her mind. Suddenly, she hear laughing. Suddenly, a grand room began to form around her. There was snow on the ground, and two little girls were playing.

"Hold on!" said a little girl's voice excitingly.

Elsa flinched as she saw her much younger self play with little Anna, shooting out magic for her to jump on.

"Catch me!" cried Anna excitingly, jumping from snow drift to snow drift as little Elsa made them. At first Elsa smiled at the memory, seeing them so happy. Then, she frowned, knowing what happened next.

"Wait!" called little Elsa.

Immediately, Elsa moved, trying to stop the disaster, to catch Anna, only to realize they were mere memories, ghosts of her past as Anna phased through her. Anna screamed in delight as little Elsa slipped on her ice, falling back.

"Anna!" little Elsa screamed as she shot out ice to try and catch her.

"No!" screamed Elsa, unable to change the outcome of this memory. She watched as Anna was hit with the magic, falling to the floor below. Immediately, little Elsa ran to her sister, picking her up in her arms as her a streak of her hair turned white. Little Elsa began holding her close, calling out for her parents, the whole room icing over in her panic.

Elsa stood there, reliving one of the worse nightmares of her life. She watched as her parents burst through the doors.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Yelled her father as they ran forward. Elsa watched him more carefully this time as Idun picked up Anna.

"She's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go!"

Elsa watched as her father left the room to find the book. Elsa now knew the history behind the book, where her father got the map, the fear that was already planted by Lars. She watched as he returned, picking up Elsa as they left to the stables. He picked her up as she cried, not knowing what was going to happen to Anna. Did he love her? Or was he just putting on a show for his family. This time, she knew what was going through his head. She was nauseous at the thought.

"Elsa?"

She heard a familiar voice. The room transformed once again, this time turning into one of the more familiar hallways in the castle. Then, she saw her. It was Anna, older Anna, dressed in black, knocking at the door to her room. The look on her face broke Elsa inside.

"Anna?" she asked, but Anna couldn't see nor hear her.

"...please, I know you're in there..."

Elsa remembered this tune.

"...people are asking where you've been..."

She remembered this day all too well. The day Anna needed her the most, and she wasn't there. When Anna's whole world fell apart, and all she had was her estranged sister, whom she hadn't seen much in so long.

"...They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in..."

Elsa walked up to the shadow of her past, wishing she could change it.

"...We only have each other, just you and me, what are we going to do?..."

As Anna slid down, Elsa did likewise, sliding down next to her sister.

"...Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa tried to hug her, to comfort her, but she just phased through the shadow, leaving Anna alone, nothing changing. Elsa remembered what she experienced on the other side of the door days later, the depression, her detachments, the mistake she almost made*. Elsa watched sadly as Anna cried away, alone. She felt stupid for not thinking she could reach out to her, guilty for diving into her self pity while Anna mourned alone.

Around her, the room changed again, everything swirling until she found herself before herself in her ice palace. She was loosing control as Anna tried to help her, but she just tried shutting it out.

"...I caaannn't!..." she sang, the magic leaving her in a wave, striking Anna in the heart. Elsa put her hand to her mouth, for she never did see the strike hit Anna, her back being turned. She gasped as Anna fell to her knees, followed by a gasp from her past self.

In another instance, she found herself in a familiar cave, Anna held captive, while she herself was thawing Gregor from his prison.

"Stop it!" she called out, trying to stop the visions.

In another instant, she was striking Anna with a pillar of ice while she was under the influence of the dark mirror, reliving the horror her sister experienced and the malice on her own face.

She was attacking her friends as evil Elsa in her ice palace, sending her friends and family running for cover.

"Stop it!"

Elsa was cowering in the corner of her bed, with brown hair on her head as Anna tried to comfort her when she lost her powers.

"Stop!"

Elsa finished telling a heartbroken Jase, ring in his pocket, that it was over.

Elsa's powers were redirected, striking Anna in the heart, not more than a few hours ago.

"No!"

That was it, in the course of a few minutes, she relived some of her worse memories; times of failure, and weakness.

Then she heard it, a faint, clicking noise, like boots stepping across ice. She turned around, seeing a figure take shape. He was tall, handsome, displaying the posture of a nobleman. Then Elsa saw his face, which was anything but noble.

"Wow, you really are a screw-up aren't you?" said the Prince of the Southern Isles.

"Hans!" Elsa snapped.

* * *

Outside in the east courtyard was quiet. No one has been to this isolated place in the palace for days, and there was no need to. It was used to store carriages and other equipment that would otherwise be stored outside. It was well inside the castle walls, so securing it was unnecessary. That is, unless you can teleport between two points in an instant.

seven puffs of smoke appeared, with Kristoff, Anna, Jase, Gunnolf, Marshmallow, and Anders appear from them. Not used to the experience of moving from one place to the other, they were dizzy at first, stumbling on there feet.

"Whoa, alright, that was..." Anna covered her mouth, nearly throwing up from nausea.

Jase was leaning against a tree, the world spinning around them leaning against a tree for balance. "I'm never doing that again!"

Being made of snow and having no biological attributes that would leave them sick, Marshmallow and Gunnolf stood there, confused by there friends behavior.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Marshmallow.

"No problem big guy!" said Kristoff. "Just give us a second.."

After a few seconds, Kristoff was the first to recover. Traveling up and down high altitudes on a regular bases apparently made him resistant to the experience for changing locations in an instant. He looked at the castle before them. It was still dark out, and morning was no more than a few hours away. "Is everyone ready?" he asked, helping Anna to lean up. Suddenly, she was over taken with a violent shiver, forcing him to hold her up. Another portion of her hair turned white, to his horror.

"Anna!" he exclaimed, trying to hold her up. After a few seconds to get her bearings back, Anna was able to stand under her own weight again.

"I'm good" she said. "I mean, I could be better, but, yeah, let's do this."

"Alright" said Anders. "We'll take you as close to the dungeons as we can before we have to split up."

Kristoff nodded, then looked to Marshmallow. "OK buddy, you're with us, Gunnolf, go with Gideon and Anders to free Kira."

Both the snow giant and wolf nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Elsa backed away as Hans came near.

"No, you're, you're dead! You died!"

"Please, Elsa" Hans snickered. "I'm as real as you imagine me to be. I nearly had you three time, surely I'm a permanent resident of your subconscious by now?"

"No! You don't belong here! Get out!"

The shadow of Hans memory didn't budge. "Look at you, still the frightened young women I met at your coronation."

"No! Just..." she hesitated. "Get out of my head, you're not real!"

"Am I not real either?" asked Another voice. Elsa turned, seeing another figure appear, much shorted than Hans, with a distinct mustache. It was the Duke of Weselton.

"Look what your sorcery has brought upon us!" he snarled. "There was no such threats to our society before you showed up!"

"I did nothing to insight any of this!" defended Elsa.

"You didn't have too, trouble just follows you wherever you go!"

"Just look around" said another voice. Elsa turned, seeing Gregor, the Ice King, materialize before her eyes. "It was you yourself who freed me, a threat to your people."

"I had no choice then" Elsa said harshly. "You held my sister hostage!"

"That's pretty much a theme with you, isn't it?" asked another voice. It was feminine this time, and strangely, eerily familiar. Elsa turned, seeing herself approach her. It was her doppelganger, the evil version of herself that manifested when she was infected with the Dark Mirror. Her hair was spiky, her dress bearing that high collar. "How many times have you hurt her now? I believe you're on number 4?"

Elsa had no reply.

"What's the matter Elsa?" asked Hans. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Look at her!" added Gregor. "She lets something, anything get under her skin, and she falls apart."

"Wouldn't father be so disappointed!" snickered evil Elsa.

Elsa turned to glare at her, but only hurt came from her eyes. She had no defense as her defenses faltered.

"Your own father didn't want you, what a pitiful excuse for a queen" said the Duke.

"It still baffles me how someone with so much power can be so, fragile" said Gregor.

Her former enemies began closing in on her, instilling panic in her.

"There she goes again, a little intimidation, and she looses control" said Hans. "Perhaps her father should have just gotten rid of her."

"Stand back!" Elsa snapped.

"Why?" asked Gregor. "What do we have to be afraid off? You? Of such an easily broken creature?"

"She can't even commit to marriage! How can something so easy for nearly every woman on the planet be so hard for you, the most powerful woman on earth?" asked Evil Elsa as they closed in on her.

"No! I'm not weak!" Elsa cried out.

"Really?" asked Hans. "We're not even real, and yet you cower from us!"

Elsa hunched over, trying to drown out the voices as they inched closer to her. Elsa tried to run away, making a bee line through her former enemies, but one by one, they would re-materialize in front of her.

"Where are you going?" said Hans as he popped up in front of her. Elsa immediately changed directions.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little commitment? Ha Ha!" mocked evil Elsa, again blocking her path. Elsa ran blind, not knowing where to go in this shapeless void.

"Weak!" said the Duke.

"Unwanted!" said Hans.

"Fragile!" said Gregor.

Somehow, Elsa ran into a wall made of ice. She turned, only to find two more walls on either side, with her enemies quickly closing in on her, trapping her.

"No! Leave me alone!" Elsa cried, falling to the floor, panic taking over.

"Uh oh, carful, she might freeze somebody!" mocked the Duke.

They begin laughing, closing in as Elsa crouched down, trying to shield herself. Every once of dignity left her as the elixir further poisoned her mind. She felt her will, her dignity, her bravery and confidence leave her as she descended into panic. Her enemies, taking on more shadowy, menacing forms, closed in around her. She thought for sure she was going to loose her sanity...

Then, in one instant, there was a bright, comforting light flashing out between Elsa and her tormentors.

"ENOUGH!" cried a loud, familiar voice. Immediately, the shadows regained there shapes, cowering back as the light took on a humanoid shape.

"Depart from us darkness! Be-gone!" cried the feminine voice, familiar to Elsa, but to bright for her to make out a face. Elsa's former enemies stood there, not daring to come further as the figure grew brighter. Then, one by one, the faded into nothingness, back to the harmless memories they once were. Elsa cowered there, afraid to look up. She honestly didn't know what to expect, and she was afraid to look up. She felt her mind continue to slip, the properties of the elixir taking its toll. Then, the bright figure dimmed down, to a point she was recognizable. She extended her hand down to Elsa, moving slowly as to not startle her.

"Take my hand, Elsa" she said in a warm, comforting voice. "I can help you fight this, but you must take my hand." Slowly, Elsa looked up. She immediately recognized the friendly face.

"Joan?"

The angel smiled, keeping her hand extended. "Come, I need to show you something." With the slightest hesitation, Elsa took her hand...

* * *

*** For more insight into this, read chapter 3 of my Frozen One Shot Series (Warning, it is pretty angsty)**

**I was going to leave it just before Joan showed up, but then I thought, I already did enough to you guys the last major cliffhanger I put, I figured I should leave you on a happy note. **

**Wanli8970: Just curious, what is your story with these OC's you keep describing?**

**Thanks for all of you for reviewing!**

**-Batman**


	22. Chapter 21: Journey to the Past

Chapter 21

Journey to the Past

(I do not own Anastasia or Frozen)

**Sorry for the delayed chapter, school and flu had me busy. Finals are coming up, so don't expect back to back chapters, sorry. Come to think of it, I think finals are affecting a lot of people because the stories I've been following have been all but froze, no updates for days at a time.**

**This chapter was particularly hard to write, and I had to stay away from the computer for a while to get the ideas flowing again. **

* * *

Joan pulled the shaken Elsa up to her feet. All around, the once dark void grew brighter, feeling warmer and more comforting than it was. The shapes in the room swirled, turning into her own room back in Arendelle. Feeling safer in the more comfortable surroundings, Elsa slowly relaxed.

"Thank you" said Elsa with a shaky voice. "That was... bad."

Joan smiled. "'Bad' is an understatement, but, you're welcome."

"I mean, I've been through worse, yes, but this felt, different, like I was losing my mind in the process."

"That's what that stuff will do to you, it works its way into your mind, breaking your will little by little. It's effects are only temporary, but it's still pretty nasty stuff."

Elsa took a seat on her bed, still shaken up. "That was some entrance!" said Elsa, her voice still a little shaky.

"Yeah, well, what are angels if not light?... feeling better?"

Elsa nodded, infinitely calmer now that she had her angel friend. "Thanks, again."

Joan smiled warmly. "Anytime. Now come, we don't have much time, and I have to show you something." Joan pulled Elsa up, anxiously leading Elsa to the door, but Elsa was resistant.

"What? What is it?"

"It's something that will answer your questions."

"What questions? No, no that can wait. Joan, Anna's dying, her heart's been frozen, again."

"I know about that, but we have to..."

"What?! How can anything else be important? She's pregnant, Joan! She's going to have a baby and she's freezing to death! I have to get to her now!"

"Elsa, listen to me, I care about Anna and her child about as much as you do, but right now, my mission is to help _you._"

"You're going to help _me_, over _her_? Why?"

"Elsa" Joan said sternly, holding her shoulders. "There is more going on than you realize. You have to trust me, this will lead to us getting to Anna, I promise, but you have to know the truth!"

"The truth? What truth..." Elsa paused. "My father?" Joan nodded. "So it's true, what Lars said?" Elsa asked, afraid of the answer.

Joan nodded again. "Some of it, anyway."

"Does it even matter?" asked Elsa, standing up and turning away, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Elsa..."

"I don't want to know any more about my past, Joan!" Elsa said, a bit harsher than she intended. "I listened to him for all my life, and look what almost happened!" Elsa started pacing, as she often did when she was frustrated or angry. "I forgave him for my isolation. I understood that he was afraid _for _me. I forgave him because I knew that he still loved me, and he was doing what he thought was right. But he wanted to get rid of me..."

"Elsa, he didn't..."

"But he wanted to! And it was fear that made him want to keep me, to hide his mistake, he saw me as a _mistake_! How could I have been so blind. He didn't lock me up to protect me, he did it to _hide _me!"

Elsa stared at Joan, who was unmoved. "What else do you want to show me, huh? Do you want to show me what he said behind my back! Well I don't want to see it! If you really want to help me, just get me out of here so we can save Anna now!"

Joan didn't flinch. She was half expecting this; she has been with Elsa her whole life, after all. "Elsa, right now you're conflicted; you want to know the truth, I know you do. You're going to need to have a clear head if you are to defeat Lars.

"Elsa, you have to trust me. There's a point to all this but you need to know the truth before you continue."

Elsa was silent for a minute. The only thing on her mind was saving Anna, but she can't deny that this revelation shook her. It occurred to her that if she had been thinking straight, she might have been able to help Anna and avoid all this. She nodded, though hesitatingly. "Fine" she sighed. "I trust you."

"Great! Now, I'm going have to pull a Christmas Carol stunt to show you, so don't freak out."

"Christmas Ca... wait, what?..."

"Yep, for right now, I'm the Ghost of Frozen Past, and you're Elsa-nezer Scrooge." Joan giggled a little, trying to make it a joke. Elsa just shot her a glare. "I need to work on my puns... Just come on, we don't get to do this often!"

With that, Joan led Elsa through the door and into the hallway.

* * *

The rescue party snuck through one of the hallways that seemed abandoned. The Berglian castle had little wood in its interior, unlike the Arendelian castle. Brick stone was apparently the main building material, but it wasn't harsh and uninviting, as great detail was given to them, smooth to the touch, with numerous tapestries and paintings lining the wall.

Jase and Anders took point, Jase with his sword and Anders with a bow. Jase went ahead, glancing around a corner, seeing a pirate casually walking down the hall. He immediately signaled the others to freeze. He waited patiently for him to walk around the corner, so that he could knock him out. As he did, he looked around the corner, seeing the people hiding behind it. He was about to scream in alarm, but Jase hit him over the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Let's go" he said, letting Anders take the lead. The rest of the way was met with no resistance. Apparently Lars wasn't expecting anyone to just magically teleport into the castle. After climbing the stairs, they came to Gideon's room.

"Here it is" said Gideon, pointing to the door to his room. Marshmallow and Gunnolf stood outside while everyone else went in.

It was an organized mess of all sorts of junk; rocks, crystals, bottles of all sorts, charts, bottles of strange liquids, some preserved plants, none of which were familiar.

"Jee, this guy is a real horder, huh?" asked Anna. "I though I was bad."

"So, do you see the crystals?" asked Anders.

"Uh, not really, but there is sure a lot of other crazy stuff in here. What do you suppose these bottles contain?" asked Jase.

"I don't know, and I don't want to" said Kristoff, looking around. "We need to find those crystals!"

Looking around, Anna saw a box, with something gleaming on the inside, blue in color. Immediately, she went over to it, opening it to find what she was looking for.

"Here!" she said. "I found..." Suddenly, she clutched her heart, almost knocking over the box. Kristoff immediately went and held her up, just as another streak turned white. She shivered more in his arms.

"Anna!" he exclaimed. Anna didn't respond at first, she just breathed heavily.

"It's getting worse" she muttered.

"Alright, that's it, we need to get you to Elsa _now_!" He turned to Gideon. "You go find your sister, and we'll go find ours."

Gideon nodded, grabbing a handful of crystals, one of them in the form of a necklace. They walked out the door, Anna leaning against Kristoff.

"Here, I'll carry you" said Kristoff.

"No, no, let me walk, I'll stay warmer that way." Though Anna had several layers of clothing on, she was still shivering underneath.

"We'll regroup after we have Kira" said Gideon. He, Anders, and Gunnolf already on their way to the tower. "Stay with the queen in the dungeon, it'll be safer there, we'll come to you."

"Got it" said Kristoff. He, Anna, Jase and Marshmallow departed with their friends, walking to the dungeons.

* * *

Joan led Elsa down the halls of the castle, right in front of her father's study. As Joan led her along, Elsa stopped.

"Elsa?"

Elsa didn't budge. She stood there, staring at the door. "Elsa, you have to come with me. You have to trust me."

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded. "Alright." Joan stepped forward, phasing through the door. Elsa froze, not sure how to proceed. Joan reached back and dragged her through, likewise phasing through.

Before them was Elsa's father. He was pacing the room, nervous about something. Elsa glared at him, then turned to Joan. "He can't see or hear us?"

Joan shook her head. "Just a shadow of the past."

Elsa stood there. She crossed her arms, indicating she did not want to be there. "Why are we here?"

"This was the day after the accident. You all just got back from the trolls, and you and Anna are asleep. Your mother is tending to Anna."

Elsa looked back at her father. He stopped by his desk, hunching over it. The door opened, revealing a younger Lars walking through.

"Your Majesty" he greeted, bowing slightly. He was dressed better than when she saw him, clearly trying to make an impression. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, Lars... please, sit down." He motioned him to sit, then took his own seat. "I'm afraid what I've been trying to avoid for so long has finally happened. Elsa has, injured, her sister."

"No" said Lars in false concern.

Adgar just nodded. "Thanks to the book you gave me, I was able to find the trolls last night. Their leader was able to save Anna, at the expense of her memories of Elsa's magic."

"Really?"

"Yes. I, I'm not sure what to do now. I'm afraid Elsa has become, _dangerous_ with her powers" he said, regretting that word. "I don't know what to do next. I realize that you want to leave soon to clear your name..."

"What?" asked Elsa. "What name? He has no _good_ name!"

"Shoo!, listen!" said Joan.

"...But if, you could help her in any way?"

Lars stood up. He had to play this out just right. He scratched his chin. "I still owe you for sheltering me and my men this last year, but I must leave soon if I'm to reclaim my good name."

"Is there anything you could give her to contain her power for now..."

The blue crystals crossed Lars' mind, but that wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"...or teach her something to help her control it?"

Now that gave him an idea. "If I had more time I could teach her some techniques to control her powers, but unfortunately time is of the essence. I mean, it's not like I could take her on my boat for several months..."

Adgar began contemplating this. He was anxious to fix Elsa's _problem, _before anything worse happened, before she injured someone else, before his little girl was branded as a monster for something she had no control over. "What if she could? If she could travel with you, could you teach her?"

Lars smiled inwardly. "Are you serious? I was merely jesting. Why, it might be years before I can find a safe haven for my men and I..."

"Captain Lars, Elsa just almost killed Anna. She's mortified, and there is nothing I can do to help her. I, I don't want to spend time away from her, but if it would help her, I would let you take her, to teach her about magic."

Lars had him. "I would hate to see a family separated, but your _family's_ safety, your _kingdom's_ safety is at stake here." He emphasized those two words, hoping they would sink in. "If it is what you wish, I will watch after her and help her to control this _curse_" he said as if he was hesitant, again putting emphasis on certain words.

Adgar nodded. "You would be doing me a favor. Thank you."

"That's it!" said Elsa, turning her back and making her way to the door with tears in her eyes. "I can't! I mean, look at him! He's terrified of me! How can he just... I can't take this anymore! Why are you showing me what I already know?!

Joan cut her off, grabbing the door knob. "Elsa, there's more."

"No! I don't want anymore!"

"Well, too bad!" Joan stubbornly stated, grabbing Elsa's arm in the process. "We're going to see more whether you like it or not! This next part's important!" Joan opened the door, dragging Elsa through.

* * *

**I'm still a little bugged by this chapter. I don't know, it just feels like I can make it flow better, but I can't seem to do better. Either it could be better, or I'm a perfectionist, which I guess I am. **

**jj12: Is Joan a Deus ex machina? Honestly, I'm not sure. Yeah, she helps a lot, but ultimately it's Elsa herself who has to do the things herself, it's kind of what guardian angels are supposed to do, though obviously Joan is more physically active than most. Also, she is has always been planned to appear since the beginning of my series, so I wouldn't really consider her one. Then again, I had to look up the term recently, so maybe I just don't understand the concept. **

**Glad you're all enjoying it and thanks for the reviews!**

**See you in the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22: Good People Make Bad Choices

Chapter 22

Good People Make Bad Choices

**How did I get two chapters in one day you may ask?**

**Because I'm Batman!**

* * *

They ended up on the edge of the fjord, just a few yards from a dock, to which the Red Dragon was tied up too. It wasn't Arendelle's main dock as she was used too, but rather a dock that stood just outside Arendelle in a secluded cove. It wasn't used much, but it was a perfect place for the _Red Dragon_ to hide at the time. It was evening, and Elsa saw Lars waiting anxiously at the plank walk.

"Where is he!?" he grumbled to Sebastian, who stood next to him. "He said he'd meet me here at this time!"

"Easy their captain" said Sebastian. "It's not everyday you send your daughter away with some man with a questionable background."

"He wouldn't back down! I've got him right where I want him, Seabstian! He's to much of a coward to see past the sheepskin! As far as he's concerned, we're just merchants who have been used as scapegoats because of our knowledge of _sorcery_" he said.

Elsa looked at Joan, puzzled. "Wait, good name... scapegoats?"

"Connecting any dots yet?" asked Joan.

Elsa took a moment to put two and two together. "Papa, didn't _know_ he was a pirate?"

"Oh, he knew of his reputation, but Lars gave him another story, that he was a victim of prejudice, much like he feared for you. Much like the devil himself, Lars knows how to play peoples weaknesses, make himself appear like one of the good guys."

Before Elsa could respond to that, they heard a horse whiney. They turned, seeing Adgar ride up, alone.

"Look there he is now!" said Sebastian.

"He's alone" said Lars suspiciously. He was supposed to be with Elsa. Where was she? "Get back into the ship, let me see what's going on."

Sebastian obeyed and went into the ship. Lars walked up as the king rode to the plank. He quickly dismounted, Elsa-less. "Lars, there has been a change of plans."

"I can see that" said Lars, an edginess in his voice. "Where' the princess?"

"I, I talked to my wife about our agreement. As expected, she wasn't happy about it. I tried to explain to her the benefits, but she would have none of it. She can't bear to see our family separated in such away, despite the danger Elsa would be to us. I couldn't talk her into it, so, I reluctantly agreed to keep Elsa with us. I told her it would take longer this way, but she is resolute ... Things are strained right now, between us, and in the end I had to agree. We'll just have to make do right now, keep her away from Anna until she can learn to control it on her own.

Lars' hopes and dreams were quickly going down the drain. As usual when his plans begin to unravel, he to began to unravel. As the King spoke, Lars' temper rose, but he had to keep it contained. He had been playing the King for too long to be undone by a woman.

"But, her powers will only grow. She could do much worse as she gets older. You're the king, can't you just, order her?"

"I'm afraid while I'm the king, I'm also a husband and a father, and when it comes to family, I must respect my wife."

"But, what of the safety to your_ kingdom_?"

"Some of my closer advisors know of her condition, and are willing to help. We'll just have to continue to keep her powers a secret."

"And you'd put your kingdom's safety in jeopardy just to keep your family together?!" snapped Lars, much harsher than he meant to. Adgar was, needless to say, surprised.

"Watch how you speak to me! I know you're not used to speaking to nobility, but don't you ever question my loyalty to my kingdom!"

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but letting me take your daughter would be the best decision right now. Please, for the safety of your family, let me take her off your hands!"

Adgar looked at Lars with questioning eyes. He was loosing his usual, calm demeanor, some rage slipping through. There was something in him that he never noticed before. "I never wanted you to _take her off my hands_, I just wanted you to help her until she could control her powers."

"You can't let your feeling get in the way when your daughter can kill you you idiot!" Lars snapped, loosing his temper. He was loosing the one thing he had been searching years for. Once he found it, he spent months playing along with the King, waiting for an opportunity to take his daughter, and he was so close to gaining it.

"Enough!" snapped Adgar. "I don't know what's gotten in to you, but this conversation is over! You have my permission to leave!" Adgar promptly turned and went to his horse. Lars had other plans...

He drew a dagger he had on him and charged the king, wanting to stab him in the back. Adgar turned at the last second, taking out his own sword and sliced his arm, making him drop the dagger. Adgar held his sword out, Lars clenching a cut arm.

"What has gotten into you?!" demanded Adgar.

"I almost had you! I almost had _her_! Do you realize how long I've been searching for someone like her!? You're denying me my destiny!"

Adgar held his sword at him while men jumped out of the ship, all bearing arms. They stopped within a few feet, covering Lars while keeping their various cutlery pointed at Adgar.

"What are ye orders, captain?" asked Sebastian. "Cut him up here?"

"What?" asked Adgar in surprise. He looked at some of the men, whom he realized he never actually saw before. One of them had a tattoo, of a skull and cross-bones. Some of the others had similar tattoos, only of different variation. He looked back at Lars, seeing the edge of a tattoo hidden by the torn shirt he had exposed. Suddenly, the pieces began to click. "You _are_ pirates!"

Lars chuckled. "I can't believe I was able to hide _that_ from you for so long! Your daughter must have had you freaked out quiet a bit!"

Adgar stepped back, horror written on his face, realizing the kind of man he grew so blindly trusted, the man he let into his kingdom, his own home, the man he was actually going to leave his daughter with...

"Get out!" he demanded, knowing he was clearly outmatched. "Leave Arendelle! You are hereby banished! If you are ever seen here again, you'll be executed on sight! If come near my daughter or my family, I'll kill you myself!"

His men went to attack, but Lars held his hand up. "Stand down! If we kill him, they'll send the entire armada after us! Just let him go!"

Then men re-sheathed there weapons. Sebastian helped Lars back to the ship, while Adgar hastily went back to his horse, not waiting for him to change his mind. Just as he was about to pull himself up, Lars looked back.

"Your daughter will be mine! You hear me! She will be mine!"

Adgar took in what he said, then left on his horse, galloping away at full speed, anxious to get home. Behind him, the Red Dragon left port, leaving Elsa and Joan by themselves on the docks. Elsa was still staring at the port as the sun set, lost in her thoughts.

"Any thoughts?" asked Joan, leaning over into Elsa's field of view. Elsa continued to stare at the ground.

"He, he almost did it, but Momma stopped him."

"And?"

"He, thought that Lars was a good man."

"And?"

"And what? He still almost handed me over to a madman!...Nothing's changed."

Joan narrowed her eyes. "Elsa, you hypocrite!"

Elsa looked up at her incredulously. "What?!"

"Elsa, he let his fear blind him! You saw what happened! Doesn't that remind you of someone? About yeigh high..." she held her hand up to Elsa's height. "... platinum blond hair and has a voice that could enchant the entire world with just one song?"

Elsa looked back, in the direction her father left. As Joan described her, she began to see something she never saw in him before. "He, let fear blind him, like I did myself... I get it from him..."

Joan nodded. "He made a mistake, many mistakes, but it was fear that led him to those decisions, and he was afraid because he loved you that much."

Elsa stared on.

"He was a good man, Elsa. He didn't try to get rid of you, he thought he was helping you. He let himself be manipulated by a false hope... similar to what happened when Anna met Hans."

Elsa shook her head. "I guess it runs in the family..." she said, laughing bitterly. "Gosh, how could I have believed Lars, I let him manipulate me, and now look what happened."

The area they were in changed again. They were now somewhere in the woods, along the road that went from the cove to the castle. Adgar rode through, riding fast away from the Red Dragon. He finally pulled his horse to a stop. He was breathing heavily, looking back.

"What have I done?" he said, barely audible. "I almost... I nearly handed her over to..." He jumped off his horse, walking in circles. "I should have just listened to Idun! She was right, she was right and I was wrong! What kind of King am I if I just let an enemy walk about my home, let him influence me. I almost..."He turned around, gripping his saddle. "I nearly lost her..." Elsa couldn't see his face, but she hear a sob. She suddenly felt sympathy for him, for she herself went through it; guilt.

"He made a mistake" said Joan, walking up behind Elsa. "We _all_ make mistakes. Some worse than others, yes, but humans _will_ make mistakes. You've made them, and you will make many more, but it is where your heart lies that makes you who your are. His heart lied with his family, he was willing to put his kingdom at risk, to help his daughter."

Elsa walked up to the shadow of her father, wanting to touch him to tell him what she felt. But she couldn't, her father was dead, and this was just a shadow. She went to reach for him, her hand phasing through his back.

"I, I forgive you, Papa" she said slowly, seeing just how much regret lied in him.

With that, everything faded. Soon, she and Joan were once again in the void. Elsa turned to Joan.

"The closed gates, the reduction of the staff. That wasn't _just_ to keep my secret safe, was it? It was to make sure Lars could never get me?"

Joan nodded.

"He never wanted to get rid of me. He thought he found a way to help me, possibly the only way to help me."

"Now it clicks, huh?" asked Joan. "And after all that, nothing's changed. Your father's still a good, misguided man who loved you, and you love him, mistakes and all.

"Thank you" said Elsa, apologetically. "Sorry I was... well, a pain."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Now, let's get to work saving your sister and her son."

Elsa nodded, fully in agreement. "Yes! I can fully a agree on... wait, _son?!_ Anna's having a son!"

Joan's eyes widened. Then, she smacked her forehead. "Dang it!"

* * *

**Way to go, Joan! Way to ruin the surprise!**

**OK, so, how did I _really _find the time to write two chapters in one day? Well, as it turned out, the previous chapter and this one were supposed to be on, but it got way too long. So, I split it.**

**Also, finals are coming up, so don't expect new updates soon.**

**Hope you all liked that one! On to the next! **


	24. Chapter 23: So Close

Chapter 23

So Close

* * *

Lars was with his men, celebrating the fact that he had finally capture the legendary Snow Queen. They were in the throne room, the men drinking to their heart's content. Lars was enjoying a mug of ale himself when Sebastian approached him.

"It would appear our efforts have finally paid of then, huh?"

Lars nodded, placing his ale on a table. "Yes, my friend. After almost two decades, I have finally outdone my father, and got my revenge on Adgar. At last, I can rest easy, and not have to worry about outrunning navy's or spending months at sea, waiting for a plunder. We are free men... not just free but, rulers! We are our own kings now! Tell me, what pirate captain has ever made such an achievement!"

Sebastian shook his head. "None, sir."

"None! No one will ever top it! The pirate who became emperor! I'll be remembered through the ages!"

"Glad you found your calling, sir" said Sebastian simply, sipping his beer.

Lars caught sight of his indifference. "What?"

Sebastian set down his bear. "Aren't you jumping the gun here? We still have an hour till you can use the Blightthorn concoction on her, and she could still..."

"I'm going to stop you right there" said Lars, annoyed. "You're still rambling on about the Troll Prophecy aren't you? I told you, they're just words!"

Sebastian shook his head. "You can't tell me that the signs aren't there; that she's not the one? It didn't occur to me till we brought her back, but her sister's heart is frozen, a condition that _only love can undo..._"

"Which was your doing, I might add."

"I wasn't aiming for her heart! It just happened, in the heat of the moment! I was just trying to injure her, I wasn't trying to..."

"You're forgetting that I have her locked away, and her sister's far away. There is no way it could be fulfilled. She's not the one, not if I say she isn't! I don't want to hear of this paranoia anymore!"

Sebastian nodded, not entirely convinced, but didn't want to push his captain. "Alright, captain. I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Gideon, Anders, and Gunnolf quickly made it to the room which was the base of the south tower. Making sure the coast was clear, Gideon went up first, followed by Anders and Gunnolf, who was just able to fit, though the spiral staircase wasn't easy for him as he slipped every now and then, forcing his body to bend more than he would like. Reaching the front door, Gideon carefully opened it, careful not to startle Kira, or whoever else was in there.

He opened it slowly, as it was surprisingly unlocked. There were only two rooms up there, and the furniture made it easy for someone to hide. The first person Gideon saw was another woman, Margery. She was about to scream, but Gideon was faster; he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream!" he whispered, holding his sword too her. "Where is she?!" Margary immediately recognized him as the King, and Kira's older brother.

"Margary? Where'd you go?" asked Gannet, walking out from the smaller room. She immediately saw Gideon holding Margary. She too was about to scream, until she saw Anders load his bow, a growling Gunnolf next to him.

"Not a word!" he said. "We just want the princess!"

Gannet looked at Margary, then the man holding her. She only saw him once, back when Lars stormed the castle, but she instantly recognized him. "You're the king?"

"That's not what he asked" said Gideon. "Where is she?"

"You're her brother?" she asked again. This time, Gideon listened more carefully to her tone. It wasn't bitter or spiteful, but understanding, relived even.

He nodded with a questioning look in his eye, lowering the sword from Margary's throat. "What's it to you?"

Gannet immediately stood aside, pointing into a room. "She's in there, take her! I can't bear giving her that poison anymore!"

Gideon and Anders traded incredulous glances. Gideon then released Margary, letting her go back to her friend. Gideon immediately walked over.

"Thank you" he said, about to walk in.

"Be careful" warned Gannet. "She's just been given a dose of that stuff; she'll fight back."

Gideon took out the crystal necklace from his pocket, while Anders took out a few crystals from his own. "We came prepared." He took a step in, seeing his sister staring out the window. It was the first time he's seen her since Lars attacked, and she was violent then, but now, he only saw the emotionless stare coming from her. He just wanted to run up, hug her, and take her home, but he had to keeping his head straight. He carefully walked up behind her, Anders behind him. He held out the necklace, anxious to just slide it over her head. He inched closer, closer...

Kira, though emotionless and unresponsive, still had control over her senses, including her eyes, which were currently looking at Gideon's reflection in the window. Immediately, she turned, shooting ice from her hands. Gideon and Anders just barely jumped out of the way, using a vanity for cover.

"Kira!" he yelled. "It's me! Gideon! You're brother!"

Nothing was getting through to her. She shot the vanity, enclosing Gideon and Anders as the ice circled around them. That's when Gunnolf jumped in, standing between them and Kira. He barked, hoping to scare her into submission, as he didn't want to hurt her. Kira shot a blast at him, freezing a portion of his shoulder. Gunnolf snarled, crouching low as Kira's hands glowed white. Gunnolf leapt at her, but Kira was faster, sending forth a gust of icy wind, pushing back and crashing him through a wall, sending him crashing out of the tower and crashing to the ground below, startling several pirates.

* * *

In the Throne room, the celebrations were interrupted when they heard a commotion outside. Things breaking and men screaming. A pirate burst through the doors.

"There's a giant snow wolf outside! He just fell out of the sky!"

Immediately, Lars was on full alert. "They're here!" he murmured, turning to Sebastian. "Secure the Princess and the Queen! No one gets to either! Do you understand?! GET THEM!" he shouted, a slight sense of panic and urgency in his voice.

"What about the wolf?"

"Use the crystals against him! But I want the Queen and Princess Secured, NOW!"

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Jase and Marshmallow were sneaking down to the dungeons. It was a maze down there; they could be keeping Elsa anywhere. There were so many sections, obviously meant to contain prisoners based on their crime and length of stay, as well as security.

"She could be anywhere" said Jase, scanning each cell.

"She has to be here somewhere" said Kristoff. Anna was leaning against him, seeking out any warmth she could get her hands on. There were still a few strands of red hair in her head, so she still had several hours at best. Suddenly, Jase held his hand up, hearing something. They were shouting, and feet running, coming from the cells exit.

"They know we're here!" he said. "Quickly, we have to find Elsa now!" Jase ran forward, Marshmallow trying his best to maneuver the small spaces. Jase turned a corner, seeing two pirates guarding a cell. Jase knew immediately who they were guarding.

"What the...?" they said in confusion, seeing Jase appear out of nowhere.

"Step away from the door!" he ordered while the men drew their swords.

"Oh yeah, you and what..." Marshmallow turned a corner, roaring loudly at the men, now petrified. They traded glances, then... "By all means, enter!" they said, quickly backing away from the door. Jase immediately ran to the door, only to find that it was locked. He grabbed one of the pirates by the collar.

"Where is the key?!" she shouted.

"Uh...Lars has it, I swear!"

Jase dropped him. He couldn't see Elsa on the other side of the door, but he knew she had to be in one of the cells. He turned to Marshmallow.

"Knock it down, quick!" he ordered, stepping away from the door. Marshmallow wasted no time in punching the door.

Nothing.

Anna turned, hearing the men coming closer. "Hurry!"

Marshmallow again punched the door, this time splintering the wood, but still not completely broken.

Several pirates, swords and crossbows drawn, came running around the corner.

"Now, Marshmallow!"

He punched it one more time, sending it into pieces all across the room inside. Immediately, Marshmallow turned around and moved between the pirates and his friends.

"Get Elsa out! I'll hold them off" he roared, swinging ferociously at the pirates. Without a second thought, Jase and the others rushed in.

* * *

Gideon and Anders hid behind some furniture, Kira just blasting away at them.

"What do we do now?" asked Anders.

Gideon looked back, seeing that there was no reason in his sister's eyes. "I have to get this necklace on... Anders, do you have any blunt tipped arrows with you?"

Anders gave him a questioning look. "Sir..."

Anders looked through his quiver. "Yeah, I've got a few."

"Hit her with one. It might phase her long enough for me to get the necklace on!"

Anders loaded a blunt arrow into his bow string. "Ready!"

"Alright, get ready... now!" Gideon stood out of his hiding place, leaping across the room in hopes of getting behind a dresser. This caught Kira's attention. Immediately, she put all her focus on him and fired. The beam flew straight, right into his heart.

Gideon hit the ground, loosing his balance. He felt a cold, icy sensation spread throughout his body, making him want to curl into a ball. But he had to keep focused, his sister's freedom, his kingdom's freedom depended on it.

"Now Anders, now!" he cried. He leaned over, seeing Anders standing up, bow in hand, but not moving.

"Anders, shoot now!" He scream, ready with the necklace.

Nothing. Anders then fell to his knees, then forward, an arrow in his back.

"Anders!" he called out, receiving no response. Behind him, a pirate walked out, a crossbow in hand, inspecting Anders' body. Kira had since lowered her hands, again unresponsive.

Behind the pirate, Lars walked up, looking at Gideon, a white streak now running through his hair. Gideon got up, wanting to tackle him, but two pirates sprang forward, holding him back.

"So close, and yet so far!" He mocked. On the outside he was as prideful as ever, but inside, he saw just how close his plan came to unraveling. Ignoring his inner fears, he turned to the pirates holding him. "Take this disgrace to the throne room, in chains!"

* * *

They found Elsa in the second cell, lying on a plank, unconscious.

"Elsa!" Anna cried. "Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa moved slightly, but did not wake.

"There's got to be a key around here somewhere!" said Kristoff, scanning the walls.

"No, Lars wouldn't keep the keys in with her... Maybe if I can lift the door off its hinges..."

They heard Marshmallow roar in pain, then the door burst open with half a dozen pirates aiming crossbows at them. There was nothing Jase or Kristoff could do but lay down there weapons, so they did, hesitantly. They were so close, Elsa was right there, but she wasn't responding. Even if she were, there was no way they could free her now.

Sebastian entered the room, one of his crystal contraptions in his hand.

"You're snow monster put up quiet a fight, but I'm afraid he's just another magical creature compared to these babies" he said, waving his weapon proudly. He turned to his men. "Take them to the throne room!

The men rushed forward, grabbing Jase, Kristoff, and Anna.

"Keep your hands off of her!" yelled Kristoff as one of the pirates grabbed Anna.

"No! Wait!" Anna cried. "Elsa! Wake up, please! I need you!"

Elsa barely budged, moving her arms only slightly.

"Elsa! Help me! Please! Wake up!"

Anna and her companions were dragged out, Elsa still unconscious. They were dragged out the room, seeing Marshmallow, with numerous holes in him, his arms and legs missing or in pieces on the ground. the ground was littered with blue crystals, obviously the cause of Marshmallow's quick defeat. His head remained, still trying to get up with his mangled up body.

"Sorry" he said.

"You did your best" said Jase, being led on as a pirate poked him in the back with his sword. The pirates led them away, leaving Marshmallow in ruins and Elsa alone.

* * *

**Things look bleak now, I know, but things will look up, I promise. **

**Troll Prophecy= no comment.**

**And thus, another victim of a frozen heart. Man, what is wrong with me? **

**Guest: A Christmas Carol was first published in 1843. Based on the clothing and the existence of bicycles alone, Frozen took place somewhere in the mid 1800s at least. I think the two can exist at the same time. **

**So, you're probably wondering what happened to Wes? Well...**


	25. Chapter 24: Wes' Great Escape

Chapter 24

Wes' Great Escape

* * *

Wes was still tied up in the chair, now guarded by two guards, both playing cards on the nearby table. They lit up the room more, so Wes could see the space he was in. There was a fire-place, which was now lit, the poker used to flip the wood, a dresser against one of the walls, a shelf with some marble bookends, and an antique axe on the wall. The floor is made up of wooden planks, some of which are in need a repair (Why am I being so specific? Just keep reading, you'll see). He was oddly quiet, just scanning the room, shifting his head side to side.

"Would you stop that!" said one of the guards. "You're creeping me out with that head bobbing!"

"Hey, you've got your hobbies, and I've got mine!"

"And that is?" asked the other guard.

"Why, annoying the heck out of people of course!"

The first guard gave him an annoyed look.

"See, it's working!"

"Stop it! Or I'll take your mask off, then we'll see what your hiding!"

"OK, fine! I'll stop!..."

The guard turned back to the game.

"...But can I at least move my eyes around the room?"

"Why is it so important?" asked the second guard.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to tell any one?"

He nodded annoyingly.

Wes looked side to side, despite the fact they were alone in the room. "I'm planning my escape."

The guards looked to themselves, then laughed, hitting the table in amusement.

"Are you serious?" asked the first guard. "You're tied to a chair! And we are keeping an eye on you! You have no weapons, and you're all out of those magic beans of yours!"

"OK, first of all, they aren't "magic beans", alright, those are used to make giant bean stocks, duh! Secondly, I don't need weapons or free hands to escape from you two bozos!"

"Then please, tell us how this escape plan of yours is going to work!"

Wes shrugged his shoulder. "Eh, why not, might as well tell you as you're going to be injured by it anyway..."

The guards chuckled at the notion, continuing with their card game as Wes continued.

"Well, by studying your behavior..." he spoke to the first guard, "...I can see that you're over-confident, have a short temper, and you tend to react based on instinct rather than reason. You..." he spoke to the second guard, "...are too heavy to move around quickly, you tend to underestimate threats, and your reaction time is slow at best."

The guards looked to each other. "How do you...?"

"I can tell a lot about a person by how they play cards. Believe me, I'm the only one who can read Lars' face and beat him at poker, no that's a skill!... Now, using props in the room, I can complete my plan. This is where that description above plays out..."

"Description ab... what?"

"...This floor board beneath me is a little bit loose. If I jump up in the chair a little, I'll break it loose, causing the opposite end to move up in a see-saw effect, tipping the dresser right next to you. Your two will jump out of the way while it crushes the table. Based on the loose nails on the side of it, I predict a piece of wood will fly off from the impact, hitting you..." looking at the first guard "...in the head, temporarily phasing you. Mr. needs to lose a few pounds over there will be hesitating, trying to comprehend how I could have predicted this, then realizing the next thing to happen is that I'll lean backwards, falling against the floor, thereby shaking another loose floorboard, leading up right underneath the shelf there, shaking it. The vases will fall over, but the important part will be the book ends. I'll flip around on the floor as they hit the ground. I'll then kick it into your face, knocking you out. Meanwhile, you..." looks at the first guard, "... will have recovered from the wood, then take out your sword and swing it at me, relying on brute force to solve your problem. Not remembering what I just told you, I'll flip around, where your sword will cut my bonds, then at least my hands will be free. I'll then push up from the floor, pushing you out of the way with the chair. After quickly hopping over to the axe, I'll then grab it, block a side swing from you, then an over head slice, then use the blunt end to hit you in the chest. While you're taking approximately 4 and a half seconds to recover, I'll cut my legs free, block another stab from you, then head but you. After that, I'll tie you two up, wait till you wake up, then mock you for your stupidity and take out the secret capsule I keep in a compartment in my hat, then poof away. Any questions?"

The guards trade looks. "Uh, that's a pretty iffy plan at best. You're insane if you think it's going to work!"

"Ah, but it will, and it's because there is one variable you overlooked.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"The guards are always useless and stink at their jobs... am I right?" he asked the reader...wait, what?!

"Time to put my plan into action!" Wes jumped on his chair, hitting the floor board. It did indeed break, the other end knocking over the dresser.

"What the...!" the first guard screamed, both of them jumping out of harms way. A piece of wood flew up, hitting him in the head. The second guard looked at Wes' plan unfolding before him.

"Oh my gosh, he was right!" he exclaims, grabbing his hair in panic. "Wait, what happens...?"

"Then I fall backwards..." Wes flipped himself backwards, the marble bookends falling off the shelf. "No I just kick this..." he kicked it into the second guard's face, knocking him out. "Now he comes too..." The first guard, fully awake but not remembering what Wes just told him, attacked with his sword.

"So predictable" Wes mumbled, flipping over, letting the guard cut his bonds. Wes kicked himself up, pushing him back while he got to his feet, then hopped over, chair and all, to the axe on the wall, picking it up. He turned around, blocking side swing, and overhead swing, then hit him in the chest.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi..." Wes cut his legs free, "...three Mississippi, four Mississippi, four and a half..." he cuts himself free, blocking the guard's attack just in time. Wes then head butts him unconscious.

"Ha!" Wes said. "I can't believe that actually worked!"

* * *

After a few minutes, one of the guards woke up, finding himself tied up on the floor. Wes sitting in a chair, checking that he had recovered his weapons.

"Oaky doky, swords, knives, hat, capsule, yep that's everything!... ah, look who's awake!"

"You!"

"Yes, that's me! Told you it would work!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh gee, like I haven't heard that overused line before! Well, better get on my way..."

"You're nothing but a heartless cutthroat, like your brother!"

"Actually, want to know a secret?" Wes leaned closer. "I've actually never cut a throat in my life."

"Does it matter? You align yourself with a sociopath of a brother!"

"Actually, he's more of a psychopath. See, sociopaths don't go in with a plan..."

"Doesn't matter!" he said, struggling with his bonds. "We'll hunt you down for everything you'll be guilty of!" Wes continued on packing his gear, taking out the capsule from his hat. "...Kidnapping, stealing, treason, holding an innocent girl for over a decade, letting a pregnant woman die...!"

Wes stopped, freezing just as he was about to crush his capsule. He turned to the guard, interrupting his rambling.

"What? What do you mean 'letting a pregnant woman die?"

"As if you don't know!"

"Uh, I was captured?"

"Princess Anna's heart was frozen you dolt! When the Queen tried to heal her, your 'friends' just dragged her away, leaving her to die!"

Wes stood there, unmoving. Something deep, deep down was rattled; a memory, an old, painful memory, one involving a great loss. There were many, _many_ lines Wes was willing to cross, but there were some he would never cross, no matter how contradictory it was compared to the rest of his immoral actions. He had to do something, even if it meant dismantling his brothers plans.

Wes looked at guard, an odd expression on his face, for him anyway; he was serious.

"Is she still alive?"

"What?... yes, why...?"

"Where is she now? The princess?"

"What? Why should I tell you?"

Wes leaned down, gripping the man by the collar. "Because that is a line I'm not willing to cross! Maybe Lars would, but not me! If she's here, I can take her to Elsa now!"

The Guard gulped, not expecting this from the crazy guy. "She went with her husband to the castle, using your magic transport things. She's looking for her now. Why do you care?"

Wes let the guard drop. "Than there's no time to lose...Well, I'm probably going to get myself killed saving people I hardly know, so I just wanted you to know it was a privilege making a fool out of you two" He grabbed his capsule and crushed it "...Berglian castle!"

Poof.

* * *

**Short chapter, but the next one's already almost done. I'm surprisingly finding time between studying to write this, as I need a mental break from memorizing Spanish grammar. **

**So, Wes finally did it; he broke the fourth wall. Also, we find some shred of seriousness in the guy, buried by more craziness. which I might reveal at a later date. **

**-Batman**


	26. Chapter 25: Don't Judge a Book

Chapter 26

Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

(Especially if it's a woman!)

* * *

Jase, Kristoff, and Anna were brought up from the dungeons, through the castle, and into the throne room. It was morning now, and sunlight was peaking through the windows. Around them were pirates, murmering among themselves, sometimes, wondering what would have happened if they succeeded. They were forced through the crowd, Sebastian trying to keep the way clear. They were forced to stand in the middle of the room now circled by pirates. Coming from the tower, Lars walked in, followed by a bound Gideon, Kira behind him, followed my Margary and Gannet. Anna couldn't help but notice Anders and Gunnolf wasn't with them, along with a white streak on Gideon's head.

"Oh no" said Anna to Kristoff, just noticing the hair. The pirates brought forward Gideon and dropped him with the others. Being bound, neither Jase nor Kristoff could help him stand up.

"What happened?" asked Kristoff. "Did she hit you with her magic?"

Gideon nodded gravely. "Heart."

Anna almost gasped, if it weren't for the fact her won heart was frozen.

"Where's Anders?" asked Jase.

Gideon just shook his head, indicating his fate. "We've failed."

"No we haven't" said Jase. "Not till

Lars walked through the murmuring men to the throne. He could feel the tension in the room. They had come so close to disaster, if Kira hadn't sounded the alarm, they might have gotten away with it. He knew that morality might be slipping; but he had to keep appearances. He stood before the throne, staring down the prisoners.

"Well, look what we've got here! Trespassers, gentlemen!" The men laughed. "A valiant effort, but a foolish one. As you can see..." he gestured to Kira, who was standing nearby, "...I've got you outmatched. Without your precious Snow Queen, your pathetic!"

"Her name is Elsa you pig!" shouted Anna. Her outburst was apparently enough for her hair to turn completely white. She shivered, then fell, Kristoff unable to catch her.

"Anna!" he cried, kneeling down next to her, using his bound hands as best he could to pull her up.

Jase turned from Anna to Lars. "You've condemned her to death, and the King, if you keep Elsa to yourself! At least let Elsa save them!"

"First of all!" Lars interrupted as soon as Jase finished. "I'm not fool enough to give the Queen any leverage when it comes to her magic. Secondly, how do you even know she could help her? Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"She saved me once when my head was frozen, and I know she can save her sister!"

"A head can be cured by other methods, but I'm afraid a frozen heart is much more deep. Magic has a funny reaction when it comes to the heart; it lingers, tightening its grip. Only love can remove such an ailment, and even with that, it has to be pure, unhindered love, without the desire to save oneself!"

"She's pregnant you (language inappropriate for K plus rating)! How can you be so cold?!"

"Oh, I can be very, _very_ cold to get what I need... In speaking of cold, I believe it's time to give the queen her medicine." He turned to his second in command. "Sebastian! Bring the Queen to me! I think the elixir has done its job by now."

Sebastian nodded, then went with several men to the dungeons.

"Face it" said Lars. "You have lost, and now I'm going to take the Queen's power for myself, then I'll freeze the oceans, stopping trade and communications altogether. I'll force the other kingdoms into submission, whether they like it or not. Then, King Gideon..." Gideon glared at him. "Then you can have your sister back, for whatever little time you have left."

Gideon got up, wanting to strangle him, but was held back, Lars laughing at his attempts.

Anna was freezing, and there was little Kristoff could do to stop it. "Kristoff" she said. "I'm sorry... I don't think I'm going to make it..."

"Don't say that!" he said. "I promise, we'll find a way."

"With what time? My hair's completely white, and it's just a matter of time before I'm ice... I don't think Elsa's going to be able to help us."

They heard a door slam. behind them, the men cheered as Sebastian dragged out a half sober, listless Elsa.

"Elsa!" Jase called.

Elsa didn't even turn in his direction. As they came closer, Kristoff lashed out.

"Elsa! You have to snap out of it! Anna's dying! You have to break free!"

Elsa didn't even flinch. She just kept walking in the direction she was led. Sebastian stopped with Elsa just before Lars. Lars walked down, signaling Margary to bring him a bottle of elixir. Reluctantly, she came forward with it.

"Elsa!" Kristoff continued to cry out. "I know you can hear me! You have to break free!" Kristoff was rewarded to a punch to the gut by one of the men, trying to keep him quiet.

"Take them away!" said Lars. "Throw them in the dungeon! I have no further need for them."

The men pulled them along, Kristoff and Jase trying to struggle free, while someone dragged Anna along.

"No! Elsa!" cried Jase. He was powerless as he was dragged away.

Then, something very, _very_ unexpected happened. In a puff of smoke in the middle of the room, Wes Brawntsone appeared.

"I object!" he called out, catching everyone by surprise.

"Wes?" asked Lars. "Ha, there you are, you're just in time..."

"OK, first of all, 'Hey, where were you, I was worried sick! Are you alright?'" he said in a mock voice of Lars. "'Oh, well I'm fine, thanks for asking! I was just held captive by the enemy and tortured beyond measure!' You know, we need to work on your manners."

"Wes, would you pipe it! I'm busy here..."

"Lars, you may be my brother, but I can't let you do this!" he yelled, walking forward. "You promised no children would be harmed!"

Lars turned to Wes, handing the cloth to Margary. "What brought this on?"

"Princess Anna is pregnant, with a baby, and you're going to let her die!"

Kristoff and Jase shared incredulous glances, Anna whimpered in a "huh?"

"Wes, brother, I know how you feel about the subject, but I'm afraid this was all an accident. There is nothing I can do..."

"Don't give me that! There's always something you can do, and I'm going to do it!" He drew his twin blades. "I challenge you to a duel!"

The men gasped in astonishment, looking to see there captains response. Lars looked at him indifferently. "You've obviously snapped. A duel with a lunatic is hardly considered fair. Arrest him!"

Before Wes knew it, two pirates held him down. "Well, that could have ended better." One of the pirates grabbed his swords... "Hey! Keep your hands off Topanga and Angela!" Another slapped cuffs on him. "Hey, watch it, I chafe!"

Wes was dragged away with Kristoff and the others. He was shoved awkwardly in with them. "Wow, I didn't plan this through, did I?"

Lars returned his attention to Elsa, who had not moved since Sebastian put her there. He took the bottle, poured some of its contents into the cloth, and walked forward.

"You monster!" called out Jase. Kristoff and Gideon continued to struggle, but there were simply too many pirates.

He could hear the prisoner's pleas, but they fell on deaf ears. "Not so defiant now, are we?" asked Lars mockingly. "Sebastian, unlock the cuffs."

Sebastian reached for a key. "Alright, here we go..."

Lars kept his eyes locked on Elsa, soaking in the fact that he had finally got what he was after all these years. The legendary Snow Queen, under his command. Nothing could stop him now, nothing...

Then he saw it. just as Sebastian placed the key into the key hole, he saw Elsa's eyes twitch to the side, eying her sister briefly. It was quick, almost deliberate; a conscious decision, not something a listless person would do...

"No! wait!..."

It was too late. As soon as she heard the click, and the magic suppressing cuffs left her hands, Elsa whipped her hands to the side, letting loose a wave of the winter elements; wind, ice, snow, everything she knew how to make. Every pirate in range fell to the ground, Lars and Sebastian included. The entire throne room was filled with howling winter winds, throwing the men off their feet, either being thrown against the wall or out the windows, none of which were intact. Ice filled the room, spreading through the floor, causing even more to slip and fall. The room went into chaos, snow blinding the pirates and confusion ensuing. It went everywhere, except for a protective barrier around Kristoff, Anna, Jase, Gideon and now Wes. Seeing sharp icicles form around them Jase immediately started cutting his bonds on the ice, everyone else following his actions.

Kira instinctively held her hands up, blocking the wave of the winter elements from herself. After a minute of unleashing her rage, Elsa stopped, surveying the damage. Some of the pirates were blown out the window, while others lie dazed on the floor. The snow died down, leaving a light layer on the floor. Lars was the first to rise, seeing Elsa before him. Behind him was Anna and the rest of Elsa's friends.

"Impossible!" screamed Lars. "You were out! No one can resist that poison! Nobody!"

Elsa just glared at him, rage in her eyes. "Guess you don't know me after all." She looked over him, seeing Anna, whose hair was completely white. Kristoff had just broken free his bonds and went to help her up. "Now, I'm going to see my sister, and you're not going to stop me!"

Immediately, Lars reached into his coat, grabbing his glove laced with blue crystals. Behind him, Kira walked up to him, still obedient.

"Oh yes I am!" He put the glove on, then drew a sword with the other hand. "You will be mine! Even if it costs me my life!"

Elsa just stared right back, cracking her neck. "I'm counting on it!"

* * *

**Finally! Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached the climax! We are out of the depressing moments (for the most part, some minor stuff ahead, but nothing compared to what I already put you through) and the next chapter will be action packed, I promise!**

**Sorry for the short chapters.**

**See you soon!**

**P.S. It occurred to me that this story has gone through some borderline Teen material. Right before I post the next chapter, I'm going to raise it to teen.**

**-Batman**


	27. Chapter 26: Into Battle

Chapter 26

Into Battle 

**OK, after rewriting this chapter like three times, I think I got it. Hope you like it, if not, I apologize. **

**I'm still working on a new, better title, but it's not quiet there yet.**

* * *

(An hour earlier)

Elsa was with Joan in her subconscious, just after she made peace with her father. They were, in the middle of an argument...

"Anna's having a boy?! Why did you tell me? How do you even know?"

"Uh, angel?" replied Joan, gesturing to herself.

"But, we're not supposed to know! It's supposed to be a surprise on the day the baby's born! Who would want to know before... You know what, it can wait." Elsa stopped herself, remembering what was important right now. "I need to get out of here and help Anna." Elsa looked around, still in the void. "Alright, how do I get out of here?"

"Well, you already took care of the hard part. Once you get a handle on the fear, the poison looses its effect. As soon as you wake up, you should be fine, but be careful; its still in your body, and if you let fear back in, it will take over" Joan warned.

Elsa nodded. She took in that detail, but she was more focused on getting out. "OK, but how do I free myself? I'm still powerless with those cuffs on" she said.

"That's something you will have to figure out yourself."

"What? What do you mean? Joan, I need your help!"

"Elsa" said Joan, looking at Elsa. "I have done my part. You know full well that angels can only interfere when necessary, as free will must carry on. You're smart, and you know it. You _will_ find a way."

Suddenly, Elsa heard voices; Faint, foggy voices. "Elsa!" one of them called out.

"Anna?" Elsa asked, looking around the void, trying to pinpoint it.

"Elsa! Wake up! Please, I need you!"

"Anna! Where are you?" Elsa asked, running around the void. She sensed the desperation in her voice. It tore at Elsa's heart to hear her like this.

"You have to wake up, Elsa" said Joan, who was starting to fade.

Elsa turned back, seeing Joan leave. "Thank you!"

Joan smiled and nodded, before finally fading away.

"Elsa! Help me! Please, wake up!" Elsa heard again. She felt her eyes grow heavy, her body suddenly feeling tired and sore. It quickly occurred to her that she was returning to her body, finally waking up. Her eyes just opened enough to see Anna being dragged away, the door slamming shut. Alone once again, Elsa shot up.

"Anna?" she said weakly as she woke up. Falling of the plank, she forced herself up. "Anna!"

Nothing.

Anna was here. Elsa didn't know how, but she was here, and she probably wasn't alone if she made it that far. She had to get out, but how?

A few minutes passed as Elsa paced the cell, trying to figure a way out. She looked at her cuffs. The only way she was going to get those things off was if Lars unlocked them himself, and the only way he would do so is to apply whatever poison it was to control her...

A magical poison, which won't work with the cuffs on. It hit her; all she had to do was play lethargic and listless. It's why Lars gave here this stuff to begin with, to break her will. Now that she was free of it, she just had to wait until someone came to get her so Lars can take off the cuffs. She just had to put on an act, simple as that...

* * *

(Present)

With snow all around and ice on the floor, Elsa was in her element. Lars held his ground as Kira shot forth a blast of her magic. With adrenaline raging through her body, Elsa easily blocked it, absorbing the magic into her hand. Elsa shot a blast at her, only for Lars to step in the way, using his glove to dissipate the magic. He was not about to give up.

Lars looked around, seeing his men scattered. "Don't just stand there, get her!" he ordered. Some of the men who were already up immediately drew there weapons, running towards Elsa.

"Come on lads!" called Sebastian, leading the charge. "She can't take all of us!"

Nearby, Jase had just finished cutting his bonds. The pirate who had his weapons was nearby and unconscious, so he quickly retrieved his sword. Seeing the pirates charge Elsa, he immediately jumped into action, tackling the first pirate he saw.

Nearby, Wes, who had found the key to his cuffs and recovered his swords, saw the action taking place just feet from him. Taking a few seconds to respond, he simply shrugged. "Well, here's to living or here's to dying." He ran in, crying some sort of rebel yell, and punched out the first pirate he saw. "Sorry Kevin!"

* * *

Outside the storm that surrounded the perimeter, Jonathan and Isaac waited with the rest of the men, waiting for the storm to clear. Among them, Olaf sat atop Sven, while Frida was perched on one of his antlers.

"I don't like this" said Jonathan. "They should have reached her by now!"

"Patience" said Isaac. "Just have faith; they'll be fine." He added an inaudible "I hope" afterwards.

They waited a few more minutes, when the storm started faltering. With Kira focused on something else, the storm began to weaken. Jonathan and Isaac immediately drew there swords.

"Ready lads!" cried Jonathan. The storm weakened further. The wind died down, and the snowfall weakened. It wasn't long before they could see some of the buildings through the storm.

"Eh, close enough... charge!" cried Jonathan, kicking his horse into a gallop. Immediately, the others followed, charging through the storm.

"Come one Sven, let's go!" yelled Olaf as Sven ran ahead. Frida immediately too flight, darting ahead of them.

* * *

Elsa fought off the pirates, sending fourth a constant blast of wind, pushing them back. All around, pirates were either unconscious, covered in snow, or running for cover. The only one's unaffected was Lars, whose glove was absorbing the magic induced wind, and Kira, who was deflecting it. Lars defiantly walked up to Elsa, using his gloved hand as he used on Kira before, blocking every blast. Behind him, Jase and Wes fought off the stragglers who would have otherwise gotten to Elsa.

"You can't stop me!" he yelled over the wind as Elsa increased the intensity. "I am the conqueror of magic, and I _will _conquer you!"

Elsa stepped back as he got closer. She was beginning to worry as he got closer. Once he grabbed her, she would be powerless. In that one moment of worry, Elsa began to feel the elixir try to work its way into her mind, trying to will her head with fear and panic again...

"No!" she said to herself, remembering Joan's words. Anna needed her; losing this was not an option, and that meant she had to fight away the fear. She put her focus on Anna, on her nephew. They were depending on her, so she could _not _let fear win, not again...

Thinking quickly, Elsa stomped her foot against the floor, ordering the ice on it to crawl up Lars' leg, stopping in his tracks.

"Ahh!" he screamed as he felt the cold run up his leg. Elsa went to strike again, but while she was distracted, Kira sent another blast of magic, knocking Elsa back.

Nearby, Gideon watched as his sister fought off Elsa while Lars used the glove to thaw the ice around his leg. Though he had ice magic in his heart, he was still fully capable of fighting. As long as Lars had Kira under . Thinking quickly, he went and searched for the pirate who confiscated his weapons, and more importantly, the crystal which will sure Kira.

Meanwhile, as Jase and Wes fought of the pirates, keeping them away from Elsa, Kristoff was busy trying to get Anna to Elsa, not something that could be done at the moment while she was fighting off a skilled pirate captain and a princess with the power of ice. He let Anna lean against him as they found cover behind one of the stone pillars. Kristoff sat Anna down, wrapping one of the tapestries on the wall around her for warmth.

"Anna, are you OK?" he asked.

Anna shook her head. She was still shivering, clenching the tapestry closer. "I need to get to Elsa."

"How much longer until..."

"I don't know... Kristoff, I have to get to her before I get any colder. I don't want to fail this baby._" _she said. "I _have _to get to her."

Kristoff, seeing the urgency in her eyes, was instantly moved with pity for her. He was angry that he couldn't do anything to remove the ice from her; throwing herself in front of a sword wasn't going to help her this time, not when another life is depending on her to live. He _had_ to do something, not only as her husband, but as a father.

He looked around the pillar. He saw Elsa engaging Kira with two beams of magic, blasting at each other. He looked back to Anna. The first time this happened, Anna was scared no doubt. But now, she was scared for a different reason.

"OK" he said to Anna. "I'm going to help Elsa... Can you walk?" Anna nodded in response. "Alright, when you see that Elsa is clear, you run to her as fast as you can, and I'll cover you. Got it?"

"What? But Kristoff, what about you? You can't hold them off!"

"Just do what I say, got it?" he said, running off.

"Wait, Kristoff!" she called, but he was already gone.

Amidst the chaos, Gideon looked around frantically for the pirate who took his stuff. Finally, he found him, half conscious on the floor. Next to him was the necklace, which he had dropped during Elsa's attack. He went to pick it up, when Gideon found him.

"I'll take that!" he said, kicking the pirate in the face. He picked it up, turning to see Kira blocking a blast from Elsa. "I'm coming sis" he said, taking out his sword, ready to fight his way through if he had to. He was not going to let her down, not when he let her down for almost thirteen years.

Wes, meanwhile, was alongside Jase, having placed themselves between the pirates and Elsa, Lars and Kira. Jase was not holding back, throwing everything he had into holding the pirates back. One of the pirates got close, slicing his arm lightly, but Jase ignored it as he retaliated, stabbing him quickly as he fell. What he couldn't believe was the fact that Wes, his former enemy, was fighting on his side.

"What's with the change in sides?" asked Jase as he fought.

"Well, I've got this backstory, but it's pretty long. Basically, I took an oath to never harm children, especially if its still in its mothers stomach."

Jase grabbed a Pirate by the arm and threw him into the one attacking Wes. "I suppose there's some good in you then?"

Wes, keeping his eyes on Jase, swung his sword back, blocking another sword. "Eh, I have my moments." He then spun around and head butted the guy, while Jase continued on with another. With another pirate down, Wes called out "Aright, who's next?!"

"Wes!" shouted someone. Turning to his left, Wes watched as Sebastian targeted him. He was armed with a long sword, his shield strapped t his back. "You traitor!"

"Well, somebody's a little cranky" Wes replied, blocking his blow. Sebastian was quick, immediately retaliating with a series of quickly blows. Wes found himself outmatched as he was forced back. "You know, it just occurred to me; you're really good at this!" he said, dodging a swing. Sebastian was fast, swing quick and hard. "Whoa, what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Yes!"

"Well that's just rude!" Wes replied, dodging another blow. "Ha, you missed!"

"Stop squirming!"

"No!" he said, jumping as Sebastian tried to cut of his legs.

"Just give it up already, you have no chance!"

"That's what you think!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because I know something you don't know!"

"And what's that?"

"_I_ am not left handed!" Wes immediately tossed his identical swords in the air, catching each one in the other hand. He stood there for a moment, believing himself superior. Sebastian just glared. It was then Wes realized that he was fighting with two _identical _swords; it didn't matter if he was right or left handed. He let his hands hang, disappointed. "Aw man, it worked so well in that book uncle Sparrow read me!"

Sebastian didn't give Wes another word in as he swung again. Wes ducked, but tripped on a piece of ice beneath him. Sebastian held his sword high...

"Well, this is a real cliffhanger, isn't it?" asked Wes, bracing for the worse.

* * *

**Yes Wes, it is a cliffhanger.**

**Again, sorry for the major delay. Things are crazy right now with school and family, but mostly school, actually, mostly school. I really don't like school right now. I can barely even get time in to read the stories I'm following, and most of them are slow on updates due to the authors having trouble balancing life and school. Gosh darn it! I can't wait till finals end and I can relax and write more and be done with school till January! AHHHHH!**

**Sorry for that outburst, had to let it go (He he, I'm funny). **

**Speaking of "Let it Go", ****did anyone see the CMA Christmas special last night? Yes, I'm a fan of country music, but I'm talking about Idina Menzel's and Jennifer Nettle's duet of "Let it Go." One word: EPIC! I was disappointed with her Oscar performance, but that duet was phenomenal! Seriously, check it out on YouTube! **

**Anyway, see you after finals, cause with the writers block I'm getting with this chapter, its going to be slow. Sorry in advance. **

**Bloom: Glad you're enjoying this, as I said, I'll write as fast as I can, but I don't want to write hastily written trash either.**


End file.
